


Mischief In Control

by ract46



Series: λόγος (LOGOS) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Werewolf (TV 1987)
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality, Borrowing (and adapting) characters from 1987 TV Series "Werewolf", Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not canon compliant after 3A, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Stiles Stilinski, Puppy Play, Supernatural Stiles Stilinski, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: The McCall pack juggle school, running their porn business, protecting Beacon Hills, and trying to uncover who the LOGOS-seeking killer is.  While at the same time their (mostly) Incubus Emissary-in-training, Stiles, is dragged into supernatural politics with The Council of Thirteen.  Oh, and Liam has his first puppy litter.
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Scott Mcall/Liam Dunbar/OMD, Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale/Aiden, Stiles Stilinski/The Pack
Series: λόγος (LOGOS) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1044318
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.  
>   
> This is actually the first half of what was intended to be chapter-01. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and have spent the last few weeks (and I'm still) going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 

I smirk at Aiden from behind the camera as he sits naked on the black leather wingback chair, with his legs spread over the wide arms and his ass hanging off the edge. The wrinkled skin around his hole is glistening and he’s obviously been well lubricated and stretched. The camera is drinking in the image and it’s going live to all the site members, and paying guests, logged in for the first ‘Mischief – On-Line Now!’ session.

“Hey guys,” Aiden smiles at the camera, “Hope you can all see and hear me okay,” he looks to the monitor at the side and smiles as he reads some of the comments being posted, “Hey, thanks,” he reaches down and runs a finger over his pucker, “But, if you want to see me slip anything in here, we need some more donations. Mr. O’Brien,” Aiden looks away from the camera towards me as I walk into the shot. I’m clothed in a pair of black jeans and a white long-sleeved Henley with all three buttons from the neck down are unfastened allowing a flash of chest hair to peek out. Aiden continues, “Has some very strict rules.” Standing behind Aiden I smile down at him, reaching down with one hand, my fingers stroke over the naked boy’s chest and teasingly pinch at his nipples, before I look directly into the camera. 

“So, this is first of these On-line Now! shows that we’ll be doing, and you guys will have read how we plan to run them. You’ve all paid to watch what happens, and over the next couple of hours I’m gonna play with Max for my, and your, pleasure. However, if you want some of the extras to happen, like to see me stuff Max’s holes with some of the more exotic toys I have here, or torture his nipples, then you need to pay a little more,” I reach over to the keyboard and types few keys, “Here’s the menu and price list, once we reach each any of these targets then I’ll make that happen, otherwise all you can do is watch as Max sits here on display and I use him how I choose for the next couple of hours. If you have suggestions of your own, then make them and I’ll tell you what it will cost to see.”

“Oh, you want me to spank him?” I grin seeing a surge of messages wanting one of the cheaper options from the menu, something I would have done eventually anyway, “You like that idea, don’t you Max?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Aiden coos, “Please, Sir, please spank me Mr. O’Brien, please, I want to feel your hand warming my butt…”

“Careful what you wish for,” I say as I look down at his body spread out beneath me, but a flurry of ‘pings’ from the messages scrolling up the screen draws our attention to the monitor as multiple viewers all donate five-dollars towards the goal set for Aiden to receive a spanking. “Well, looks like Max is getting a red butt,” I grin at the camera.

“Kneel up on the chair,” I instruct him, and he quickly arranges himself, balancing on the chair with a knee on each arm and his chest resting on his arms crossed over the high back of the chair. Thankfully, it’s a sturdy chair that we bought specifically for use in the videos and had checked which positions would work best on it. His hard cock is visible between his stretched legs and his brown puckered hole is on full display. I drag a finger over the wrinkled skin, and he pushes back trying to get the digit inside himself. “Na-ah,” I scold him, “Our viewers are paying to see me spank you, not finger your greedy hole. Wonder if you’ll come from the spanking?” I fake ponder, knowing that he can’t come unless I give him permission. His cock leaks over the chair at my comment and Danny zooms the camera in to make sure it’s shown. Our attention is pulled to the monitor again as there is a flurry of pings as donations increase with the request of making Max come from the spanking. “Let’s see if you guys can reach the target to see Max shoot his load,” I grin at the camera as I land the first SLAP, to Aiden’s butt, “Or I’ll need to stop spanking him before he does.”

I begin spanking Aiden’s ass with hard languid slaps, acting up for the camera as I trap my bottom lip between my teeth and slowly raise my arm high before bringing my hand down with a swift sharp smack. My hand lands on alternate cheeks and Aiden moans and gasps each time my palm strikes him, arching his back and raising his ass to meet the blows.

“Please, St…Sir, please,” he moans.

“I know you’re not begging me to stop, so what do you want?” I ask.

“Harder, please,” he begs as another flurry of pings and messages scroll up the screen.

“Oh, some of our viewers want me to use the paddle on you,” I say between SMACK’s to his ass, “And viewer ‘Fr1endlyPup’ has made a big enough donation for me to clamp your nipples. You should thank them,” I smirk as I briefly stop spanking him to pick up the nipple clamps.

“Thank you FriendlyPup,” Aiden breathily complies.

“Lean up,” I instruct him. Danny tracks around us with the camera to show me pinch and pull on Aiden’s nipples before allowing the clamps to close over them. With both nipples clamped I tug on the chain linking them, pulling a pained gasp from him, before saying, “Okay, grasp the back of the chair while I continue your spanking. Aiden grips the edge of the chair back as my hand comes down on his ass with hard strikes, his body shaking and the clamps jiggling as each slap lands. The room is filled with the sound of SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, as I land blow after blow. Danny tracking the camera around us to show my hand striking Aiden’s ass, to Aiden’s still hard cock leaking precum over the leather, and the clamps pulling on his nipples with every move of his body as I spank him.

“Oh,” I comment, looking over at the monitor again as another ping catches my attention, “We’ve just got a donation from ‘Equin3Stud’ for them to see me use the riding crop on your asshole…”

“Sir?!” Aiden isn’t too sure about that.

“You knew it was on the list,” I remind him, “So, bend over and let’s see that puckered little brown ring,” I tease him while I retrieve the riding crop from the couch where the selection of toys for potential use are laid out, ready and waiting. Slowly, making sure he doesn’t trap the nipple clamps, he bends over the back of the chair, showing his hole to the world; well, those paying to watch the live stream on our site. Danny catches every move, when Aiden is in position, with his back arched and his ass out, Danny trains the camera on the winking hole and dripping cock. As I step back towards Aiden, he widens the camera angle bringing me back into shot.

“Ready,” I grin at the camera.

“Yes, Sir,” Aiden replies.

“I was actually talking to the viewers, but good to know,” I say, trailing the soft flap of black leather at the end of the crop over the furrowed hole. I gently play the tip back and forth across his skin as he tenses in anticipation of the crop striking, and just as he relaxes, I bring the implement down hard in three swift strikes. Each blow of the crop on his exposed anus makes him jump and the clamps on his nipple jerk and pull with the motion. I go back to gently waving the flap of leather over his hole, telling him, “We’re just getting started.”

  


After the live show the pack are all sitting around in the den. Danny on one of the chairs with Ethan in his lap. Scott lounging on one of the couches, with Liam, and Castiel sprawled on top of him and Mason sitting at the end, squeezed into the space left. Derek and Aiden, his ass plugged keeping the loads I left in him during the stream, on the other couch, with me in the middle and Isaac on my knee. Jordan and Archie on the floor at my feet. I’m feeling kinda beat and stifling a yawn; something I have been doing all week since the ritual at the Nemeton and something that I know is worrying my wolves and my hellhound, and slave. It being the first week back at school after the holidays hasn’t helped, leaving me feeling even more rundown.

“So, tonight, I think our first live show was rather successful,” I say, “We had about two-hundred viewers, and made an extra eighteen hundred bucks…”

“Before tax,” Danny adds, “And that’s just from the donations for the ‘extras’. Only about a quarter of the viewers were subscribers with the On-line Now included, so, that adds about another fifteen hundred to the money made tonight.”

“So,” Derek’s tone is gruff and growly, I’m sure he’s about to start on something neither of us is gonna be happy about, “With the success of the show now dealt with, can we discuss the fact you were out cold for hours after the ritual, and you’ve been tired and exhausted every day since? Scott told me that you nearly fell asleep while driving your jeep.” My gaze shoots to Scott and lets him know I am not happy.

“It’s true bro,” Scott whines, “When you were driving me over here tonight your head kept drooping, and you could barely keep awake at lunch, and they had curly fries today.”

“Well, I’m not that tired now am I, so…”

“You just fed on my sexual release,” Aiden smirks, “Of course you’re not as tired, but you are still trying to hide the fact you’re yawning.”

“And less tired doesn’t negate the danger you were in earlier when driving when tired,” Derek counters.

“Which you have been all week, Stiles!” Scott adds.

“Something happened during that ritual and we need to know what it’s doing to you,” I can tell from Derek’s eyebrows scrunched together so closely just how worried he is. And from the looks on all their faces that they all are.

“Please, Daddy,” Issy buries himself closer, his nose pressing against my neck, “I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” How can I not cave into the pleas of my little angel?

“So, the quickest way will be to check the LOGOS,” I state, “But, I thought you didn’t want me using the LOGOS?”

“Yeah, except as a last resort I don’t want you using that to change anyone, but this is just to get information,” Scott decrees, then as he looks at me a dawning realisation crosses is face, “But you already did that; didn’t you?”

“Stiles,” Derek growls beside me.

Scott pulls himself out from under Castiel and Liam and turns to me with a serious look on his face.

“You do realise that we don’t want you using the LOGOS because we’re worried about what that, and the ritual we did, might have done to you don’t you?”

“Done to me?” I feel the crease form in my brow as I question him; looking around I can see that most of them are still worried about what happened the night of the wolf moon.

“Your eyes turned black and you said, and I quote,” Danny says, “It’s full of stars, before you black-out.”

“Well, I am a demon, why wouldn’t my eyes turn black,” I sound defensive to my own ears, “And I’m a sex demon who fed on a lot sexual energy that night, who wouldn’t black-out.”

“Except you didn’t feed on the sexual energy, the spell did,” Danny counters.

“And you didn’t even explain the ‘full of stars’ comment,” Scott interjects.

“We had just all had amazing sex, and I thought I could see all these stars around me, and the first thing that came to mind was the quote from two-thousand and one a space odyssey,” I explain.

“And…” Derek presses, clearly sensing there is more to it.

“And…” I say pulling the device out of pants’ pocket along with my phone, “I think now, it maybe wasn’t stars I was seeing, but nanites.”

“Nanites?” Scott parrots and I feel Derek tense beside me as he looks at the screen.

“Nanotech implant successfully activated, link to AI systems established,” Derek reads from the screen, “What does that mean?”

“Apparently,” I begin.

“How long have you known what the device had done?” Scott frowns?

“What the device is doing,” I correct him, “The program is still running, and I can’t stop it. When I first used the device, some nanotech was implanted into me and has been dormant waiting on a big enough power jolt to activate…”

“They got that jolt when we did the ritual at the Nemeton,” Danny says.

“Yes,” I snort, “And then some. Anyway, they are…”

“Designed to ensure that the subject is a suitable candidate, replicate and remain dormant until power required is absorbed, then enhance the subject and establish quantum entanglement link between the subject and the AI interface to the LOGOS,” Derek reads the screen.

“So, why is the program still running?” Scott looks like a confused puppy as he asks.

“Because,” Derek growls, and I know it’s at me and not Scott, “Additional rebalancing of the subject,” he strongly emphasises the last two words before continuing, “is required to stabilise the genome sequences.”

“It seems the Human, Nogitsune, and Incubus parts of me need to be tweaked to stop my DNA unravelling or something,” I try to gloss over only for the pack to whine loudly.

“Tweaked how?” Derek’s question is practically sub-vocal.

“Like you just read from the screen Derek,” I try to keep the exasperation out of my voice, because I realise that my frustration is not to do with him but is due to the fact I don’t have any answers that will calm their fear and worry. My free hand that is not holding the device with my arm wrapped around Isaac, I reach up and cup Derek’s cheek. He leans into the touch, his nose pressed against my wrist. I feel Isaac press his nose more firmly against my neck, and Aiden presses himself into my side, next to Isaac. “All I know is what the LOGOS has stated.” A thought occurs to me, “Hey, LOGOS, when you’ve finished rewriting my DNA will I still be Human, Nogitsune, and Incubus?”

«Subject: Stlinski, Mieczyslaw will be Human plus, and Incubus; sequence redistributed to allow establishment of the quantum entanglement link»

“Good,” I sigh in relief, “I don’t want to lose any of my Incubus powers, so I don’t want that being less than my human plus side.” There are also certain powers that the Nogitsune merged into my human side gives me that I don’t want to lose.

«Parameters of program redefined to meet requirement set by Stlinski, Mieczyslaw»

“How long until the program completes?” I ask.

«Program completion will be achieved more quickly while subject is asleep»

“Okay then,” I say to the pack, “Let’s table any further discussion on this until we see the results. Scott needs to make sure he’s well rested for his shoot with you and the two dogs that will be fucking him tomorrow. There are two boys needing a bath and a diaper change before I put them down for the night. They need to be fresh for their video tomorrow morning. And then I need to sleep to let this program complete.” I close the device over and stand up.

“Yeah,” Scott smiles, “I just need to help Liam express his milk first,” he adds, rubbing his hand over Liam’s swollen belly.

“Try and make sure most of his milk actually gets bottled and put in the freezer this time, and not suckled by you or Castiel,” I warn him, “We need to make sure there is enough back up supply in the freezer for the pups to have when Liam is back at school, and he’ll be whelping them in less than a month from now. There’s not enough in the freezer.”

“Yes, head of household,” the alpha pouts in response, though the pout is too smiley to be real.

“We’ll see if you’re smirking when it’s your breasts producing milk when Castiel gets you pregnant and your belly is all swollen and filled with pups,” I retort, bringing a shocked looked to his face. 

  


“Okay, bathing you two together was a mistake,” I laugh as once again I am splashed from the tub; both Isaac and Mason giggling as my water-logged shirt and pants cling to me.

“No daddy!” Isaac exclaims, wrapping his arms around Mason, “Me likes having bath with Mason.”

“Yeah, Uncle Stiles, I like playing with Issy,” Mason smiles as he hugs Isaac back.

“And splashing all that water over me,” I tease them, “Come on, time to get you dry, diapered, and into bed.” I hold my hands out for one of them to climb into, but neither of them moves to do so. “Boys?!”

“Want to play daddy,” Isaac whines.

“But you want to get a good night’s sleep, so you are all wide awake for the video tomorrow, don’t you? When you’ll be playing for the camera, like those comments on the last video some of your fans left; remember?” I remind him.

“Oh!” Isaac excitedly throws his arms out towards me, letting me lift him from the tub and wrap him in the towel. I dry my little boy with the towel while Mason rinses the last of the soap from himself and, as he doesn’t go as deeply into little space as Isaac, climbs out of the tub and begins to dry himself.

“Uncle Stiles?” I turn to Mason as I continue to brush the towel over Isaac’s skin, the boy is standing with his towel wrapped around his shoulders, “Can I wear a bigger plug tonight, you know to stretch me out a bit for tomorrow?”

“Sure,” I smile at him, “I’ll loosen you up and slide one of them in before I fasten your diaper.”

“Thanks,” he smiles back.

I finish drying Isaac and then lead both boys through to Isaac’s bedroom.

By the time I have Isaac diapered and dressed in his footed pyjamas, Mason is sitting naked on the changing table with his hard cock pressed up against his stomach. Settling my little cub into his crib I turn to the horny teenage human.

“You need to save that for tomorrow,” I remind him, “We don’t want any performance issue, or a reduced money shot.”

“I know,” he pouts, “I just…”

“Like getting your ass plugged and diapered,” I smirk at him, walking over to fetch one of the butt plugs from the drawer with Mason’s big-boy toys; kept separate from Isaac’s little-boy toys, “Which one?” I ask him, there’s a selection of anal toys, some of them have a twin that he keeps at home where he plugs his ass each day before heading to school.

“The blue one,” he replies. It’s one of his larger ones, and one that he hasn’t had in yet. Twelve inches of neon blue vinyl, with four equally spaced ripples down the insertable length that widen out to its two-inch diameter.

“Okay,” I grab the toy from the drawer as I smile at him, “Lean back on the changing bench and I’ll open you up a little before we start to fill you up with it.” He grins as he eagerly lays back and spreads his legs and I approach with the large blue length of vinyl and a tub of lubricant.

“Now,” I smile down at Mason as I coat my fingers with the lube, “Relax,” I slide my lube covered fingers over his waiting hole, teasing him with light touches, and as two fingers slide into him a low moan is pulled from his lips. Over the past week it’s become clear that Mason enjoys his ass being stuffed almost as much as Aiden; though apart from a few of the smaller butt plugs – from his ever growing collection – the only cock he’s had in his ass so far has been Ethan’s when we performed the ritual. So, before I fuck him for the video tomorrow, getting his ass stretched by one of his bigger plugs is probably a good idea; he is human after all.

I easily slide a couple of fingers into his hole, and he moans, pushing back as he tries to get them deeper.

“Like that?” I grin as I look up between his spread legs and along the length his body.

“Yeah,” he lifts his head and looks down towards me, “I love it.”

“Maybe you need a little more,” I smirk as pull my fingers from his ass and as I slide them back in, I add a third. I aim towards his prostate and his head falls back as I make contact, rubbing the pad of my fingers over the pleasure spot.

I play with his ass, alternating between two and three fingers, stretching and opening him up until he’s leaking profusely over his abs. He keeps lifting his ass up and pushing back against my thrusts, his hands gripping at the sides of the changing bench, his bottom lip caught in his teeth as he moans and pleads for more.

“Okay,” I smirk at the wrecked and needy boy, as I pull my finger out, his hole gaping open, “Here’s what you need.” I line the blunt rounded tip of the plug against his hole and slide the blue length slowly into him.

“Ohhhh, fuck,” he pants as inch after inch of the long, thick toy disappears inside him. I catch him watching in the mirror as the vinyl plug slides into his greedy hole, his eyes wide with want as his tongue snakes along his lips. “So full,” he grunts as the base hits against his stretched ring.

“Time to get you diapered,” I smile down at him. His cock his hard and lying flat against his precum drenched abs. With one hand I slide a clean diaper under his ass, while I hold the butt-plug in place with the other. I know I will not be able to pull his cock down to close the diaper in its current state; I need to get rid of his hard-on. So, I call on my elemental control, and think of ice-cold water in my hands as I trail my finger up along his turgid length.

“Arrgh,” he shouts as my icy touch removes his ardour; his cock quickly softening and returning to its flaccid state.

“Told you,” remind him, “You need to save it for tomorrow.” I quickly fasten the diaper closed and get him into his onesie, ignoring his unhappy pout.

He still wraps his arms around my neck as I carry him to the crib and lay him down beside Isaac.

“Night,” I say kissing his forehead.

“Night Uncle Stiles,” he sighs.

I see Isaac’s eyes blink at me, and I lean down to kiss his cheek, “Night my little one.”

“Night daddy,” he smiles back at me.

I turn and switch on the night-light, filling the ceiling with stars before I leave the room, closing the door behind me.

  


“No Cas!” I hear Liam wail in frustration as I walk towards the kitchen after heading back downstairs, “You heard Stiles, we need to save my milk for my puppies.”

“Yes Castiel!” I firmly state as I walk through the doorway, “You heard me. So, stop annoying Liam.” Liam turns his head towards me, and Scott looks over at me too. They are both sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar, where Liam is holding one of the breast pumps against his left pec. They are both naked, and I can smell Scott’s and Castiel’s arousal, and see their hard cocks; Castiel’s red cock hanging from its sheath as he stands on his hind legs and has his front paws on the countertop on either side of Liam’s body. The dog slinks down with a clearly pouting expression emanating from his eyes.

Looking at Liam I suggest, “We should probably get Danny to take some photos or video of you doing this for the site; you know, to show the prospective buyers how well you looked after the pups.”

“I guess,” he frowns. I know he doesn’t like being seen expressing the milk; he doesn’t like how his pecs are looking more like breasts since he started producing milk for the pups.

“And when the pups are born, we should get some with you feeding them directly from your nipples,” I add a little maliciously.

“Really?!” he wails.

“It would be good for selling the pups,” I say, “Scott will need to go through this too, once he’s carrying a litter.”

“Assuming I produce any milk,” Scott adds; clearly hoping that he doesn’t. I guess the look on my face gives him pause for thought as he frowns at me before the questioning tone comes forth, “Stiles?”

“What?”

“Did you make more changes to…”

“No! I haven’t. I have kept my promise to only use the device to ensure the safety of the pack,” I round on him, “How could you think I’d break my promise to you?!”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “It was just the way you were smirking at me. I got…”

“Bro, the moment you became capable of having puppies you became capable of producing the milk to feed them,” I tell him, keeping my voice conciliatory, “I thought you knew that.” I walk around the breakfast bar, placing my hand on the back of Scott’s neck in comfort, “I gave you both all the information on it when Liam got pregnant.”

“I… I guess I just thought, since I still have my dick and balls, that I wouldn’t,” he looks to the floor as he barely more than whispers, “That you were just telling me so that I knew what was changing in Liam.”

“Scotty, your litters will be smaller than Liam’s, most likely, but you will both produce the milk needed to feed them. And you both, will have…” I flail around trying to thin of the word to use before settling on, “…puffy pecs while you’re producing milk.

“Puffy?” Scott quizzes, a look of confusion on his face.

“Yeah, swollen, bloated, inflated…” I explain

“Breast-like,” Liam pouts.

“Yeah,” I concede, “But, you still won’t even fill an A-cup; you’re both gonna be mostly flat-chested, despite the milk production.”

“Really?” Liam cheers up.

“Really,” I assure them both. After all, at most I think they’ll end up with an AA-cup size, “Now, it’s after one in the morning, and we’ve got videos to film tomorrow; so, get to bed, I know that’s where I’m heading.”

“Rrowff,” Castiel barks from the floor, cocking his head to side.

“No sex tonight,” I instruct him, “You’ll be fucking Scott senseless tomorrow for the video.”

“Yeah,” Scott grins down at the dog, “You just need to share me with Lars.”

I leave Castiel looking at Scott with an eager glint in both their eyes while Liam stores his milk and I head up to my bed.

  


Once in our room the tension is visible in the way both Derek and Aiden are sitting in our bed with their backs against the headboard and their arms crossed over their chests. For the moment I ignore them and strip, dumping my clothes in the laundry hamper before crawling in between them.

“Okay,” I huff, “What have I done now?” Because it must be something I’ve done, or not done, that has them both frowning as they sit there so stiffly. The cacophony hits me from both sides.

“How could you keep something so important from us?! You know how much we all worry about what the device is doing to you and now…!” Derek growls while Aiden whines, “How could you not know the device had changed you so much? What if it’s done more to you than we know about? What if it makes you more Nogitsune again?”

“Guys, I get that you’re worried, but…”

“No Stiles,” Derek interrupts me, “You don’t get it, you can’t keep putting your life in danger, you mean too much to us, and not just to the both of us,” he grabs Aiden’s hand and they both turn and briefly look into each other’s eyes before returning their attention to me, “You’re our mate, but you are also the lynch pin of this pack; you made sure of that,” he fixes me with a look I’m not sure I like, “You, as head of house, take us in hand when our behaviour is detrimental to our well-being, but who takes you in hand?” he fixes me with a concerned scrutinising eye.

“What?” I splutter.

“When you don’t believe I have taken proper care of my physical or mental well-being you, as the phrase goes, take me in hand. So, what happens when we believe you are not taking proper care of your physical or mental well-being? Who take you in hand? Because neither Aiden nor I want to see you come to any harm…”

“Derek,” I snort, “I’m not…”

“You may not be a hundred and forty-seven pounds of pale skin and fragile bones, but you are not immortal,” Derek interrupts me, “What happens when someone comes at you with iron and salt?” the question immediately making me think of the incident with Allison and the arrow, “We don’t know what that device is doing to you, how it’s changing you. If it… if it is killing you… What happens to your dad, to Scott, Isaac, Archie, Jordan, and the rest of the pack,” his voice breaking as he adds, “To Aiden and me?” and I see the worry in his eyes and feel the pain of loss that both he and Aiden fear.

“I’m sorry,” I reach out to both of them as it hits me why they are so antsy about me using the LOGOS, “I promise you, I wouldn’t be using the device at all if I thought it was doing me or the pack any harm. I don’t think it would harm me… I think it needs me for some reason. Danny already said that the device being locked so only I can use it was unusual…”

“Stiles,” Derek growls as Aiden frowns, “That doesn’t ease any of our concerns. You realise that you’re ascribing self-awareness, thought and purpose, to the device as if it is some form of sentient life?”

“Well…” I feel my face scrunch as I reply, “We are talking about something that created nanobots that are in my body and is creating a link between it and myself, and…” I pause for breath.

“We’re getting off the point,” Derek interrupts, “Which is we don’t know what you using the device is doing to you, and…”

“It’s fine,” I assure him, “We can see what changes the program has completed once I wake up. Then we can see what it can tell us about the danger to the pack we’re all sensing, Mr Garrett Douglas, before I use my powers to get information out of him.”

“And just how does that mean you aren’t putting your life in danger?” Derek softly growls, trying to keep his voice down so he doesn’t wake Issy and Mason.

“Because at school there will be Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Isaac, and Liam around to make sure I’m safe while I try and seduce the truth out of our physics teacher,” I grin at him, “Come on, I was able to handle your zombie uncle; I’m sure I can deal with one teacher.”

“One teacher that if they are the killer, is some type of therianthrope,” Derek corrects me.

“Just as well there will be an alpha werewolf, and five other supernatural pack members at school to back me up if I need it,” I grin, “Now, let’s get some sleep, we’ve got porn to shoot in the morning.”

“And the device that is…” Derek frowns as he pauses in his question, searching for the right word, “Connected to you and doing whatever it’s doing to you?”

“We’ll figure it out,” I reply, “I really don’t think it is doing anything to endanger me or the pack,” I honestly answer him, “Now can we get some sleep? Seriously, everything will be fine.”

Neither seem entirely convinced, but they curl under the covers with me, wrapping their arms around me each pressing their nose against my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-01 (Part-2)
> 
>   
> I wake to find myself alone in bed. I could feel a deep unease and worry running through the pack, but it feels faint. Turning to the bedside table, I pick up my phone and see that, somehow, I’ve slept for over thirty-six hours. Also, the LOGOS device isn’t there. I check the drawer, still nothing. I turn to the other side of the bed, there is still no sign of it. I sit back on the bed, as thoughts flood into my head; memories that have been buried and hidden from me and… things I did, but… the Nogitsune did? How?! I get out of bed and pull on some sweats and rush out of my bedroom going in search of the pack in the hopes they know where the LOGOS device is, and something my memories now reveal I have.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> +-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----+
> 
>   
> I sit at the kitchen table while Derek makes me a sandwich from the leftover chicken, bacon, and avocado, and Aiden pours me a cup of coffee.  
> “So, last thing I recall, I’m curling up in bed between my two mates, then next thing I know, I’m waking up in bed alone and I’ve missed a whole day, and the LOGOS device is nowhere to be seen,” I say between mouthfuls of sandwich and side-salad, “Someone want to fill me in on what happened?” Sitting across from me, Derek raises his head and fixes me with a look, his eyebrows jerking up to his hairline and his eyes widening, that exclaims, ‘Seriously?!’ Aiden, seated beside him, almost mirrors the expression; it’s like he’s learning from him.  
> “We were rather hoping you could tell us,” Scott says, “All we knew was you wouldn’t wake up…”  
> “And your temperature was as high as one-hundred and four degrees for a few hours,” Danny adds, “Which would be fine if you were a werewolf, or a Kitsune…”  
> “Or Nogitsune,” I add...  
>   
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.  
>   
> This is the second half of what was intended to be chapter-01. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and have spent the last few weeks (and I'm still) going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 

I wake to find myself alone in bed. I could feel a deep unease and worry running through the pack, but it feels faint. Turning to the bedside table, I pick up my phone and see that, somehow, I’ve slept for over thirty-six hours. Also, the LOGOS device isn’t there. I check the drawer, still nothing. I turn to the other side of the bed, there is still no sign of it. I sit back on the bed, as thoughts flood into my head; memories that have been buried and hidden from me and… things I did, but… the Nogitsune did? How?! I get out of bed and pull on some sweats and rush out of my bedroom going in search of the pack in the hopes they know where the LOGOS device is, and something my memories now reveal I have.

As I head down the stairs, I hear voices coming from the den.

“If he doesn’t wake up soon, we will need to contact his father,” Scott’s voice filters through the distressed whispers.

“And what do we tell him?” Danny asks.

“The truth,” Derek growls.

“We don’t even know what that is,” Danny retorts.

“We know,” Deaton calmly intercedes, “That he is undergoing some form of physiological change. From what you have told me the device showed that he now had some form of nanotechnology in his body, put there when he first accessed the device, and now making changes after being powered from the ritual at the Nemeton. However, without access to the device it will be impossible to determine exactly what form of changes are being applied to him.”

“Whatever is happening to him is not life threatening,” Jordan states, “The only threats to him I sense are still external, not from anything within the immediate vicinity.”

“Daddy’s not going to die?” Isaac’s voice is filled with hope. I decide it’s time for me to let them know I’m awake; clearly, they are so caught up in their ruminations none of them have picked up on me being on the other side of the door.

“No, I’m not going to die,” I respond to Isaac’s question as I open the door and walk into the room. I see the flash of relief that washes over the pack’s faces before my arms are suddenly full of an over-excited little as Isaac launches himself at me, and I’m surrounded by Scott, Liam, Mason, Jordan, and Archie. Hanging back, clearly relieved that I am awake, but still very much concerned about what happened, are Aiden, Derek, Ethan, and Danny; all still standing beside Deaton.

“So,” I quieten the questions of ‘how are you feeling?’, ‘what happened?’, and ‘are you okay?’ around me, “Why don’t you all bring me up to speed on what’s happened over the last day and a half that I’ve slept, while I get some food. I am starving,” I start towards the kitchen.

“There’s still some lunch leftover,” Derek states, walking ahead of me.

I sit at the kitchen table while Derek makes me a sandwich from the leftover chicken, bacon, and avocado, and Aiden pours me a cup of coffee.

“So, last thing I recall, I’m curling up in bed between my two mates, then next thing I know, I’m waking up in bed alone and I’ve missed a whole day, and the LOGOS device is nowhere to be seen,” I say between mouthfuls of sandwich and side-salad, “Someone want to fill me in on what happened?” Sitting across from me, Derek raises his head and fixes me with a look, his eyebrows jerking up to his hairline and his eyes widening, that exclaims, ‘Seriously?!’ Aiden, seated beside him, almost mirrors the expression; it’s like he’s learning from him.

“We were rather hoping you could tell us,” Scott says, “All we knew was you wouldn’t wake up…”

“And your temperature was as high as one-hundred and four degrees for a few hours,” Danny adds, “Which would be fine if you were a werewolf, or a Kitsune…”

“Or Nogitsune,” I add, “I’m not… but…”

“But what?!” Derek’s eyebrows meet in the centre as deep furrows etch deeply into his skin of his forehead.

“I need to check something,” I ignore Derek’s query and the questioning looks from the rest of the pack and head into the study. Derek, Aiden, and Scott follow me. Knowing they want to ask questions I don’t want to answer yet, I ignore them and head to the desk I use. I pull on the handle of the long drawer at the top of the desk. It’s locked. Frowning I move to the bookcase to the right of the desk and pull out the ‘book’ that, in reality, is a box in which I keep the key. My heart is thudding in my chest as I open the box and I sigh in relief when see the key inside. Taking the key, I return the box to the bookshelf, and turn to the desk. Unlocking the drawer, I pull it open and…

“Shit!” I spit out.

“Is that wolfsbane I smell?” Derek growls.

“I believe so,” I frown as I pull one of the two thirty-centimetre blades from its scabbard.

“That looks like a Moroha Tantō,” Aiden states, then asks, “Where did you get that?”

“The Nogitsune,” I answer Aiden, “Why it wanted a couple of short swords coated in a wolf’s bane oil I have no idea. Though, it seems, I’ve done things like acquire a couple of Japanese short swords under its control, or put a lock on the merging of the Nogitsune to my human DNA so it can’t be undone without a password, and then it’s wiped my memory of the fact. And now I’m getting those memories back and I don’t know how or why and I don’t know where the LOGOS device is so that I can check…” my voice rising as the realisation that I don’t know if I know everything I’ve done under the Nogitsune influence… what if there is more that I don’t remember…

“Stiles, just breathe with me!” Derek’s voice cuts through my thoughts as I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me against his body. I feel Aiden at my back and Scott at my side.

“If you’re remembering what the Nogitsune was making you forget, does that mean you’re no-longer part Nogitsune?” Scott asks.

“I don’t know Scotty,” I say, pulling out of their embrace, “Like I said, when I woke up the LOGOS was nowhere to be seen. Did any of you guys move it?”

“No,” the three of them state, but something about the look on Derek’s face has me fixing my gaze on him.

“Derek?!”

“I didn’t move it, I didn’t even touch it,” he snaps, “I… when I was watching over you, after you didn’t wake up, I was sitting at the end of the bed. I… at first, I thought it was just that I was tired, the device looked kinda out of focus. It was like looking at one of those pixilated pictures, you know, but then it sort-of started breaking down and disappeared…”

“And you didn’t think to mention this before now?” I screech, unintentionally, at him.

“I was more concerned about you and not really thinking about that device,” he grinds out in response.

“So… it just vanished?” I say, Derek shrugs in response, “But I need it to check what it’s changed about me, and if it’s locked to me, why would it disappear? How do I make it reappear?” I ask waving my right arm about in front of me, with my palm up… and the device appears resting on it…

“How did you do that?” Scott asks.

“I didn’t, and… it doesn’t feel right,” I reply, while still looking at the device laying in my open palm.

“In what way?” Derek growls, looking like he’s ready to attack it. Glancing at Aiden, he is looking at the device with wariness too.

“I see it there, but I don’t feel it there, it’s like it weighs nothing,” I comment, curling my fingers around the device and grasping it in my hand, “I mean, you guys see it too, right?”

“Yes,” all three of them reply, with a look that adds ‘obviously’ and an eyeroll that they don’t do.

I turn my attention to the device in my hand. Waking the device, I look at the screen and instruct it, “So, show my current physiology.”

“Should we take this into the den, given everyone is listening in anyway?” Derek asks. With a huff I open the door and walk back into the den. Sitting on the couch I am quickly surrounded by the pack and I look to see what the LOGOS interface is showing me.

Subject:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław  
---|---  
Born:  |  April 8, 1994  
Species:  |  Hybrid [Homo Sapien Melior 50%; Incubus 50%]  
Biological Sex / Gender:  |  cis-Male / Male  
Alterations created by:  |  Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Subject locked by:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Last Lock Date |  January 15, 2012  
Subject:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław  
Born:  |  April 8, 1994  
Species:  |  Hybrid [Homo Sapien Melior 50%; Incubus 50%]  
Biological Sex / Gender:  |  cis-Male / Male  
Alterations created by:  |  Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Subject locked by:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Last Lock Date |  January 15, 2012  
  
“What the fuck is Homo Sapien Melior?!” I blurt out and noticing that the image of my DNA sequence is no-longer a double-helix I add, “And I have a triple-helix DNA now!”

«New species created by the Capitoline Triad»

“What?” I don’t hide my shock or confusion, “What do the Isu have to do with this?”

«I do not understand the question»

“The Capitoline Triad, the three Isu scientists in the Assassins’ Creed games.”

«The Capitoline Triad are the three Councillors of the Et Excitavit, the leader of whom sits on the Council of Thirteen»

“Et Exit-a-vit?”

«The _Et Excitavit, the Awakened_. _Those Who Came Before»_

“Before what?”

«Everything»

“Can I undo the changes?”

«No»

“Can I alter the changes?”

«All changes locked to ensure stability of the subject»

“Can the Capitoline Triad undo or alter the changes?”

«No»

I’m turning this over in my head as I look back through the ‘chat’ on screen when my eyes fall on three words – Council of Thirteen – and I turn my attention to Deaton.

“What do you know about the Awakened?” I ask avoiding mispronouncing the Latin again, “Those who came before. The Capitoline Triad.”

“I have not heard of Et Excitavit. And I only know the Capitoline Triad in terms of Roman mythology,” the cryptic vet replies.

“But I have heard of ‘those who came before’,” Danny states in a rather solemn tone, “When I was researching the LOGOS devices, qui venerunt ante – Latin for _who came before_ – was the most common reference for the people who created them, mostly shortened to ‘Qui-ante’, they were like this legend that existed on every continent. A technologically advanced civilisation that predates Homo erectus…”

“What?” I exclaim, “How?”

“The evidence I had gathered was lost,” the technomancy demon says, “But, but what I found suggested that they created the LOGOS and used it to alter the development of all life on the planet. They genetically modified Homo habilis to create Homo erectus, antecessor, heidelbergensis, Neanderthal and Denisovan, before Homo Sapiens.”

“But… but Homo erectus evolved more than a million years ago!” I splutter; the implications of a race that were so technologically advanced back then is sounding conspiracy theory levels of unbelievable.

“More than one a half million years ago,” Deaton corrects me.

“Yes,” Danny agrees with the druid, “And what I found suggested they were not from Earth.”

“Ancient Aliens?! Are you kidding me?” Okay, I admit it, I shrieked. Danny just shrugs his shoulders. Deaton has his impassive mask on. The rest of the pack look as confused as I feel. “Okay, so what happened to all the evidence you had?” I ask, resisting the urge to air-quote _evidence_.

“While I was searching for the Master LOGOS, I stored all the research in one location…” something in the way I look must give away that I don’t think that was the smartest idea as Danny adds, “This was in the eighteen-nineties, it wasn’t like I could store backups of photographs or scans of documents on my handheld phone or computer. The documents were wooden blocks, stone tablets, papyrus and vellum scrolls, ancient documentation from around the world. There were also some objects, metal fragments with runes etched into them, but they were unlike anything else. If I had seen them today, I would have said the runic symbols had been laser-etched into them; they were so finely cut and the symbols so cleanly engraved.”

“Don’t tell me, they were triangular and fitted together to form a pyramid,” I say with some sarcasm slipping through.

“No,” he coolly replies, “They were hexagonal, I only had four of the seventy-eight pieces I believe exist, or at least existed at one time, though they did connect together.”

“So, what happened?” I ask, thinking I know what he’s gonna say.

“The building burned to the ground,” he snorts, “Apparently, there was an arms cache in the building next door, intended to be used in the Wilcox Rebellion, and when it blew up the fire spread and destroyed everything I had…”

“Even the stone and metal?” I ask, given how unbelievable that statement is.

“Like I said, _apparently,” Danny pointedly retorts, “Strangely, when I was able to search the burnt-out shell of the building, there were no signs of any of the stone tablets or metal runes, and there didn’t look to be enough burned papers for the scrolls I had either. It looked to me more like everything had been removed before the fire broke out.”_

“Right, because that just doesn’t sound conspiracy levels of coincidence at all,” I drawl, “Some ancient alien race creates the human race and any proof is lost to… who knows where or who or what. So, does any have any idea on how to find out who the Capitoline Triad were or are or why they altered me and locked the changes in the LOGOS device?” There are blank looks from everyone.

“We need to know more about the Awakened and these Capitoline Triad,” Scott declares. He’s frowning as he looks to Deaton, “Can you try and find out more about them?”

“If they were indeed part of the Council then someone from one of the factions may know something,” Deaton postulates, “I’ll see what I can find out, but I would expect it will take some time to make contact through the proper channels.”

“What about the improper channels?” I ask.

“I make no promises, but I’ll see what I can do,” Deaton continues replying to Scott while ignoring my question. “Before I leave, I should check on Liam, it’s getting close to his due-date.”

“Um, sure,” Liam says, a hint of trepidation in his voice.

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Deaton says.

“You guy stay in here for that. I want to get myself some more coffee,” I say as I stand up and head to the kitchen.

Everyone except Deaton, Scott, and Liam follows me.

  
  


  


I sit in the kitchen, with coffee in one hand and the other carding through Isaac’s hair as he sits on my knee. The rest of the pack, apart from Scott and Liam, are out feeding the dogs and cleaning the kennels. 

By the time I’ve finished my second cup of coffee, Deaton has finished his check-up of Liam and left, and the dogs are cleaned and fed. The pack settles in the den to relax.

“So, what did I miss?” I enquire.

“We didn’t make the video, daddy,” Isaac pouts.

“No,” Mason pouts too, “I was looking forward to doing that.”

“You were looking forward to Stiles piledriving his cock into your ass you mean,” Aiden snorts. I slap the back of his head, “But it’s true!” he whines.

“Maybe, but it’s not like you don’t look forward to getting my cock, or Derek’s, or any of your ass toys, stuffed in your ass,” I point out to him, “So, no snide comments.”

“I wasn’t… I wasn’t trying to make fun of him for it,” Aiden frowns.

“It’s fine,” Mason reassures him, getting a little flustered as he adds, “I mean, it’s true, it was part of what I was looking forward to.”

“Everyone looks forward to getting Stiles’ dick,” Scott snickers.

“Yeah, only because I’m an incubus,” I retort.

“Not true,” Derek complains.

“Not for everyone,” Aiden adds, “Besides, Scott would rather have Castiel’s.”

I duck my head trying to hide the smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

“Now that your mates have stroked your ego,” Danny chuckles, “We did film Scott’s scenes with Derek, Castiel, and Lars. I’m still editing that.”

“And Aiden and I did our scene,” Ethan adds.

“Yeah,” Aiden smirks at his brother, “You really tanned my ass with that belt and,” turning to pout at me he adds, “Gave me a bad case of blue balls.”

“It’s not like I planned to be unconscious while you were filming the scene,” I scoff, adding with a smirk, “Just think of how well you’ll enjoy getting to cum next time.” Aiden whines painfully at the thought, I stretch towards him and plant a peck on his nose.

“The videos for the website aside,” Derek solemnly states, “Are we really just waiting to see what Deaton can find out from the Emissary Council about the Awakened? 

“Before?” I quiz him.

“Before doing more to find out what they are doing to you!” he growls; his voice filled with concern that I suddenly feel echoed in the rest of the pack around me.

“Whatever they are doing, I don’t think the changes they’ve made are intended to be harmful,” Danny ruminates, “But it would be useful to know their endgame.”

“It would be useful to know they won’t be making any further changes to me without my express permission,” I add, “I thought setting a password to access each of us would protect us from unwanted changes by anyone else.”

“But if the device is locked to you how are they using it?” Scott frowns.

“There are four other devices like this out there somewhere,” I remind him, “It’s only the one now linked to me through the…” a thought occurs to me, “Hey, LOGOS, how were the Awakened able to make changes to me when I have all of the pack, including myself locked?”

«The password lock prevents any change being made through any LOGOS interface. The changes were applied as part of the programming of the nanites that were introduced to your system on initial contact. The programming was initiated only after activation, which occurred on January 9, 2012»

“So, the nanites made the changes and initiated the second lock on me?” 

«Yes»

“And they only locked the changes they made?”

«Yes»

“Will they make any other changes?”

«No. Their purpose has been served»

“What was their purpose?

«To facilitate the quantum entanglement link to the AI, and activate the dormant Et Excitavit DNA to create the Homo Sapien Melior»

“It’s the dormant Awakended DNA that made me a ‘suitable Homo Sapien subject’,” I paraphrase the device’s wording and comment shown earlier.

«Yes»

“Am I the first suitable subject that the nanites have found?”

«Stilinski, Mieczysław is the first successful subject»

And doesn’t that just send a chill down my spine.

“You do realise,” Derek’s concerned voice breaks me out of my thoughts, “That you have been having a conversation with yourself that we have only heard half of.”

“What?!” I flail, nearly throwing Isaac from my lap, “Didn’t you see the LOGOS responses on the screen?” It’s then that I realise there is no image of the device in my hand as there had been before. My hands are both wrapped around Isaac cradling him in my lap. My thoughts race through scenarios of how I could be holding a conversation with the device without it being… _there. It occurs to me I don’t remember putting it in my pocket earlier, I can’t actually_ recall doing anything with it once I finished using it. “When Deaton was doing a check-up on Liam, and we all went into the kitchen, what did I do with the LOGOS?” I ask. There are blank looks from the pack. “Did I switch it off? Put it down somewhere? Put it in my pocket?” No-one can recall me doing anything with it.

I hold out my right hand, palm up, and think of the device appearing in my hand and showing the ‘conversation’ I just had with it to the pack. The device appears, just like before and, just like before, it doesn’t feel as if it’s there. Another thought occurs to me. I curl my fingers around the device, but unlike last time, when it looks as if I have hold of it I keep curling my fingers until the pass right through the image of it and my hand is balled into a fist.

“What the hell?!” I exclaim.

“It isn’t physically in your hand,” Derek questioningly states, before asking, “So, where is it?”

I glower at him with my brow furrowed angrily which he clearly understands as meaning, ‘how the fuck would I know I was asleep for thirty-six hours when it disappeared!’ He cocks his head to the side and raises his eyebrows to stare back, clearly telling me, ‘I know that; it was a rhetorical question!’

“Oh… that could be bad,” we all turn to stare at Danny waiting for him to explain and I do not start to worry about the expression on his face that says he’s realised something the rest of us have overlooked.

“And that bad thing would be?!” I press when he’s been quiet for too long.

“It’s not necessarily…”

“Can it, Danny,” I snap, “Just tell me what I’m missing and what shit is about to hit the proverbial apparatus with rotating blades that creates a current of air.”

“Okay,” the demon slowly exhales, “This is only a theory, but…” I frown at him still beating around the bush, as I get an ever sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, “We know now that you’ve had these nanites floating around in you since you started using the device, and, Derek said that he saw the device look as though it was breaking down before it disappeared. So, what if the device was made of nanites, the nanites that were in you already were part of the device, and the rest of the device split into its collection of nanite parts and reconnected with the rest of them… inside you?”

“Uh,” I process the idea, “So, less man in the machine, like Alex Murphy in RoboCop, or Iron Man on Earth X, and more machine in the man…”

“Stiles!” Derek, Aiden, Scott, and Parrish all exclaim. Only Scott continues, “This is serious, is it controlling you know instead of the Nogitsune?” I can see the concern on their faces, and the fear some of the pack now feel.

“No, at least I don’t think so,” I shrug, “But then I wasn’t aware of the Nogitsune controlling me until the nanites removed it and unblocked those memories.” My answer doesn’t calm either their concern or fear. “I mean, if the device was the nanites, and they are all inside me now, it said that their purpose was to create the quantum entanglement link to the AI, and activate the dormant DNA making me Better Human…”

“It didn’t make you a better human, you still have all your faults and flaws, it made you Homo Sapien Melior,” Danny sardonically asides.

“It also said that they would not make any other changes, their purpose was served,” I add ignoring the demon’s comment.

“Because the LOGOS device was never what performed the changes,” the spirit demon voices with a look of revelation on his face, “It was the conduit to the AI, now that conduit is you. Once it established you were a suitable candidate to change into a Melior, it locked so that only you could make changes using it. A Melior could only be created from someone with enough dormant Awakened DNA,” at the blank looks from some of the pack he adds, “The DNA of the creators of the AI and the nanite devices. What if the purpose the nanites were programmed with was to create this QE link between an Awakened and the AI; the AI being the LOGOS.”

“The AI is the LOGOS?” Scott asks.

“Remember how Deaton described the LOGOS when we first told him that Stiles had one of the devices?” Danny asks before reminding everyone, “The Word of God. The law of generation in the universe. Something that can hold all that knowledge and control, **and amend** , the laws of the universe, sounds like an artificial intelligence created by a technically advanced civilisation to me.”

“So,” I speculate, “you think 

  1. the LOGOS is an AI and 
  2. the devices are machines made of collections of nanites that communicate with the AI and 
  3. the AI affects the changes… how does an AI program running somewhere affect changes? _The nanites?”_



“That would work,” the other demon agrees, “They could enter the target, make the changes and then return to the device.”

“But then how does it affect time?” I ponder.

“House of Heroes,” Derek’s voice has everyone turn their gaze on him, he frowns nervously and colour rises on his cheeks at the attention, forcing him to explain, “The House of Heroes, you know your DC lore,” he says through gritted teeth, I just raise my eyebrows making him reveal his inner geek, “The pan-dimensional satellite outside normal time and space orbiting the Bleedspace between universes.”

“If there is such a thing, that would totally work!” Danny exclaims, “From a station outside normal time/space, if they could manufacture the nanites there, the nanites could be sent anywhere in time and space…”

“Okay, so,” I interrupt the enthusiastic extrapolation, “Ancient Aliens, a space station sitting outside of normal space/time, an AI that knows everything, nanites that are programmed to make changes communicated through a quantum entanglement link from a device that yadda, yadda…”

“Stiles!” Scott frowns.

“We’re postulating and guessing about the multiverse and the Awakened being in the space between universes,” I say, “That still doesn’t tell us where the device – that isn’t really in my hand – is and exactly what has it done.”

“So, ask it,” Derek says.

“And, if it can appear on your hand,” Danny gets a smile that is just creepy, “Can you have it project the information to the…” he looks around the room considering his options, “TV screen? That way we don’t all have to fight to get a look at the small screen of the device not in your hand.”

I frown at them, so they know I’m not a performing monkey just doing tricks for their amusement, before the TV blinks to life and an image of the LOGOS screen showing my details appears.

Subject:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław  
---|---  
Born:  |  April 8, 1994  
Species:  |  Hybrid [Homo Sapien Melior 50%; Incubus 50%]  
Biological Sex / Gender:  |  cis-Male / Male  
Alterations created by:  |  Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Subject locked by:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Last Lock Date |  January 15, 2012  
Subject:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław  
Born:  |  April 8, 1994  
Species:  |  Hybrid [Homo Sapien Melior 50%; Incubus 50%]  
Biological Sex / Gender:  |  cis-Male / Male  
Alterations created by:  |  Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Subject locked by:  |  Stilinski, Mieczysław; Capitoline Triad   
Last Lock Date |  January 15, 2012  
  
I skip past the personality, sexuality & sexual profile screens, and go to the details on species. Starting with Homo Sapien Melior [Spark].

I recognise the Magical Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation primary powers. Under those are the spell casting and elemental control abilities. The new primary powers of Melior Hybrid and Ley Line Manipulation I don’t. Under Melior are now all my enhanced abilities, dexterity, hearing, sight, smell, strength, and hyper-healing. Ley Line Manipulation list nature unity and environmental unity; there is also one ability listed that is greyed-out, environmental creation. Also greyed-out are a couple of primary powers and all the abilities under them. Life Mastery covering Bio-Augmentation, Life Creation, Entity Creation, Evolution Manipulation, and Samsara Manipulation. And Pathifery covering Empathic Shapeshifting and Empathic Creation. I have a lot of research to do.

“The greyed-out ones are those you haven’t manifested yet, right?” Liam asks, remembering when I explained it to him before, “Like me with the full wolf shift.”

“Yeah,” I grin at him.

“So, you have two whole power paths to unlock, a Ley Line power to unlock, and three powers within your magical energy manipulation to unlock,” Danny comments.

“What?!” I exclaim, I don’t recall there being any magical energy powers to unlock, but when I look at the screen I see three greyed-out powers listed there; barriers, mystic blast, and healing (others). “Those could be useful.”

“Yeah,” Danny smirks, “Unlike Life Mastery and Pathifery that would give you the powers of the LOGOS – almost – without needing to use the LOGOS.”

“What?!” Scott and Derek and Aiden shout.

“He basically has the power of life and death. He can change the course of evolution, create life in whatever image he wants…”

“Not yet,” I interrupt Danny’s rant, “Those are powers I haven’t manifested.”

“As you said, yet,” the other demon clarifies, “What about your demon side? What has the LOGOS changed about that?”

“You think the LOGOS has changed Stiles to give him…”

“Give, no,” Danny answers Derek before he finishes his question, “I think the LOGOS has restored some of his Spark powers that he lost when he merged with the Nogitsune. I also think, now that it has made him Melior, he won’t have lost any of his incubus powers.”

Switching to the details of my demon half we see he’s right. All the primary powers I had are still listed. Incubus Physiology, Sex Magic, Sexual Inducement, Command (Hellhound), Sustain (Feed on Sexual Pleasure). But there is also now Demonic Energy Manipulation under which is listed Dark Portal Creation; so, this is where the ability to travel through the umbra has moved to from the Nogitsune powers I no-longer have. There are three other greyed-out abilities listed with it, demonic bolt projection, demonic vortex creation, and demonic wave emission.

“Alpha physiology?!” I hear Danny gasp, “Fuck, why did it do that? That’s…” he pauses, frowning in thought.

“What?” I frown at him.

“Your demon half is not just an incubus, it’s an alpha incubus,” he stares at me, “You’re a Demon Lord, a Prince of the Abyssal Court.”

“I’m a what now?” I feel my frown deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-03
> 
>   
> “Why would the Abyssal Court take an interest in the pack?” I say aloud as the answer occurs to me.  
> “Because you’re our head of house,” Scott voices his realisation before I say it.  
> “And for that fact alone, some of them would see as a means of gaining influence – however minor – in the Werewolf Senate,” Danny adds, “So…”  
> “Okay,” I interrupt, “We don’t want to draw unwanted attention on ourselves.” I find myself following one of my dad’s habits when I scrub my hand over my face, “So, let’s try and not gain the notice of the demon council.”  
> “I think we still need to consider other means of researching the Awakened, or Qui-Ante – or whatever they actually are called – than just Deaton snooping around the Emissary Council,” Danny comments.  
> “What else can we do?” Scott frowns at him, “We don’t have any other contacts with the council, and we just agreed we don’t want to involve the demons.”  
> “Well, maybe Chris Argent would know how to contact the Hunter Authority,” the spirit demon suggests, “And maybe Peter…”  
> Derek growls at the mention of his Uncle’s name, before he begrudgingly admits, “Peter may be our best source for contacting the Werewolf Senate. He was involved in the pack politics with my mom and Laura; something I never was.”  
> “Though,” I ponder, “If the Qui-ante are as old as we think and Deaton has never heard of their involvement, maybe we need some older supernaturals that have a council presence; I wonder… the Fae are long-lived, maybe someone on their council…?”  
> “How would we contact the Parliament of the Evanuris?” Danny asks.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> +---++---++---++---++---++---++---+
> 
>   
> _  
> “Please, please I need you,” Mason begs.  
>  “Just give me a moment baby-cakes,” I grin down at him, dropping the toy to the floor and quickly fishing my own hard cock from the fly of my jeans, “I’ll take care of you.” From the angle the camera has my cock look as long and thick as the toy as I position the head against his puffy hole and slid inside.  
> Mason’s head tilts back, his mouth falling open and his eyes wide open, watching my face, as I slowly press my hips forward and my cock fills him inch by inch. With each inch that enters him small needy moans erupt from his throat. I grasp his thighs, resting against my chest and his legs cross against my back, as my pubes come to rest against his hairless balls. I pull back and begin long, slow, deep thrusts in and out of his hole._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.  
>   
> This is the first half of what was intended to be chapter-02. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and have spent the last few weeks (and I'm still) going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 

“You’re a Wizard, Harry,” Danny deadpans, well, tries to, but he slips into a grin.

“So funny,” I growl, “I know I have magic – Hagrid – but what’s the deal with this alpha physiology? How does that make me…” I frown recalling what he specifically said, “Prince of the Abyssal Court?”

“I would say you’re more Dresden than Potter, and I said **A **prince,” he clarifies, “Potentially, maybe, once you have access to all the powers you have. But must be a demon lord as you have alpha physiology. There are nine ranks within the abyssal court; the Tempters, the Knights, the Lords/Ladies – Counts, Marquis, Dukes, Archdukes – the Princes/Princesses, the Kings/Queens, and The Absolute.”

“Absolute?” I ask.

“The Absolute rules the Abyssal Court. The Kings answer to the Absolute. Each king has authority over specific areas and powers, and the princes and lower demons of that area and power. Likewise with the princes of that area and power has authority over the lords and lower demons of that area, and the lords have authority over the knights and lower demons, and the knights have authority over the tempters, who are the ordinary demons – like me – who answer to everyone above them.”

“And you think I’m at least a lord…”

“I know you’re at least a duke,” Danny states with absolute surety, “Most likely an Archduke, if not a Prince of Seduction.”

“But I’m only half-demon,” I frown, “I can’t be a demon lord or prince.”

“You may not be a pure blood demon, but you have more powers than most full blood demons and you have demon alpha-physiology, so, you are at the very least a duke,” the spirit demon insists.

“And the shit that is about to hit the fan is?” Derek growls at the spirit demon.

“If we manage to avoid the attention of the Abyssal Court, nothing…” Danny shrugs.

“But?!” I press.

“The Abyssal Court has representatives on the Council of Thirteen. We have Deaton enquiring about the Awakened, and their involvement with the Council, through the Emissary Council. There is nothing to stop that inquiry getting back to the other members of the thirteen. And some of them are far older than the members of the Emissary Council…”

“Like members of the Abyssal Court?” I propose.

“Or the Parliament of the Evanuris, or the Convention of Thorns, and – though it is only rumours – some of the Magister College,” Danny adds, “And I don’t think you want the attention of the Abyssal Court turning to you.”

“Talking from personal experience?” Aiden smirks.

“Yes and no,” the spirit demon evades.

“And by yes you mean?” I press for details.

Sighing, he continues, “So, after the building with all my LOGOS papers and artefacts burned to the ground, I may have hunted for those responsible. I knew the story about everything being destroyed was a lie. While I was searching for answers, I may have been less than discreet when questioning some people and…”

“You being not so human might have scared the humans,” I surmise, “Bringing you to the attention of the demon council.”

“I’m a spirit demon, and anything I do that brings notice of the supernatural means I answer to Queen Dušanka, the Reaper of Souls, the mother of spirit demons. The… lets call it stern warning I got was not pleasant. However, the ‘no’ part of my answer was that you don’t want them to become aware of the LOGOS…”

“The fewer people knowing about that the better,” I agree.

“And, if they start taking notice of you, they may start to take notice of the pack…”

“Why would the Abyssal Court take an interest in the pack?” I say aloud as the answer occurs to me.

“Because you’re our head of house,” Scott voices his realisation before I say it.

“And for that fact alone, some of them would see as a means of gaining influence – however minor – in the Werewolf Senate,” Danny adds, “So…”

“Okay,” I interrupt, “We don’t want to draw unwanted attention on ourselves.” I find myself following one of my dad’s habits when I scrub my hand over my face, “So, let’s try and not gain the notice of the demon council.”

“I think we still need to consider other means of researching the Awakened, or Qui-Ante – or whatever they actually are called – than just Deaton snooping around the Emissary Council,” Danny comments.

“What else can we do?” Scott frowns at him, “We don’t have any other contacts with the council, and we just agreed we don’t want to involve the demons.”

“Well, maybe Chris Argent would know how to contact the Hunter Authority,” the spirit demon suggests, “And maybe Peter…” 

Derek growls at the mention of his Uncle’s name, before he begrudgingly admits, “Peter may be our best source for contacting the Werewolf Senate. He was involved in the pack politics with my mom and Laura; something I never was.”

“Though,” I ponder, “If the Qui-ante are as old as we think and Deaton has never heard of their involvement, maybe we need some older supernaturals that have a council presence; I wonder… the Fae are long-lived, maybe someone on their council…?”

“How would we contact the Parliament of the Evanuris?” Danny asks.

“Lydia…?” I suggest, “She is a banshee, maybe she knows about the councils and the thirteen.”

“Will she even talk to you?” Scott asks, the scepticism clear in his voice, and I can’t really disagree. I could use the LOGOS to persuade her to talk to me… “And no, you promised not to use the LOGOS…” he adds, so something must have shown on my face.

“Except to protect the pack,” I say, “And it could be argued that…”

“No, it couldn’t,” Derek interrupts me and then Scott adds, “Not when we don’t know why they programmed the device to do what it did, we don’t know what their intention is. Using the LOGOS is too much of a risk, you can’t be sure that using it to make her talk to you isn’t gonna create some problem like it did with Liam’s mom?”

“I know I screwed up with changes to cover what happened with Liam,” I concede, before putting forward my defence, “But that change was a lot more complex than making Lydia not dismiss me out of hand.”

“How about I try talking to Lydia?” Danny suggests, “She’s less likely to ignore me.”

“True,” I say as I contemplate the options, “Plus, if you tackle Lydia, I can question Peter on what he knows…”

“You’re not going to see Peter alone,” Derek insists.

“I can handle Peter,” I snort, “I think he knows not to cross us, especially given he’s acting as the broker for Liam’s pup’s, and any future pups Liam and Scott have. He’s not gonna want to jeopardise an income stream.” Derek’s eyebrows try to meet as his glabella – you know, that space between your eyebrows – furrows; he clearly doesn’t like my answer, so I relent, “Fine, you can come and be my protector.”

“Me too,” Jordan states.

“Fine,” I sigh, “We can head over to Peter’s after your shift finishes tomorrow. Now, anything else?”

“Yes,” Scott barks, his head jerking as he looks up from where he’s patting Cas and fixes his gaze on me, “Now that you have devised a way to get more information on the ancient aliens and what they are doing to you, we need to plan what to do about the LOGOS Killer.”

“We need to identify them first,” I say, not mentioning that I have an idea, mostly based on a general vibe I’ve been getting and from looking things up using the LOGOS and googling the internet.

“Mr. Douglas,” Isaac adds, “He’s dangerous, I could feel he’s not nice.”

“Even though most of the students at school, especially the girls…”

“Because he’s hot,” Mason interrupts Liam, who frowns at his friend. “Well, he is hot, to look at,” Mason defends his comment, “But he just gives off the vibe of… that there is something dangerous about him; that he’s a threat to us.”

“Yeah,” Scott and Liam agree. And Isaac nods in concurrence, his head rubbing against my shoulder. I see Ethan, Aiden, and Danny nodding too.

“I know, I’ve felt the same sensation of unease around him,” I confirm, “I wonder if it’s related to the ritual.”

“I think so,” Danny comments, “The intention of it was that we’d get a warning about threats and that the threat would feel uneasy in our territory.”

“Let’s see what the LOGOS knows about him,” I suggest. The image on the TV screen changes.

«Limited Access Available. Subject Douglas, Garrett, Mr. – a.k.a von Reichstein-Douglas, Gerhold, Hauptmann»

“Show the available information,” I state.

Subject: | Douglas, Garrett, Mr.  
a.k.a von Reichstein-Douglas, Gerhold, Hauptmann  
---|---  
Born: | June 21, 1908  
Species: | Löwenmensch, Alpha  
Biological Sex / Gender: | Male / cis-Male  
Alterations created by: | The Geneticist  
Subject locked by:  | The Geneticist  
Last Lock Date: | September 27, 1943  
  
“What’s a Löwenmensch?” Scott asks.

“It’s German for Lion Man, so, I’m thinking he’s a werewolf/lion hybrid,” I inform him.

“He looks good for someone who’s one-hundred and five,” Mason comments.

“So not the point,” I frown at him, relenting slightly as I add, “Even if it is true.”

“What details can we see on Douglas, or whatever his name is?” Derek grumbles, which I’m sure is down to me agreeing with Mason that the physics teacher is hot.

“You’re looking at it,” I say, with a huff of breath before continuing, “We can tell that this ‘Geneticist’ made changes to him, but what they did I have no idea. The changes and everything else about him are locked and I cannot access the details or use the LOGOS to alter anything about him. Danny,” I turn to our technomage-demon, “Can you Google-fu some more information?”

“Let’s see,” he fetches his laptop and starts typing. “There was a Captain Gerhold von Reichstein-Douglas in the Schutzstaffel, the SS. They were attached to the Ahnenerbe, and… more specifically to the Abteilung Paranormale; the paranormal department.” Danny looks up from his laptop, “There were rumours that the Third Reich were searching for artefacts reputed to have powers; like the arc of the covenant, or the…”

“The spear of destiny,” I interrupt Danny, “But what if it wasn’t the spear that they were searching for, what if they were searching for the LOGOS device powered by the spear?”

“And he still is,” Danny adds.

“Our physics teacher is the LOGOS Killer?” Mason squeaks.

“If it is him, I don’t think he’ll give up trying to get the device,” Aiden states.

“I don’t think he’ll stop killing anything in his way to getting the device,” Derek growls.

“And, given what he is, we can’t let the FBI, or my dad, catch up to him and try to arrest him,” I say.

“We need to get proof he’s the LOGOS Killer,” Scott says, “Then we work-out what the options are.”

“I can try and check if he’s come up in the enquiries so far,” my hellhound suggests.

“Good idea,” I smile at him, “But if it is him,” I turn back to look at Scott, “I don’t think we’ll have many options in how we deal with him.”

“So, until we have more on Mr. Douglas, we keep watch on him and dig up what we can,” Scott decrees, “And be careful around him, we don’t want to make him suspicious of us.”

“I can’t use the LOGOS to find out what he’s up to because almost everything about him is locked and unavailable, but,” I smile at the pack, “I could use my Incubus powers to get him to talk.”

“You plan to fuck the truth out of him?” Derek growls unhappily.

“No,” I scowl, “I plan to seduce, tease, and trick the truth out of him.”

“Stiles,” Derek groans and growls my name in frustration, “We don’t even know if your powers will work on him. We don’t know what he is capable of, and he’s an alpha...”

“And at school I won’t be alone,” I try to calm my worried mate, “Aiden, Scott, Danny, Ethan, and Isaac will be there, and Liam and Isaac can contact you for back-up if we need to. I mean, I am a sex demon and a trickster. I handled Uncle Zombie-wolf, I’m sure I can handle one alpha werelion.”

  
  


The next morning – as it’s a public holiday and school being closed for that holiday – I’m having a late breakfast while starting up the laptop at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. It turned out, while I had been unconscious and the nanites had been working on my DNA to turn me into a ‘homo sapien melior’, Mason had still kept the large plug in his ass and was extremely horny. So, after we agreed our plans for finding out about the Qui-ante and getting proof that Douglas was the LOGOS Killer, Isaac, Mason, and me made the video we should have made the day before. I take a sip of my coffee, a bite of my toasted bagel with egg, bacon, and cheese, then click the on-screen button to start the rough-cut of the video playing.

_ The scene starts with Isaac and Mason sprawled out on the carpet wearing just their diapers. There are toys scattered around them as they play with animal plushies; Mason has a dark grey wolf while Isaac has a large lion. _

_ “This is Snarf and he’s gonna bite your wolf’s head,” Isaac growls.  _

_ “Na-ah,” Mason disagrees, “Wolfie is gonna make Snarf his friend, because he’s gonna help him find where Mumm-Ra has trapped Lion-O. Then they’ll be best-friends forever…” _

_ “Like us?” Isaac asks; going off the script. _

_ “Yeah,” Mason smiles at him, “Just like us.” Isaac beams at the answer. _

_ “Okay, boys,” my voice can be heard as I come into shot, “Time for a diapee check.” _

_ “Da-addy, Wolfie is gonna help Snarf find Lion-O,” Isaac whines at the interruption, “And then they’ll be bestest friends like me and Ma…Ky.” Luckily Isaac’s slip sounds like he said ‘my Ky’, but he’s clearly falling into his little space and  _

_ “Well, how about, I check your diaper and get you a clean one if you need it. Then, you can have a quick nap while I check Ky’s diaper so that you’re all refreshed and ready to get back to searching for Lion-O,” I hold my hands out in front of me as I bend down, and a sulking Isaac reaches out to be picked up. “See,” I say sticking my fingers inside his diaper, “Your wet and need changing.” _

_ I carry Isaac over to the changing table, while Mason sits on the floor, hugging his wolf plushie to his chest as a he slowly rocks back and forth and gently chews at his bottom lip as he watches. Laying Isaac down on his back I quickly unfasten the diaper and taking a baby-wipe I wash over his cock and balls, before lifting his legs to my shoulder and pulling the wet diaper from under him, I use another wipe to wash between his bum cheeks. I wrap the used wipes up in the dirty diaper and drop it in the pail. With a fresh diaper under his bum, I quickly dust some powder over his skin and fasten the diaper. I bed over him and blow a raspberry on his tummy. _

_ “Daddy!” he squeals, giggling in delight. _

_ “There’s my little Angel,” I smile at him, “Let’s get you settled down while I take care of Ky.” I lift Isaac up and he wraps his legs and arms around me, his head resting on my shoulder. _

_ “We look for Lion-O after,” he yawns, his eyes drooping. _

_ “Absolutely,” I agree, laying him down in the large adult-sized crib, “After I’ve changed Ky and you’ve had a little nap.” I kiss his forehead and place his pacifier between his lips. _

_ “So young man,” I turn to Mason, “Ready for your diaper check?” _

_ “Yes Uncle Dylan,” Mason breathily replies. _

_ Lifting him onto the changing table, I slide a couple of fingers into the diaper. _

_ “Well, this is definitely wet, and there is certainly something needing dealt with,” I smirk at him. _

_ “Please Uncle Dylan, I… I need it so much, please, will you deal with it?” Mason pleads, his eyes wide with want. _

_ “Okay, baby-cakes,” his eyes widen at the appellation, “Lay back on the table, and I’ll deal with it for you.” _

_ He leans back, resting on his elbows before lying flat on the changing table, his feet rising up until they rest on my shoulders. I quickly unfasten the diaper and as I pull it open his hard cock springs forth and slaps against his abs. _

_ “Well now,” I smile at him, “It’s not just pee-pee that’s made your diaper all wet is it?” His eyes crinkle as he shakes his head, his bottom lip caught in his teeth. Pulling the wet diaper from under his ass, the end of the large blue butt plug comes into view. “What’s this?” I gasp in mock surprise. _

_ “I… I needed something,” Mason breathily replies. _

_ “What did you need something for?” I grip the base of the plug, looking up along the length of his stretched-out body as I slowly pull. There’s an audible gasp from Mason as the plug loosens and the camera fixes on the stretching of his hole as the neon blue silicone emerges from within. _

_ “Needed something big and long… needed something to get me ready for you,” Mason hoarsely gasps and moans as I slowly extricate the length from him. _

_ “This is very thick and long,” my voice sounds deep and gravely as I pull the last inch of blue rubber from him, the length of it seen as it hangs next to his thigh, nearly as long as the distance from his knee to his hip; and his hole hanging open as it waits to be filled. _

_ “Please, please I need you,” Mason begs. _

_ “Just give me a moment baby-cakes,” I grin down at him, dropping the toy to the floor and quickly fishing my own hard cock from the fly of my jeans, “I’ll take care of you.” From the angle the camera has my cock look as long and thick as the toy as I position the head against his puffy hole and slid inside. _

_ Mason’s head tilts back, his mouth falling open and his eyes wide open, watching my face, as I slowly press my hips forward and my cock fills him inch by inch. With each inch that enters him small needy moans erupt from his throat. I grasp his thighs, resting against my chest and his legs cross against my back, as my pubes come to rest against his hairless balls. I pull back and begin long, slow, deep thrusts in and out of his hole. His hands fly over his head and grasp onto the edge of the table as I pick up the pace, until the SLAP, SLAP, SLAP sound of my hips against his ass reverberates around the room. With each thrust inward I find the mark and the stimulation of his bundle of nerves has long low moans drawn from Mason in a never-ending stream. _

_ His stomach is glistening with a mixture of sweat and the precum leaking from his hard shaft that is dancing across his abs with each slap of my hips against him. _

_ “I’m getting close baby-cakes,” I gasp, “Want me to fill you up, or…” _

_ “Fill me, please, fill me.” _

_ With a gasp I lean over him as I shoot my load inside him, his own release hitting his chin and neck, his chest, until it is dribbling over his abs. His cock quickly softening after release. I slowly pull out and my cum can be seen escaping from his stretched, puckered hole. With a couple of fingers, I push seed back inside his warm hole, eliciting further gasps and moans from Mason’s lips. _

_ “Let’s get a clean diaper on you, sleepy head,” I grin down at the well fucked boy, his legs, languidly resting on my shoulders as he stretches his arms out over his head in a cat-like fashion. _

_ “Thank you, Uncle,” he yawns, a sleepy smile playing at his lips. _

_ The scene fades to black. _

Despite it not being on the video, I had actually diapered Mason at that point, and I’d taken Mason and Isaac through to the aftercare room to nap. The three of us on the bed; me in the middle with a diapered little on either side.

I pop the last bite of bagel in my mouth, finish my second cup of coffee and go in search of Derek; it’s time to meet up with Jordan and go visit Peter.

  
  


I park down the street from Peter’s apartment building. Jordan, who had finished his shift and arrived at the pack house just as Derek and I were leaving, is sitting in the back and Derek is in the passenger seat.

“So, you guys let me do the talking,” I stress, staring at Jordan in the rear-view mirror.

“Yes, Sir,” he intones.

“Within reason,” Derek frowns, “If he…”

“Derek,” I interrupt him, “I know you don’t trust zombie wolf any more than I do, but you have to trust me to handle this. Okay?”

“I trust you,” he sulks, “I just don’t trust Peter not to try and trick you and weaken the pack for his own nefarious schemes…”

“Now you’re just sounding like me,” I snort, “We’re here for information, and he can’t have any scheme, tricksy or otherwise planned for today. He doesn’t know we’re coming. So, believe me, I’ll still be on the lookout for any trick, today and every time we meet with him. Okay?”

“Okay,” Derek concedes; I reward him with a kiss before we get out of the car.

We arrive at Peter’s door and as I raise my hand to knock, it suddenly opens, revealing Peter standing on the other side of the doorway with two other guys. Both werewolves.

“Stiles, Derek,” Peter smiles, “What an unexpected pleasure. This is Janos Skorzeny, and his young protégé Eric Cord, from the Remy Pack in Salt Lake City.” I turn my attention to the two unknown werewolves. Skorzeny looks to be at least close to sixty, with short grey hair, a light stubble covering his chin, and an eye-patch over his left eye. Cord is much younger, early twenties I’d guess, with a head of brown hair, combed back in a… very eighties style. I get the sense of some uneasiness between Skorzeny and both his ‘protégé’ and Peter. Peter turns to Skorzeny, “This is Stiles Stilinski, Emissary of the McCall pack.”

“Emissary in training,” I correct him, “Deaton is our pack Emissary.”

“You are from the pack with the lupul cu câinii?” Skorzeny enquires, his voice is gravelly and sets my teeth on edge, “We were interested in purchasing their pups.”

“Really,” I force a smile.

“Yes, but Mr Hale here was telling us that he already has buyers for the four pups.”

“I guess you’ll just need to wait until one of our lupul have another litter,” I try to grin, and I’m not sure if it comes across as friendly or more of a grimace.

“You have more than one lupul?” I realise my mistake as I find myself under the full scrutiny of Skorzeny’s one good eye, and see his pack mate, Cord, shrink back.

“We a very fortunate,” I cautiously reply.

“Would you consider selling one of them to me, I mean my pack?” Now I feel my hackles rise at question and his assumption of our pack members being nothing more than chattel.

“Janos, you don’t mind if I call you Janos, do you?” I smile at him and continue before he responds, “If your pack was fortunate enough to have more than one lupul cu câinii, would you sell them to another pack?”

“No, no I guess we wouldn’t,” he smiles back, but I sense a simmering resentment hiding behind the façade. He turns back to Peter instructing him, “Do keep my pack in mind when the next litter is available.”

“I will definitely remember you and your pack when there is another lupul litter,” Peter smiles back.

“That pack do not get any of our pups, ever,” I firmly state once we are alone with Peter in his living room, door closed and Skorzey and Cord on the other side and out of earshot.

“I would never allow them near pups, and,” Peter stresses, “I had no intention of letting them know it was your pack that has a lupul, let alone more than one. Alpha Skorzeny is someone I do not trust. Hopefully, he didn’t catch your or your pet’s,” he glances at Jordan, who like a good pet doesn’t rise to the taunt, “Scent and know that you’re not a human spark or that you have a hellhound.”

“Jordan is more than my pet hellhound,” I scowl at Peter, then a thought occurs to me, “If Skorzeny is the alpha, how come the pack is the Remy pack?” I frown at him in confusion.

“All of his pack were killed,” Peter clarifies, “He was feral, and the hunters were considering being pro-active in putting him down…”

“How considerate of them to consider instead of just acting on it for once,” I can’t help but quip.

Peter continues, ignoring my comment except for a snort of laughter before he continues, “Only Alpha Remy gave him sanctuary and was able to get him under control, so he joined Remy’s pack as his second.”

“How were his pack killed?” I suddenly find myself wondering; half imagining it to be something similar to what happened to Peter and Derek’s family, or what happened to the Primal Pack a few months ago.

“There are conflicting theories about that,” Peter looks knowingly at Derek.

“Theories?” I press for clarification.

“The only persons that could know for certain are the killers and their victims,” Peter states the obvious, “Some thought that Gray Wolf, Skorzeny’s second at the time, led a coup and had the backing of most of the other betas. Skorzeny was known to be a…” I can see Peter searching for the least offensive word to use, “…ruthless alpha. They think he slaughtered his own pack, those that supported Gray Wolf’s attempt to take over as alpha, and then everyone else in thoughtless violence as he went feral.”

“Did he?”

“When Remy managed to calm him down and question him, he stated that he felt the loss of each of his betas and when he found himself at the pack house surrounded by their bodies he lost it, until Remy talked him back from his feral state.”

“That doesn’t say he didn’t do it. Did anyone ask him directly if he killed his pack?”

“Anyone who asked, if he didn’t just punch them senseless, was firmly informed that he already told Alpha Remy what happened, and he didn’t need to answer to anyone else.”

“Huh,” Derek gruffly sums up my thoughts.

“I have no intention of getting on the wrong side of Skorzeny, but like I said,” Peter spoke, “I don’t trust him, and I have no intention of ever selling any of the pups to him. I just wish you hadn’t mentioned that there is more than one lupul cu câinii in the pack.”

“You think he’ll cause trouble for the pack?” I inquire, Derek turns his gaze sharply on his uncle and I can feel his worry.

“Probably not,” Peter states, but I hear the uncertainty in his voice, “I doubt he wants the attention.”

“Hopefully,” I voice.

“Now, to what do I owe this unexpected visit, if I’d known you were coming I’d have gotten more salt in,” he smiles sharply at me as he makes his little dig, then arches his eyebrow enquiringly, “It wasn’t to talk about an alpha you didn’t know was here.”

“What do you know about the Qui-ante and their membership of the Council of Thirteen?” I straight out ask, mainly just to see the look on Peter’s face which goes from confused to thoughtful and back to confused.

“And what do you know of the Council of Thirteen?” he ferrets for information.

“What do you know of the Qui-ante?” I challenge.

“I don’t even know what the Qui-ante are.”

“You’ve never heard of Those Who Came Before?” Derek scoffs, and it’s like a light bulb goes on above Peter’s head; his whole expression morphing to mix of wonder and incredulity.

“You’re looking for a LOGOS device,” he states with the toothy grin of predator staring at its prey.

“No,” I flatly deny, because we are not looking for a LOGOS device, and I know he hears the truth. “We are looking into the Qui-Ante,” I stress the separate syllables, “Or the Awakened, or whatever their actual name is. And what their involvement with the Council of Thirteen is.”

“Why?”

“To determine if they are a threat to the pack,” I answer him.

“They Who Came Before? How could they be a threat?” the older wolf frowns at me, “If they are who they are thought to be, they are long gone. I’m not even sure their supposed great devices, the LOGOS, even exist. I had Jennifer,” at our quizzical looks he adds, “My nurse at the hospital…”

“That you killed and stuffed into the trunk of your car?” I remind him.

He continues, ignoring my remark, “Look into the legends about the LOGOS as I figured I could have used one to heal myself more quickly, and if I found the right one I could have changed history ensuring our pack was never killed by that bitch.” He snarls that last word.

“Changing the past to fix the present isn’t as easy as you might think,” I huff, and ignore the calculating look Peter gives me. “The information we have,” I continue, “Is that Qui-ante may have created the human race to use as slaves but were overthrown. The LOGOS devices were among the advanced technological devices they had created. They were supposedly involved with the Council of Thirteen, and were influential among the supernatural councils, which, if true, means they were around and meddling in human affairs after they were overthrown by their human slaves.”

“And what makes you think they are a threat to your pack?” Peter’s gaze is scrutinising as his eyes flick between Derek and me.

“It’s not that they are necessarily a threat to the pack,” I carefully word my reply, it’s not like I want to let Peter know there are ancient alien nanites running around my body doing whatever they are doing to me, “But more a case of, if they really were involved with the supernatural council, and if they really were experimenting on sentient lives, and if they really were enslavers of all humanity, where are they and what are they up to?”

“And you came to me looking for answers because?” he continues to scrutinise us.

“You’re not the only one that we are talking to about this,” Derek snorts, “But, you were involved with mom when it came to political matters, so, if mom was involved with these supernatural councils, you may know who to talk to for answers.”

“And what would this information be worth?̶#8221; the wolfish toothy grin from the slippery conniving brigand is almost scary.

“That would depend on the information,” I tell him.

“I want to renegotiate my contract with Hale Stud Services for the sale of the pups,” he states, “And I want the protection of the pack.”

“Who have you pissed off?” Derek growls at him.

“No one.”

“Who do you plan to piss off?” I ask.

“This may be a novel concept to you Stiles, but I don’t actively plan to piss off people who could disrupt my general safety and well-being.”

“But you are expecting trouble,” I stare right into his eyes, “That’s why you’re asking to be considered pack.”

“I’m not asking to be pack,” Peter all but snarls, “I’m asking to be given the protection of the pack, not become a member of it.”

“That will be up to our alpha,” Derek coldly states, “And to even be considered, the information you get us needs to be worth it.”

“I’ll email you a draft of the new contract,” Peter’s response is equally cold as he stares at his nephew, “And I’ll let you know when I have any information.”

  
  


When we get back to the pack house, my phone pings, and checking it I see a notification that I’ve received an email, from Peter. He has already sent us his draft of the contract amendments he wants, which makes me think he had that drafted before we arrived at his apartment.

Once inside the house, I head to the office and grab my laptop to read through the changes he has sent. Once I finish, I call Scott and Derek into the office to go through it and agree our response to his demands.

“He wants what?” Scott growls, almost sub vocally, as he reads the email.

“Let’s start with the main question,” I suggest, “Do we want to renegotiate the contract with him, or do I just whammy him and get the information from him?”

“We don’t even know if he has the information we want, and if you try to coerce the information from him before he has it, he may become a threat.”

“So, we renegotiate, but the contract only becomes valid if he delivers useful information.” Both Scott and Derek nod at my proposal. “We will need to very carefully define what useful information is.”

“And it needs to be backed up with proof,” Derek declares.

“We’ll want the receipts,” Scott adds, “Or the contract remains the current one.”

“Okay, so the money should be the easiest part of this renegotiation,” I hope, “His demand for forty percent is not acceptable, and he knows it. I think we counteroffer twelve and a half and haggle him down to at least twenty. He already has his payment from the buyer on top of the percentage he gets from us.”

“We offer him his ten percent and a guarantee that we won’t use any other broker,” Derek counters.

“Do we know any other broker?” Scott asks.

“Not currently,” Derek admits, “But, Deaton knew about Peter, he may know someone else.”

“I wonder…” I voice aloud, and the screen on the laptop we are huddled around shifts to show the interface of the LOGOS, displaying a list of lupil cu canii in California. Just like I was thinking about. There are six names on the list, and two of them are in this house. “Seriously,” I screech, “There are over thirty-eight million people in California, and one percent of them are werewolves, but only six of them are lupil cu canii? Six in three-hundred and thirty-eight thousand?”

“Deaton did say we were rare,” Scott shrugs.

“But that rare?” I can’t keep the disbelief out of my voice, “I mean, werewolves are like one percent of the population, and that’s rare, so, I was expecting about two to three thousand would be lupil cu canii; not…” I quickly do the math in my head, “zero point zero, zero, one, six percent.”

“What about for the whole country?” Derek asks. I think the question to the LOGOS and the answer appears on screen; <20 of 1,899 results displayed. Page 1 of 95> is above the list of names.

“That’s still way lower than I expected,” I stress, “But, now we need Danny’s skills to track down someone that is common across them all, or at least many of them. That will give us a likely candidate for rival to Peter in the puppy trade.” I rise from the chair I’m sitting in and head to the door of the study.

“Hey, Danny, you got a minute?” I call out into the den.

“Sure,” Danny smiles back, lifting Ethan from his lap and heading over to me. As he enters the study, I close the door behind us and then we quickly bring him up to speed on what I want.

“Okay, so, you want me to take these nineteen hundred names and look through all their social media and other on-line presence and find a common link between them to try and identify other lupil cu canii puppy brokers,” Danny reiterates what we just asked of him.

“Yep,” I look at him expectantly, as Scott and Derek just nod their heads in agreement.

“That’s… that’s not gonna be a quick job,” he replies, and I see the contemplative look settle across his face, “Are you sure Peter isn’t just chancing his arm with this renegotiation of his contract? I mean, why wouldn’t he just ask for a separate payment for the information about the Quiante?”

“Oh, he’s chancing more than his arm,” Derek grumbles.

“But,” I interject, “It would be better for us to go back with a real threat, rather than just me threatening to give him a happy ending; literally.” I raise my eyebrows and lean toward our technomage, “Come on, surely for a demon with your skill set and aptitude it is doable, right?”

“It’s doable,” he looks offended that I’d doubt his abilities, “Give me a week and I’ll let you know what I’ve found.”

“Thanks,” I grin at him, “Now,” I turn to Derek and Scott, “Peter’s request to have pack protection.”

“I don’t trust him enough to allow him in the pack,” Scott frowns.

“Me neither,” Derek agrees, “Plus, I don’t like him enough to get down on my knees and suck him off for our porn site, and don’t trust him enough to suck me off; I’d be too busy worrying he’d bite it off.”

”I hadn’t even thought about him being involved with our porn,” Scott’s shocked expression betraying how he just realised that anyone actually in the pack will be, “He’d have to know about me and Liam being human puppies, and Isaac and Mason being teen babies, and…”

“Everything about the pack,” I finish for him, “But, he did say that he **wasn’t** asking to be allowed in the pack, just for pack protection. I mean, would we trust him enough to accept him into the pack?”

“NO!” both Derek and Scott emphatically agree.

“Okay, so…”

“He can have pack protection, but **only** where he is the innocent party in whatever he needs protection from. We already agreed to him living in our territory,” Scott determines.

“While he is the McCall-Hale pack puppy broker,” I add. Derek and Scott agree, “Fine, I’ll reply to his email saying that we’re reviewing his demands and will get back to him. Tomorrow after school we can see what information we can get from Deaton about other puppy brokers and the Qui-ante before we draw up a counter-offer to go back to Peter with.” The three of them nod in agreement.

“Okay,” I stand up, turning off the laptop, “Time to change Isaac’s and Mason’s diaper, then everyone needs to head home; it’s a school night, and,” I look down at Scott, “Mama McCall will be expecting you and Isaac home for dinner, just as my dad will be expecting me.”

“Who’s on bodyguard duty tonight?” Derek asks, looking at Scott.

“It would be you, but you can’t leave Liam here on his own, not this close to his due date,” Scott starts to panic.

“It’s fine, I’ll take Aiden home with me,” I calm the worry I sense from them both, at least somewhat, though not completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-04
> 
>   
> Arriving at school, I drive into the parking lot with Aiden sitting in the passenger seat. Scott and Isaac are in the back seat. We can see Liam, surrounded protectively by Mason, Ethan, and Danny as they wait for us. Liam, wearing an oversized shirt to partially hide his swollen rounded tummy.  
> “You sure you’re not gonna welp those pups in school?” I quietly tease him as Scott pulls him into a hug.  
> “No,” he whines, “I mean, yes, I… it’s more than three weeks until they’re due, right?” he mumbles his flustered reply, “They won’t be this early, will they?”  
> “I’m only teasing,” I soothe him as Scott glowers at me over Liam’s shoulder, “You’ll be safely at the pack house while we video you birthing the pups for the buyers to see.” Liam groans as he leans further into Scott’s embrace.  
> “Come on you gotta check Isaac’s and Mason’s diapers before we head to classes,” Scott states while he continues to frown at me for upsetting his consort with my teasing.  
>   
> The only member of the pack that is in Douglas’s class today is Mason. It’s his last class of the day. At lunch we arrange that I’ll meet Mason outside of his class, as I have a free period for my last period and, as I’ll be in the library, will be closest to his class.  
> I decide to head to the classroom a little early.  
>   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is the second half of what was intended to be Chapter-02. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and have spent the last few weeks (and I'm still) going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 
> 
>   
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

Tuesday morning, I wake up to the feeling of a hot wet mouth wrapped around my morning wood. Opening my eyes, I look down to see Aiden’s head bobbing up and down as he moans around my hard-on and my tail fucks in and out of his ass. Looking between his spread legs I see his own cock is hanging hard and dripping.

“Would you rather my tail keeps fucking you or do you want my cock in your ass?” I ask him. His lips tighten around my shaft as he lifts his head up, there’s a popping sound as his lips pull free of my cock-head.

“I definitely want your cock in my ass,” he grins down at me with a hunger in his eyes.

“Think you can take both?” I quirk an eyebrow at him. I see the wheels start to turn; I know DP is not something he particularly cares for…

“Do I get to cum while you and your tail fuck me?” he negotiates.

“As long as I do first,” I agree. With a smile he straddles my waist and wrapping a hand around my still hard cock directs it between his ass cheeks and I feel it slide against my tail. His own hard shaft is now drooling over my chest and abs as he rocks back and forth trying to relax enough to allow my cock-head to breach into him alongside my tail. He forces himself down with a grunt and I feel the head of my cock push past the ring of muscle and squeeze into the tightness of his ass against the end length of my tail.

“Careful,” I warn him, “Don’t want you injuring yourself…”

“Werewolf healing,” he smugly answers.

“Or me,” I finish my line.

“And you’re a Demon Lord, with supernatural healing too,” he frowns as he pushes against my cock, forcing more into himself, “And, we need to walk and feed Cas before we head to school.” He slides the last of my length alongside my tail and begins to fuck himself with both as he chases both our orgasms. I reach up grab the back of his neck, pulling his face down to mine and kiss him. He moans into my mouth as his cock rubs along my stomach, catching in the treasure trail of hair. His movements become more rapid and urgent as his need to come increases, pulling me closer and closer to the edge.

I grab his hips and still his thrusts, holding myself deep inside him, my tail still rubbing against his joy-spot as shoot my load into him, both of us moaning into the other’s mouth as he shudders and shakes, spilling his release between us.

“Fuck…”

“We just did,” I snort, “Now we need to clean up, get dressed, get breakfast, feed and walk the dog, go pick up Scott and Isaac, and get to school on time.”

Arriving at school, I drive into the parking lot with Aiden sitting in the passenger seat. Scott and Isaac are in the back seat. We can see Liam, surrounded protectively by Mason, Ethan, and Danny as they wait for us. Liam, wearing an oversized shirt to partially hide his swollen rounded tummy.

“You sure you’re not gonna welp those pups in school?” I quietly tease him as Scott pulls him into a hug.

“No,” he whines, “I mean, yes, I… it’s more than three weeks until they’re due, right?” he mumbles his flustered reply, “They won’t be this early, will they?”

“I’m only teasing,” I soothe him as Scott glowers at me over Liam’s shoulder, “You’ll be safely at the pack house while we video you birthing the pups for the buyers to see.” Liam groans as he leans further into Scott’s embrace.

“Come on you gotta check Isaac’s and Mason’s diapers before we head to classes,” Scott states while he continues to frown at me for upsetting his consort with my teasing.

_ _

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««_

  


The only member of the pack that is in Douglas’s class today is Mason. It’s his last class of the day. At lunch we arrange that I’ll meet Mason outside of his class, as I have a free period for my last period and, as I’ll be in the library, will be closest to his class.

I decide to head to the classroom a little early. As I walk along the corridor, I feel a distinct chill in the air. Looking through the window on the classroom door I see Douglas slam his hands palm down on the desk, just as the bell rings. It takes a moment before the class, that would normally rush for the door as the bell rang, rise from their seats and file out. All with somewhat shell-shocked looks on their face. Mason makes a beeline for me when he sees me standing there.

“Unc… Stiles,” he stammers, and I pull him into a hug.

“What happened in there?” 

“I… I don’t know…” Mason whispers close to my ear, “Something was… he wasn’t like he normally is, he was colder with everyone, short-tempered with them. Like every wrong answer annoyed him…”

“Like something else was on his mind and he was taking it out on you?”

“I guess, maybe…” Mason contemplates my thought.

“Hey,” I quietly say, loud enough for any were to hear as I stare at Douglas through the window of the door, “Hauptmann von Reichstein-Douglas, lassen Sie meine Jungs in Ruhe.” My German may or may not have been accurate, but it got his attention as he turns his head sharply to stare at me; if looks could kill.

“Come on,” I say to Mason, “Time to go meet up with the rest of the pack; they’ll be waiting at the cars.” I lead Mason quickly along the corridor.

“Did you just…” Mason turns to look back down the hallway as we quickly stride through the throng of students, “Did you challenge an alpha werelion?”

“No,” I scoff, “I warned him off.”

  
  


  


“You did what?!” Derek snarls – actually snarls – at me when we get to Deaton’s and Scott recounts the version of events as relayed to the rest of the pack by Mason once we got to the school parking lot.

“All I did,” I defend myself, “Was speak softly so no human would hear me over the noise of the other students, and tell him in German, using his rank and actual surname, to back off.”

“And he heard,” Mason confirms, “As Stiles was dragging me down the hallway to the exit, I looked over my shoulder and he was out of the classroom and staring down the corridor after us.”

“You challenged an alpha,” Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, “And turned your back on him, as if he was inconsequential,” I can feel the worry roiling off him, and Aiden, and the rest of the pack, “You said you were going to seduce the truth out of him after your class with him, when the rest of the pack would be nearby; not challenge him alone and put yourself in more danger.”

“I wasn’t alone,” I retort, “Mason was there, and we were surrounded by other students. He couldn’t do anything.” The pack anxiety lessens, but I feel Aiden and Derek are not mollified, “I promised you I wouldn’t put myself in danger, and I won’t. My class with him is tomorrow, I’ll…”

“Not be able to go with your original plan now,” Scott says, “He knows that you know who he really is, so your plan to seduce him…”

“Might still work,” I hope, “I mean, the fact that he knows that I know who he is, and he knows that I know he knows I know…”

“Huh?!” the pack collectively take on a confused look; except for Danny.

“He doesn’t know about me,” I say, “I mean, he knows I know about the supernatural, but he doesn’t know I’m not human. So…”

“You don’t smell human,” Derek bursts my bubble, “If he was paying attention to your scent in the corridor…”

“He wouldn’t know my scent from anyone else’s in the corridor,” I state with certainty, “And to be sure, I can douse myself with cheap cologne and fill the class with pheromones to distract him.”

“And everyone else in the class,” Aiden scoffs, “You’ll be lucky if you don’t end up in a classroom orgy,” then smirks, “Or lucky if you do.”

“Any orgy I end up in will be with the pack, not my physics class and teacher. Now, the Awakened.”

“It has only been two days, I am still waiting on my colleagues responding to my enquiries,” Deaton responds, “But, in relation to your scent, I may have something to help you block that temporarily that would be more effective than you using cologne and your pheromones. Then, while Mr Dunbar is here, I may as well check on his litter of pups.”

“That’s great, but we also want to know if you know of any puppy broker other than my Uncle,” Derek states.

“We asked Peter about the Qui-ante too,” I add, “Now he wants to renegotiate his contract with us. So, we want other options.”

“There are not many brokers that helped packs trade lupil cu caniii pups,” Deaton thoughtfully responds, “However, Peter is not the only one that worked in this area of California. I will need to check if the other is still an option.”

Deaton gives me a jar of ointment to mask my scent enough to pass as human. His check-up on Liam shows the pups are well, and Liam needs more rest and vitamins; he gives him a booster shot and course of supplements to take for the next four weeks. As we leave, he promises that he will inform us the moment he hears anything about the Qui-ante or the other puppy broker.

  
  


  


The next day finds me sitting in physics class for the two periods before lunch. I’ve used the scent blocker that Deaton gave me and I’m praying that it’s working. The pack said it was masking my usual scent and that I _seemed_ human, but that was a few hours ago and Deaton wasn’t sure how long it would last.

The plan is that I’ll hold back while the rest of the class rush out the door heading to the cafeteria, or wherever they’re heading to eat, and the rest of the pack will make their way towards this room and skulk around in the corridor in case of emergency.

All through the class I feel the Captain’s gaze boring into me. No matter who he’s talking to, or where he appears to actually be looking, it feels like he has me in his sights. It’s slightly unnerving.

I decide to ask a question.

“Ca… Mr Douglas,” I nearly slip, and okay, so, maybe that nearly slip was deliberate, “Would you say that physicists are pursuers of knowledge that work above politics and cultural whim?”

“You should raise your hand to ask a question Mr Stilinski,” he admonishes me, but I can sense that he’s a little unsettled, “Rather than barking out your query and interrupting the class.”

“Sorry, sir,” I smile at him and lazily raise my arm.

“And you should be asking questions on kinematics, the subject at hand, but to answer your question,” he continues, “Yes, science is a pure pursuit that should not concern itself with politics and should only be concerned with the advancement of knowledge.”

“I notice you said, ‘should not concern itself’, which suggests that it does become political,” I latch on to his comment, “Would that include Max Planck and Werner Heisenberg? After all, Planck, Secretary of the Prussian Academy of Sciences in nineteen thirty-three, declared that its members had a special duty of loyalty to the Government; a government that had just dismissed all the Jewish scientists. Heisenberg is reported to have stated that ‘The Nazis should have been left in power longer, then they would have become quite decent.’” I keep eye contact with him throughout, “Doesn’t that suggest that they were both mired by the politics and cultural whim of an abhorrent regime?”

“I think, Mr Stilinski, that those would be questions better suited to history or social studies, not physics,” he deflects, a vein throbbing at his temple and a bit of alpha red bleeding into eyes, there’s a hint of an animalistic growl in his voice when asks, “So, I will ask you something more on topic, what is the definition of kinematics?

“It is the study of the motion of points, objects, and groups of objects without considering the causes of its motion,” I parrot the phrase he mentioned in a previous class.

“Good to know you’ve been paying attention,” he says as he turns to the rest of the class.

“Vorsicht, mein Hauptmann, your eyes are looking a little bit not exactly blood-shot,” I whisper low enough that none of the students around me will here.

He marches to the front of the class and turns, resting back against the edge of his desk as he faces the class. The calm mask back in place. Cold and impassive, with his eyes back to normal and the fake service industry smile gleaming.

“And who can tell me what we can do with kinematic equations?” he asks, despite the calm visage and smile there’s a coldness to his voice and a tension settles over the classroom. A flurry of hands rises in the air and he points to one of the other students to answer.

The bell rings, startling me from my contemplations of the best way to approach the alpha werelion. Everyone else is hastily grabbing their books and bags to make their exit as I slowly pack up.

“Mr Stilinski stay behind, everyone else can leave,” Douglas declares over the clamour of noise from chairs scraping against the floor as the students rush to get out of the tense, chilly, atmosphere now permeating the room. At least now there is a reason for me staying behind the rest of the class. I can let my pheromones get to work once the door closes behind the last classmate to leave. I just hope that Scott and the rest of the pack get to the corridor outside the room in case this doesn’t go down the way I plan.

_ _

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««_

  


With the thud of the door swinging closed behind the last of the other pupils leaving, I’m left alone in the room with the angry alpha werelion. Slowly, I rise from my chair and throwing my backpack over my shoulder let my pheromones start to permeate the room.

“What are you Mr Stilinski?” he fixes me with a glare.

“Me? Well, I’m a teenager trying to get through high-school and then go to college,” I shrug.

“But a teenage what?” he lifts his butt from the edge of the desk, folding his arms across his chest, as he glares at me, “You’re not a dog like the pack you run around with…”

“And I’m not a werelion either,” I pointedly state, adding, “And that’s a **werewolf** pack I run around with; though we do have some dogs, and not everyone in the pack is a werewolf, but…”

“Oh, but you know I am so much more than that,” he thinly smiles, making me stop a in my tracks, “You made that clear, mein junger Freund. You even knew to address me as Hauptmann instead of Kapitän. What I want to know is how.”

“Well, we do like to know about any potential threats that comes into our pack’s territory, and you know, I think you’d agree that an alpha werelion would count as a potential threat, and we do also have something of a computer genius in the pack who can make them do extraordinary things; he can find out all sorts for us…”

“Are you saying he was able to see past the fake identity I created that the school board didn’t?” his voice dripping with sarcasm, “Even if that were true, how could he have connected me to a German officer during the Third Reich?”

“There’s a lot of data out there on the web,” I try to convince him, letting a little more of my pheromones out, “Records of births, deaths, weddings, pictures, historical military records. Images and information on Ochstumsand camp, near Bremen; Oranienburg, north of Berlin; Esterwegen, near Hamburg…”

“Do you plan to list all of the detention centres?”

“They were more than detention centres,” I hear the anger leech into my voice, and it’s cold, “If Himmler had known what you are, would you have been allowed to continue as an officer in the SS? Hmm?” I hold back the snarl I feel building, “Or would you have found yourself in one of those ‘detention’ camps? Or maybe, they’d have sent you to the Kaiser Wilhelm Institute so the Nazi Eugenicists could study you, experiment on you? Like they did on so many innocent people.”

“You talk as if such actions have never occurred within this, or any other, country,” he states with distain, “While America, eventually, denounced what was happening in the Großdeutsches Reich, your own Public Health Service was conducting a clinical study at the Tuskegee University; a study that ran through the nineteen thirties, forties, and all the way into the nineteen seventies. Would that ‘study’ have been carried out the way it was if the subjects had not been of Negroid heritage?”

“African American,” I correct him.

“What?”

“The people who were subjected to the unethical and inhuman practices in the Tuskegee Study were African Americans.”

“Whatever term you wish to use, they were people that those conducting the study considered to be inferior racial stock.”

“That…”

“Is the truth of the matter,” Douglas smirks, “Those who are racially superior will always use those beneath them. As it was with your public health officials, as it was with the government formed by the National Socialist German Workers' Party…”

“Where their racist ideology, based on pseudo-science, was the cornerstone of everything they did…”

“Yes,” Douglas shrugs off my comment as if it means nothing. I think being alone in the closed classroom with him has my pheromones working on him; he seems a lot more relaxed and talkative.

“You would not have been seen as one of their ‘Master Race’,” I can’t stop myself making air-quotes.

“Probably not, I am not a blue-eyed blond,” he agrees, his eyes suddenly fixing on me, “But, they were never the Master Race; they were only human after all. So, those of us that knew better allowed them to kill each other off, while we bided our time to take control.”

“Who? What?” I splutter, “Who bided their time? No-one took control. The allied forces won the war and Third Reich fell.” And my pheromones must be working on him as he becomes a lot more like a cliched over-confident villain revealing his plan.

“Within each of the Cabinet and National Authorities, the Reich Offices, the Reich Ministries, and the Military and Paramilitary Organisations, were supernatural beings like me,” he stares at me with a calculating look, “And you,” I don’t react, “And we let the humans do what they wanted to each other while they thinned the herd…”

“Except it wasn’t to each other, it was one racist group murdering millions while others stood by on the side-lines thinking ‘well they’re not coming after people like me’; until they did. And what do you mean ‘thinned the herd’?”

“It wasn’t just the Jewish population that they targeted. They also sent repeat criminal offenders, people with disabilities, homosexuals, ideological and political opponents to these camps. It therefore also served our purpose as we could use it to remove those that would not survive the gift, or that would be so opposed to the gift they would band together to stop us…”

“Stop you from doing what?” I think I know, but I want to hear it.

“The plan was to eventually take control of the camps, change the people arriving at them to those we deemed suitable, and use them as centres to give the gift en masse. Then we would no-longer hide in the shadows, but take the power and rule as was our right…”

“And what about those that didn’t want the gift?”

“The National Socialist German Workers' Party had already put in place the solution for those.”

“The Council of Thirteen could never have sanctioned…”

“That esteemed talking shop that likes to hide in the shadows, no; they would never be so bold.” His words sound slightly slurred, “But there were those of us who didn’t agree with their rules, their decrees of staying hidden. Why should we? We are more powerful than any human. We, the therianthropes, the fae, the kindred, the demons, and nephilim; we are the true master races of the world.”

“So,” I take a step closer to him, “There were ‘thropes, fae, demons, Nephilim, and kindred,” from the glassy look in his eyes I’m beginning to fear that my pheromones are working on him too well, “Working against their own councils?”

“Working for the betterment of all supernaturals,” he looks at me, a frown crossing his brow, “You’re doing something to me…”

“Yeah, I’m talking, trying to work out if you’re a threat to my pack, remember?” I half smile, “Why, did you kill all those people looking for a LOGOS device?”

“I… it needs to be the Master LOGOS,” he slurs, “Or the Major History LOGOS…”

“Why?” 

“I…” he growls, “You smell sweet. I… I…,” he lunges forward grabbing me and spins us round so that I am pinned against the desk before I can even think. “I’ve seen how your dogs follow you around as if tethered by a leash. I won’t be your bitch as they are. I’ll put you in your place, show you how a real man will make you scream his name,” he has a hand on my belt, he snaps the closure, and pulls the leather from the loops, and then pulls open my jeans, pushing them down.

“No, no, Mr Douglas, I don’t want you to do this,” I loudly protest, pushing against him. He is so lost in the sexual frenzy I’ve induced he seems unaware of the footsteps outside the room, or the door pushing open. “No Mr Douglas, stop!” I sound panicked, I push against his shoulders and rein in my pheromones.

“Mr Douglas, what is the meaning of this, unhand that young man immediately!” Principal Thomas shouts from the doorway. Douglas’s head snaps in the direction of the principal, his lips curled in a snarl and a tinge of red shading his eyes. “Are you high?!” the principal asks.

_ _

_»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««_

  


“It’s not what it looks like,” the words fly out of Douglas’s mouth as he reigns in his alpha lion, his hand flying away from my crotch as if scolded.

“You… you were saying you were gonna put me in place and make me scream your name!” I screech, scrambling away from Douglas as soon as he lifts himself off the top of me.

“Yes, I heard those very words from the other side of the door,” Principal Thomas verifies.

“I… I can explain,” Douglas begins with a snarl as a clamour of footsteps clatter to a halt outside the classroom, the Principal turns to see Scott and Aiden standing in the doorway; the rest of the pack’s students lining up behind them. Aiden is glaring at Douglas.

“Can I help you guys?” Principal Thomas enquires.

“We were looking for Stiles,” Scott answers, “He was supposed to meet us for lunch, but we heard some of the other students talking about how Mr Douglas had kept him back… so, we came to look for him.”

“Why was this student detained at the end of class?” Thomas turns to me and Douglas.

“I may have been a little disruptive with some of my questions, but that doesn’t explain what he was doing to me when you walked in!” I exclaim, aiming to get the Principal to focus on the scene he encountered.

“No, it doesn’t,” Thomas’s brow furrows, “This will need to be reported, and properly investigated,” he hmms, looking between Douglas and me as he contemplates, probably trying to remember what the policy guidelines on sexual harassment say needs to happen, “Mr Stilinski, you will need to go and make a statement of what has happened to the Assistant Principal, Mrs Martin, as she is also our Title IX Officer.” Turning the gang at the door he says, “You can escort him to her office to ensure that he arrives there safely,” turning his attention to Douglas he says, “I will need to take your statement of what happened before I call law enforcement…”

“You’re gonna call my dad?” I enquire.

“Your father will…” Principal Thomas stalls, remembering my dad’s the sheriff and local law enforcement, “No, the sheriff cannot investigate as the case involves his son…”

“You’re gonna call my dad?” Scott asks, at the Principal’s blank look he continues, “He’s an FBI agent, he’s in town with his team investigating the case that’s been on TV about the murder that was made to look like an animal attack, you know that store that burned down.” I see Douglas suddenly go tense before his cool demeanour just as quickly returns, and I know the rest of the pack do too; now I know why Scott mentioned his dad.

“Eh, no, local law enforcement will handle the investigation, but they will not be related to Sheriff Stilinski,” Thomas patiently explains, “Now, please escort Mr Stilinski to Mrs Martin’s office.”

  
  


  


So, I’m sitting with Lydia’s mom in the Assistant Principal’s Office, going over what happened in Douglas’s class. She’s sitting behind her desk, noting everything down.

“I mean I know the questions weren’t related directly to what the class was covering, but, you know how my mind works,” I ramble, “And, I don’t know why those questions about Physicists in Nazis Germany came into my head. And, really, none of that was a reason for him to do what he did…”

“No, it wasn’t,” she agrees, “Now…” there’s a commotion in the outer office, we hear a gasp of ‘Oh my!’ and the door to her office bursts open before she finishes her sentence.

“Mrs Martin,” Ms Ramsay, the math teacher calls from the doorway, “Can…er… we have an issue that needs your attention.”

“Can it wait? I’m dealing with an important issue right now,” Mrs Martin replies.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think this can’t wait.”

“I’ll be right back Stiles,” her chair scrapes across the floor as she pushes it back and goes into the outer office, closing the door behind her.

I still hear their conversation.

“The students found him when they arrived for their class,” Ms Ramsey voice is filled with distress, “His throat was… there is blood everywhere, and there’s no sign of Mr Douglas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-05 
> 
> ##### Coming January 29th, 2021
> 
>   
> “Stiles, Sir,” my hellhound moans, “Please, we can’t, your dad… your dad’s downstairs and… you said he said we couldn’t…”  
> “I know, but we both need some release,” I whisper against his ear, “Now, I can’t fuck you in the shower; you don’t self-lubricate like Scotty or Aiden and we don’t have anything suitable to use in the shower, but…” I grin as he turns his head and I see the lust in his eyes, the need to be a good pet for me, “You can get down on your knees and blow me.”  
> He turns so that we are chest to chest. I bring my hands up to rest on his shoulders and gently press until he falls to his knees, his head tilting forward until his eyes rest on my hard cock; his own has filled and is pulled taut against his abs. The tip of his tongue slides along the length of his lips and he swallows down his moan of want. I know the steam in the shower is filled with my scent and pheromones and that is amping up his arousal as it tugs the submissive puppy side of my pet to the fore. I rest a hand on the back of his head and pull his mouth to the head of my cock. His lips part as they slide over the crown and he sucks me into the heat as his tongue presses against the underside of my long length.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««
> 
> “How did the search for evil Lion-O go?” I ask my dad, he looks quizzically at me, “You know, Douglas.” I take a bite of pancake and, tearing a piece with my fingers, feed some to Jordan.  
> “The FBI are searching,” my dad replies, pointedly ignoring me hand feeding his deputy, “They wanted to put you in protective custody, but I got them to agree to you being kept home under Deputy Parrish’s protection. Though with the school being closed today, I expect the rest of the pack will descend…” he stops mid-sentence and at the sound of the groan from my dad, I look up from Jordan’s lips around my fingers, as he takes a piece of sausage, to my dad’s face. Looking at him I can tell how tired he is and that really, he needs a restful sleep; which he won’t get with the pack here.  
> “We could head out to the pack house,” I suggest, “That will give you the place to yourself and no noisy pack keeping you awake when you need sleep. Plus,” I quickly add before he objects, “I doubt Mr Nazi Werelion Douglas knows about the pack house.”  
> “I don’t know…” he resists my idea, “I’d feel better if you were here where I could protect you.”  
> “Not when you need to sleep,” I counter, “And, I can have the pack meet up here and we can head to the pack house together.”  
> “Fine,” he sighs, “But you call me when you get there, so I know you’re safe. Then I’ll get some sleep before Chris comes over to update me on what he’s found out.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.  
>   
> This is the first half of what was intended to be Chapter-03. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and I'm still going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

I’m sitting on the couch at home. My dad is showing the FBI – Agent McCall and his partner - to the door now that they have finished taking my statement.

“What were you even thinking?” I turn and angry whisper at Scott, he winces, more from the pain he’s been hiding from his dad and my dad while my statement was being taken, I continue, “Why would you try to take on Douglas on your own?”

“I had to try and save Principal Thomas,” he grimaces as he replies, “And I’ll heal…”

“Slowly,” I remind him, “Douglas is an alpha too. I’m texting Deaton to come here and check you out,” I add pulling out my phone and texting the vet.

“You could always try to heal him,” Jordan says, looking at me as he stands at rest behind the couch, as I hear the front door close with a thud and my dad walks back into the room and slumps into his chair.

“Okay, what the hell is really going on?” he grumbles, looking like he’s not sure he really wants to know, but knows he needs to, “And why does Deaton need to check on Scott?”

“Mr Douglas is really an alpha werelion Nazi and probably the LOGOS killer and he attacked Stiles while he was trying to find out if he is the LOGOS killer and now, he’s killed Principal Thomas and…”

“Scotty,” I bark, interrupting his word vomit and trying to think how to cover up him dropping the ‘LOGOS’ mentions during his info-dump, “Take a breath.” 

“Lagos Killer?” my dad scrunches his face in confusion.

“What, no, he didn’t say Lagos Killer…” I stammer, still trying to think of something other than LOGOS.

“No,” Scott frowns, “I said…”

“Lakeside,” I jump in, not wanting to risk him repeating his mistake, “He said Lakeside Killer. One of the six families killed was in Lakeside, right?” I hope, there are a lot of places named Lakeside, please let one of the killer’s victims have been in one of them…

“Are you talking about the case that the FBI are investigating, the killer they think is tracking down people that bought from the on-line store?” My dad takes one look at Scott and knows that’s exactly what we’re referring to.

“Maybe,” I concede.

“Stiles, it’s bad enough that you go looking through MY case files, but the FBI…”

“I haven’t gone anywhere near their files,” I truthfully say and for some reason at the stare my dad throws in my direction I continue, “Jordan has overheard them talking about the case and Danny’s very good with computers,” and throw them under the bus. My dad’s critical glare jumps to Jordan.

“I couldn’t not tell him what I overheard when they were already discussing the possible supernatural involvement in the killings from the description on the news reports and the fact that Stiles had bought stuff from Hiram Abiff’s Tools…”

“Jordan,” I interrupt his defensive rambling against my dad’s piercing glare. “You can’t blame Jordan,” I defend my hellhound, “He’s my pet, I’m his Demon Master; also, he’s my protector so any threat to me is something he’s gonna let me know about and defend me from.” My dad’s glowering at Jordan lessens and he turns his calculating observation on me.

“I want the whole story now,” he firmly demands.

“Well…” I take a deep breath, giving myself time to think. There’s no way I can tell him about the LOGOS; too many people already know about it. “I heard the report on the news about the owner of Hiram Abiff’s Tools being killed, and the fatal wounds looking like a large predatory animal, and that he was killed before the gas leak that caused the explosion. So, it  _seemed_ like some kind of werewolf or other supernatural could be responsible, and you know how I get about things…”

“So, you started theorising and researching possible causes…” my dad fills in.

“Exactly,” I agree, “And then Jordan overhears the FBI talking in your office about the string of related murders all being customers, and he knows I bought the jeep parts from there, and he finds out that I’ve been… theorising. Then Scott’s dad comes and asks me questions, so, that doesn’t exactly do anything to make me less curious. And it’s not like we can suggest the supernatural angle to the FBI. And then our new Physics teacher turns out to be an alpha werelion…”

“And you start digging into his background…” my dad groans.

“Yes, only his background doesn’t exactly match what the school board that hired him thinks. One, he’s a werelion. But, as some internet searches found, he’s an actual world war two German Nazi, a Hauptmann von Reichstein-Douglas of the Schutzstaffel…”

“Wait, what?! How was he in the SS? He’s what… in his thirties?”

“He looks good for someone born in nineteen hundred and eight,” I snort, “We don’t know all the details, we don’t think it’s just related to his supernatural healing.”

“You mean like werewolf supernatural healing?”

“Yeah, it extends life, but not like his seems to have been, as far as we know,” I shrug.

“So, you tipped your hand and let him know you know he’s not human…”

“And that he is, or was, on the wrong side in world war two. I was trying to calm the situation in the classroom, but I guess my pheromones got the better of him, and when I was trying to get him off me, Principal Thomas caught him trying to get into my pants.”

“Okay, until he’s found you can’t be alone,” my dad’s expression brooks no argument.

“He won’t be,” Jordan and Scott say at the same time.

“You can’t stay with me,” I contradict them, “Scott, you have to be with Isaac, and Jordan, you need to be with Archie. We can’t leave any of the pack on their own. He could come after the pack to get to me. Either for revenge, or because he thinks I have what he’s after from Hiram Abiff’s. Aiden can stay with me.”

“I am your hellhound; I should be protecting you. I can’t leave your side,” Jordan argues and Scott counters with, “Aiden is a beta, Douglas is an alpha he can’t protect you…”

“You’re still in pain! The injuries you got from fighting him still haven’t healed yet,” I remind him, “That’s why I texted Deaton. You need to heal properly before he strikes again.”

My dad scrubs at his face before turning his glare on the alpha sitting beside me, who is wincing in pain, “Well, that explains why Cas is whining at your feet instead of jumping all over you like he normally is,” he quips before asking, “When did he attack you and just how badly are you hurt?”

“When the rest of the pack took Stiles to the office, I kept an eye on Douglas,” Scotty explains, “When he started arguing with the Principal, I saw he was going to attack him and I tried to stop him, but I was too late. He turned to fight me off and noise caused some of the teachers to come, we could hear them in the corridor. Douglas jumped out the window and I followed him, but I couldn’t keep up…”

“Because of his injuries,” I cut in before he finishes, “I don’t think they are life threatening,” I continue, “He was able to hide it from his dad while he was here, the bleeding has stopped…”

“I’m healing!” the alpha in question interrupts me.

“But he’s healing slower than he would have because the injuries were caused by an alpha,” I point out.

“Should we call your mom to come take a look…” my dad starts.

“No! I don’t want to worry her. I’ll be fine,” he insists, “Stiles has healing abilities…”

“That I don’t know how to use!” I exclaim…

“When Deaton gets here, he can show you how to use them on me,” Scott throws his hopeful puppy eyes at me.

“You want to be a test subject? What if I fu… fail,” I moderate my language as I remember my dad is in the room, “I could make things worse.”

“But if Deaton is here, he can…”

“Maybe Scotty, and maybe not,” I argue… before either of us continues we hear the arrival of Deaton’s car.

Deaton frowns as he examines Scott, commenting, “This would have been easier if you had come to my clinic, there I would have the equipment to do this properly.”

“But I’m healing, right?” the alpha winces as the vet prods his abdomen, “And Stiles has the ability to heal others…”

“The potential to learn,” I correct him.

“But with Deaton here he could show you and…”

“What if it’s tied to my Incubus somehow?” I try to deflect. I don’t know how to use this ability –  ** that I might gain at some point **– and I don’t want to risk inflicting more injuries on him instead of healing those he already has, “I don’t think you want me sexing you up in front of Deaton and my dad!”

“Oh Gawd!” my dad moans as he heads into the kitchen, “I don’t want to know.”

“You should be able to draw on the ability to heal others from your spark,” Deaton comments, “But it may be easier from you to access it from your demon side at the moment. However, it may be advisable to wait until you have the chance to test it at a more opportune time.” Turning his attention to Scott he continues, “I don’t believe there are any broken bones or life-threatening internal injuries. A good night’s sleep should see most of the injuries healed. You will want to avoid anything too strenuous for a few days to fully recuperate.” 

“Okay,” my dad says from the doorway, “So, Doc, you could put a mountain ash barrier around the property line at Melissa’s place, right?” At Deaton’s confirmation he continues, “Fine, if you take Scott home and set up the barrier, that will give them some protection and allow Scott to get the rest he needs.” Turning his attention to the alpha he states, “Scott, you go home and rest. That way you will be there if your mom or Isaac need you. Jordan, you have Archie come over here. Stiles, you call Aiden. That way both Aiden and Jordan will be here in case Douglas turns up,” he instructs, adding “I’ll be at the station, following up with the FBI and my deputies on their search for the suspect.”

“They can’t go after Douglas, they don’t know what they’re dealing with,” I point out.

“That’s why I’ll be contacting Chris Argent on my way in,” my dad’s expression is grimly determined, “And really, the Hiram Abiff Killer would be more appropriate than Lakeside Killer. Only one of the victims was killed anywhere named Lakeside, and that was in West Valley City, Utah.” I frown at my dad wondering how he knows that about an FBI case. Something must show on my face as, with a hint of smile threatening to appear on his lips, he helpfully adds, “Agent McCall shouldn’t leave his documentation on my desk if he doesn’t want me to look at it.”

  
  


Aiden arrives, and Scott – albeit a little reluctantly – leaves with Deaton, who will mountain ash the perimeter of the McCall property. With Jordan and Aiden here to ‘ _protect ’ _ me, my dad leaves to meet up with Chris Argent. Archie arrives a few minutes after my dad has left.

“Hey, why don’t we order pizza for dinner and watch a movie to relax?” I suggest as Jordan and Aiden seem a little on edge over the whole werelion threatening me and killing the principal at school escapade. Maybe I am too, especially after Scotty got hurt. Jordan and Aiden quickly agree, Archie will go along with whatever he’s told to. I order four large meat lovers.

While we wait for our dinner to be delivered, I choose the DVD to watch and set it up, then start researching what I can on the heal others ability I have lying dormant. Everything I find suggests a ‘ _laying on of hands ’ approach._

“Maybe,” Aiden interrupts my thoughts as he looks over my shoulder at the laptop screen, “As it involves physical contact, you should try fucking our alpha to heal him. We could all watch to make sure nothing goes wrong…”

I swat a hand at his ear as he retreats with a snicker and goes to answer the door, our dinner has arrived.

We’re supposed to be watching ‘The Lost Boys’ to relax, but the tension in the room is not abating.

We’ve just gotten to the bathtub scene.

Sam, played by Corey Haim, is in the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and his hair white with lather, singing along to the radio…

“ _I ain't got a man  
I ain't got a son  
I ain't got a daughter  
I ain't got no one”_

Michael, his brother, is stalking up the stairs, hungry for blood.

Maybe the movie was the wrong choice, but I was in the mood for some nineteen-eighty’s comedy/horror. It’s almost as if the other three have never watched the film before and don’t know what’s about to happen; they’re on the edge of their seats, well, Aiden and Jordan who are sitting either side of me on the couch, Archie is on his knees between my legs with his eyes glued to the TV. I can almost taste the nervous angst from them as the doorknob turns and then Nanook is snarling at the door. Sam is ducking his head under the water as the door opens and the dog leaps, knocking Michael back and the door slams closed. Aiden actually jerks forward as if to chase after the dog and Michael.

“Jesus,” I curse at him, “Will you calm down? It’s a movie, and old movie, you must know what’s going to happen.”

“No,” he pouts, “I know what the film’s about, I’ve seen some clips, and I know some of the quotes and stuff; but I’ve never actually seen the whole movie.” 

I pause the film.

“It came out the year I was born,” Jordan adds, “So, I was a little young to watch it when it was new, but I’ve seen bits of it. Just not the whole film.”

“I’ve seen it, Master,” Archie says, “There was a horror festival one Halloween at the cinema in Greendale; they had three nights where they showed three films each night. My friends, Jughead, Kevin, Betty, Veronica, Moose, and me drove over from Riverdale each night to sit through the movie marathon.”

“You drove over to watch the same three films each night?” I hear the surprise in my voice.

“No, Master, there were different films each night. The first night was Frankenstein films. The second night werewolves, because of the full moon. And, the third night was vampires…”

“What were the films?” I interrupt him, more interested in what he saw.

“It was more than a decade ago, I’m not sure…” he begins, but, biting his bottom lip he pauses before answering, “I think the Frankenstein night was, ‘Frankenstein: The True Story’, ‘Terror of Frankenstein’, and…” he pauses with his brow wrinkled in thought, “‘Frankenstein Unbound’.” There’s another pause as he thinks, “The werewolf night was, ‘The Company of Wolves’, ‘Silver Bullet’, and ‘An American Werewolf in London’.” A shorter pause before he continues more confidently, “And the vampire night was, ‘Near Dark’, ‘The Hunger’, and ‘The Lost Boys’.” He looks up at me, “I can’t remember the order they were shown in.”

“That’s okay,” I assure him, “I love all three of those vampire movies, I only know American Werewolf in London – and it’s awesome – from the werewolf ones, but, I don’t know any of the Frankenstein ones; we’ll need to have a pack night watching those and see what we all think.”

“After Douglas is dealt with, right?” Jordan asks.

“Of course,” I smile, “Now, can we get back to the movie, and will you all relax some. Or,” I smile, “Do we need to do something else to get you all relaxed? How long has it been since you went down?”

“It’s only been since we did the last video for the website,” Jordan deflects, “And I think I really need to be more Deputy Parrish than your hellhound just now; I can hardly protect you if I’m in my subspace.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” I tease him, “I think you did a pretty good job of turning into an attack dog that time my dad walked in while you were naked and giving me a blowjob,” he blushes at the reminder, “But, I’ll defer to your judgement this time.” He visibly relaxes when I acquiesce, making me realise just how worried he is about being able to protect me from the werelion.

“Good, can we watch the end of the film now?” Aiden grins, “Then you can have your wicked way with me to relax some more.”

“I could have my way, wicked or otherwise, with you while we watch the film,” I smirk at him, “You have thirty seconds to get stripped, then I’m pressing play.”

Aiden quickly strips out of his clothes, folding them – sort of neatly – on the floor. I indicate for him to sit back down beside me, his cock starting to rise, and as I press play, to un-pause the movie, I let my tail loose and worm its way between his thighs and into his self-lubricating hole.

“Pay attention to the film,” I grin, “I’ll be quizzing you later.”

“Oh…ahh…” Aiden moans as my tail presses against his sweet spot.

  
  


In the morning I wake sandwiched in the sweltering heat of my hellhound on my left and Aiden on my right. Archie is laying naked across the bottom of the bed. Thankfully, my dad has replaced my old bed with a Queen; meaning that there was finally enough room in the bed for three without us all being pressed right against each other. And room for a fourth laying across the bottom.

There’s a gasp from my right. I turn to look. Aiden has his back to me, and his hands are braced against the wall as his ass pushes back against my tail that is buried deep inside him.

“Aahh, please,” Aiden groans, “Stiles, sir, please let me come.”

“Your tail has been fucking him all night,” Jordan’s voice comes from behind me, filled with sleepiness, “I don’t know how you were able to sleep through it.”

“I swear it has a mind of its own,” I frown. Jordan snorts an aborted laugh.

I grab Aiden by the hair and pull him back from the wall so that he’s leaning against me as my tail plunders his ass. His cock is hard, flush against his abs, and dripping like a leaky faucet.

“Archie, get his cock down your throat,” I instruct my slave, who has been silently watching from the end of the bed. He crawls up towards us, licking his lips before he opens his mouth and locks his lips around Aiden’s cock. “When I let him come you swallow the lot.”

“Wait until I tell you,” I warn Aiden as my tail pistons in and out of his ass and Archie’s head bobs up and down as he deep throats his cock.

“Please,” Aiden whines.

“Wait, you know I need to give you permission before you get to come,” I smile against his neck. He’s panting and his skin is wet with sweat and his balls are pulled up tight and look to be almost back inside his body, his self-lubricating ass dripping as much as the precum that my slave is swallowing down from his cock. I notice that Archie’s cock is pressing against the confines of his cock-cage and dripping almost as much as Aiden. “Come now, Aiden,” I command him, and he screams his release, his body going rigid as he shakes and his hips jerk back and forth. Archie’s throat bobs as he swallows down Aiden’s cum, his hands grabbing at his waist as he tries to steady the beta wolf and ensure he doesn’t let a drop fall from his lips.

Aiden sags against me, shuddering as my tail teases his over-stimulated nugget of nerve-endings. I slap Aiden’s ass.

“You and Archie go shower,” I instruct them, “And don’t use all the hot water, Jordan and I will be showering too.” Aiden leans back against my chest, turning his head to take my mouth in a kiss; I press my lips against his, running my tongue along the crease until his lips part and it slides inside him. I can see Archie watching us intently, a longing in his eyes.

“Thanks,” he smiles as he pulls back, breaking the kiss. Again, I slap his ass, which only elicits a wanton moan.

“Now move,” I chuckle, giving him a shove. As he slides off the bed, Archie moves with him, I grab Archie’s wrist, stopping him, and when he turns to me, fearing he’s done something wrong, I quickly pull him towards me and with a hand on the back of his neck I pull his head down beside mine and kiss his lips, almost as passionately as I did Aiden’s. I press my tongue between his lips and lick inside his mouth, tasting Aiden clinging to the roof of his mouth. “Proud of you, my obedient slave,” I praise him with a smile as I pull back from the kiss, “Now go shower.”

“Yes, Master, thank-you Master,” he smiles back before running after Aiden in the direction of the bathroom.

“Now,” I turn to my hellhound, a devilish grin on my face as loom over him, “What am I gonna do with you?” He smiles up at me.

“Stiles, I’m home,” we hear shouted from the bottom of the stairs as my dad closes the front door with a thud. My hellhounds smile fades; just like my own.

“We’re just getting up,” I shout back, “We’ll be down for breakfast once we’re showered and dressed.”

“Good, there’s a dog here needing walked and fed,” my dad reminds me. Not that I needed reminding; it’s not as if I had forgotten about Cas. Scotty would open me up with his claws and rub salt into the wounds if I did.

  
  


When Aiden and Archie finish in the shower I send them down to take Castiel for his walk while I take Jordan into the shower.

Under the spray of the shower I can’t help but tease my hellhound’s body. I may have fed well from Aiden’s release while being fucked by my tail and sucked off by my slave, but I am still feeling horny and my planned fun time has now been interrupted with my dad’s arrival home. While soaping up Jordan’s back, my hands slide lower until they are roaming over his ass, slowly making their way lower until my fingers are running circles around his puckered ring of muscle.

“Stiles, Sir,” my hellhound moans, “Please, we can’t, your dad… your dad’s downstairs and… you said he said we couldn’t…”

“I know, but we both need some release,” I whisper against his ear, “Now, I can’t fuck you in the shower; you don’t self-lubricate like Scotty or Aiden and we don’t have anything suitable to use in the shower, but…” I grin as he turns his head and I see the lust in his eyes, the need to be a good pet for me, “You can get down on your knees and blow me.”

He turns so that we are chest to chest. I bring my hands up to rest on his shoulders and gently press until he falls to his knees, his head tilting forward until his eyes rest on my hard cock; his own has filled and is pulled taut against his abs. The tip of his tongue slides along the length of his lips and he swallows down his moan of want. I know the steam in the shower is filled with my scent and pheromones and that is amping up his arousal as it tugs the submissive puppy side of my pet to the fore. I rest a hand on the back of his head and pull his mouth to the head of my cock. His lips part as they slide over the crown and he sucks me into the heat as his tongue presses against the underside of my long length. One of his hands grasps his own hard shaft.

“No! You don’t touch your cock,” I sharply command him, and he stills, “Use your paws to grasp and hold on to my hips.” There are a few seconds delay, as Jordan’s arousal fogged brain catches up and his hands grab hold of my hips. “If you want to cum than then you rub yourself off against my leg like the good pet that you are.” He moans around the thick head of my cock in his mouth as he shuffles around on his knees to get his cock lined up and resting on my shin. Slowly, he begins to slide his hard shaft back and forth as he bobs his head, taking more of the length of my cock down his throat, his eyes flashing orange. One hand I slide down his cheek and wrap my fingers around his neck so I can feel his throat bulge as it’s filled with my cock, while the other I rest on the back of his head as I pet him.

“Such a good puppy, so obedient,” I praise him. I can sense his pride at my words, feel him preen under my touch and the orange returning to his eyes as the pace of his thrusting against my leg increase. “No cumming until I fill your throat with my seed,” I groan the instruction as I enjoy his mouth and throat working over my flesh. “Yeah, take that bone,” I find myself gasping as my hips jerk forward as I pull his head down onto my cock, “You need some downtime to get out of your head, not have to worry or think about anything and just be my obedient pet, don’t cha.” He groans around my thick shaft filling his mouth and throat.

It only takes a few more bobs of his head as he swirls his tongue around the corona of my cock for me to fill his mouth. As my load goes down his throat, I feel his own release coat my leg.

“Good boy,” I grin down at him; he looks up at me, his eyes fluttering open and still bright with hellhound orange. “Are you with me?” I ask him, cupping the side of his head in my hand. He just leans into the touch, nuzzling against my skin; so, not entirely.

  
  


I get us out of the shower and dry us both off as best I can; which is not easy with a clingy hell hound. Then, I get us both dressed. Jordan is being mostly uncommunicative, very clingy, and very much reminding me of Scooter, and though he doesn’t actively do anything to help he at least doesn’t stop me from pulling his clothes onto his body. Grabbing his hand, I lead him downstairs to get breakfast as I hear Aiden and Archie return with Castiel.

“What have you done to my deputy?” my dad questions me as we walk into the kitchen, his eyes fixed on Jordan.

“He’s a little spaced out right now, but he should be fine soon… ish,” I reply.

“Why is he a little spaced?” dad doubles down on the cross-examination.

“Do you really want me to answer that, or do you want plausible deniability?” I retort.

“Just how long will his eyes be orange?” he retreats to safer questions.

“Until he’s fully back in the room, I think.”

“You think?”

“Well, it’s happened once before…” I pointedly don’t say when but the look on my dad’s face says he remembers the thing that never happened, I continue, “So, I’m theorising,” I pull a seat out from the table as dad puts plates of bacon, eggs, and pancakes down. Archie is getting the OJ from the fridge as Aiden fills Castiel’s bowl. “Jordan, settle down beside me,” I instruct my hellhound, expecting him to take the seat next to me; he kneels on the floor at the other side of my chair.

“Oh! Sweet Jesus,” my dad groans from the other side of the table, wiping his face with his palm, “I’m too tired for this.”

“Okay,” I sit in the chair and ruffle Jordan’s hair to try and not stress out my hellhound, “Let’s all sit and eat. Archie you take this chair beside me,” I command my slave. Aiden takes the seat across from me and my dad sits beside him.

“How did the search for evil Lion-O go?” I ask my dad, he looks quizzically at me, “You know, Douglas.” I take a bite of pancake and, tearing a piece with my fingers, feed some to Jordan.

“The FBI are searching,” my dad replies, pointedly ignoring me hand feeding his deputy, “They wanted to put you in protective custody, but I got them to agree to you being kept home under Deputy Parrish’s protection. Though with the school being closed today, I expect the rest of the pack will descend…” he stops mid-sentence and at the sound of the groan from my dad, I look up from Jordan’s lips around my fingers, as he takes a piece of sausage, to my dad’s face. Looking at him I can tell how tired he is and that he really needs a restful sleep, which he won’t get with the pack here.

“We could head out to the pack house,” I suggest, “That will give you the place to yourself and no noisy pack keeping you awake when you need sleep. Plus,” I quickly add before he objects, “I doubt Mr Nazi Werelion Douglas knows about the pack house.”

“I don’t know…” he resists my idea, “I’d feel better if you were here where I could protect you.”

“Not when you need to sleep,” I counter, “And, I can have the pack meet up here and we can head to the pack house together.”

“Fine,” he sighs, “But you call me when you get there, so I know you’re safe. Then I’ll get some sleep before Chris comes over to update me on what he’s found out.”

“Chris, as in Chris Argent? Is coming here?” I try not to stammer; I’m not sure how much he knows about the changes in the pack, or me, since the incident with Allison and Lydia.

“Yes, kiddo,” my dad suddenly looks thoughtful, “So, maybe it’s better you head to the pack house; there will be less chance of him finding out about your non-human status,” he glances at Jordan resting his head on my thigh, “If your hellhound isn’t clinging to you while he’s around.”

I text Scott to see how he is feeling this morning and to make arrangements to head to the pack house. Scott is still feeling the aches from his fight with Douglas but is sure he can drive himself and Isaac over to my house. In the end we decide that Danny will drive over to Scott’s and the alpha and Isaac will hitch a ride with him and Ethan to the pack house. I’ll drive out there with Jordan, Aiden, and Castiel. Mason is making his own way there.

When we pull up in front of the pack house, I can see Danny’s car, so, I know he, Ethan, Scott, and Isaac are here. I call my dad to let him know we got there safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpts from Chapter-06
> 
>   
> “So…” I begin as the door closes behind us, intending to ask about lunch.  
> “Ellen Harvelle called asking if I knew a young man by the name of Stiles Stilinski. I’d sort of confirmed I did before I knew what I was saying and she then asked if there was any chance that I could act as an intermediary and find out if you were interested in breeding your bitch Lulu with her daughters German Shepherd…”  
> “What? Why would she even think we knew each other?!”  
> “She implied that she assumed because you said they are purebred GSD and I am the only local dog breeder that I might know you. I said I’d ask, but that I didn’t think there was any chance that you would…”  
> “Damn right! There’s no way we could let her have any of Lulu’s pups.”  
> “Yeah. And…” Derek stretches out the ‘a’ before rushing through, “Alpha Skorzeny called, asking for a meeting between my Alpha and himself to discuss a private arrangement for our lupul pups…”  
> “What?!” I screech, “Can’t we deal with one issue at a time? Why do we suddenly have three problems to deal with…?”  
> “This is really pack stuff, not household stuff, and I should really talk to Scott about them, but…” he looks at me with a rather sheepish expression, “I thought maybe you would be better at telling him and have more chance of him not losing it…”  
> “Of not losing what?” we hear Scott’s voice as the kitchen door opens.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This was intended to be second half of Chapter-03. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and I'm still going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

Walking into the pack house, Castiel bounds in and is snuffling around a pile of clothes scattered around the floor. Even if I didn’t recognise them, with Cas’s tail wagging so enthusiastically it’s obvious they’re Scott’s. Clearly our alpha’s nudist – and/or exhibitionist – tendencies caused him to forget the rules.

“Hey honey, we’re home,” I call out as I follow Cas who’s making a dash for the den, no need to wonder where Scott is, with Aiden and Jordan following me. As we walk into the den, Derek rises from the seat, smiling as he walks over to us, hugging and kissing me before doing the same with Aiden.

“Scott?!” I turn my attention on the naked alpha lounging on a couch with Liam, playing Batman: Arkham City on the PS3.

“What?” he turns his soulful puppy eyes on me.

“You don’t drop your clothes all over the floor,” I sternly remind him, “You put them in the hamper in your room.”

“I was sore…” he has the decency to blush at the poor excuse.

“Scotty,” I sternly glower…

“Maybe he needs you to fuck him better,” Aiden smirks before I get another word out.

“Huh?” Scott perks up, “You willing to try the healing? You didn’t want to try last night.”

“I don’t know, do you really need me to try using the healing ability if you can have a naked Liam cuddling into you?” I smirk.

“My mom and Deaton said I probably had bruised ribs or a cracked sternum,” Scott frowns at me, “And Derek said how pack contact can help with healing, especially skin-on-skin contact, that’s why Liam is lying beside me. I’m still sore from the fight with Douglas but…”

“Okay, okay,” I raise my hands in front of myself in defence against the onslaught, “Did your mom or Deaton take you to the clinic or hospital to check…”

“No,” he interrupts, “Deaton didn’t think we should risk the doctors or other nurses seeing us use any of the equipment at the hospital…”

“Mama McCall was sad,” Isaac adds from the floor where he’s colouring in one of his books.

“She was worried,” Scott adds, “But I reassured her I was already healing,” at my questioning look he adds, “Deaton helped, explaining that he didn’t feel there was any serious or permanent injury.” It makes me wonder, if Deaton doesn’t consider being mauled by an alpha werelion a serious injury just what would it take for him to consider it serious. “But,” the alpha continues, “I am healing slowly, so, are you gonna try and use your ability?” He turns his pleading puppy dog eyes on me, “It’s not like I can do any videos for the website until I’m healed, and…”

“Okay,” I relent, “If you really want me to but the rest of the pack should be present in case anything goes wrong…”

“We make porno videos, it’s not like I’m gonna have a problem having sex in front of the pack,” he smirks.

“Before or after we have lunch?” I ask, causing a frown to furrow on the alpha’s brow, “I’ll take that as before.”

“Yeah, Mason isn’t here yet, so lunch could be a while. I wanna feel better…”

“You want healed so Cas can fuck you without hurting you,” I jest, but the blush creeping along Scott’s skin suggests I may have hit the mark. “So, where do you want to do this?”

“Might as well do it here,” the alpha smiles.

“Okay, Scotty, how about you lie on your back on the coffee table,” I suggest, “It will give us more room than me trying to balance over the top of you on the couch.” While he slowly rises from his prone position on the couch, I start to undress. “Fold these carefully,” I say to Archie as I pass him my clothes.

“Yes, Master,” he solemnly replies as he takes my pants and folds them before placing them on couch I normally sit on.

Scotty groans as he lays back on the low table, his ass at the edge, feet planted on the floor, and his body stretched out along the length. As I hand the last piece of my clothing to Archie and, with a hint of mischief, I let my tail and wings out as I fall to my knees between Scott’s spread legs.

I slide my hand along the alpha’s hairy thigh and think on how to heal his injuries. His cock twitches and begins to fill, plumping up against his abs, my responding in kind. There is a hushed silence around as from the rest of the pack, their eyes on us. I look across at Isaac and see he’s the only one not watching, his attention fixed on his colouring of Lion-O.

Smiling, I turn my attention back to the naked werewolf laid out before me. He swallows, his tongue darting across his lips.

“How’re we doing this?” he asks, biting at his bottom lip and his cock rising fully in expectation.

“Well,” I grin down at him, “I think I know how you want to do it,” his upper chest and face flushing as he grins back at me, “So, why don’t I make sure your relaxed back th…”

“I’m relaxed, I’m dripping like a leaky faucet,” he blushes, “Can we get to…”

“I don’t want to rush things and hurt you,” I remind him; at the same time, I slide a finger down to his puckered hole and feel the wetness of his self-lubrication. I frown in confusion; I didn’t think he would get so aroused without a werewolf or dog involved.

“You’re the only non-canid I have that reaction to,” he answers my unasked question, “I think because you’re a sex-demon.”

“Okay,” I slide a finger inside his ass, while my thumb slides across the lips of his pussy, nudging his balls out of the way, “Anything been inside here?” I ask.

“O…only Cas’s tongue and Liam’s fingers,” his voice hitches. I slide a second finger into this rear hole, checking he’s loose enough for my cock, while my thumb pushes between the folds of his hidden opening.

“From what I’ve read, it suggested that touching was an important part of the healing, so, as my sex magic side is the one I have most knowledge of, using that here to try and power the healing will hopefully work, ready?”

“Fuck me already,” Scott gripes at me. Pulling my fingers from his ass, I plunge my cock in. “Fuck!” he roars, a smile spreading across his face as I slowly drag my cock back and forth in the wet, hot, grasp of his inner walls, “I forgot how thick you are.”

“Yeah, but this is supposed to be about me healing you,” I say, my hands gliding over his thighs to grab hold of his hips as I rock back and forth, “So, let me know if anything starts to hurt more than you already were.” I look inside myself for that spark of magic, I imagine it like an electric current arcing – like a bolt of lightning – across a spark gap, and then I see it. A thousand little lightning bolts, blazing with blue-white light, in sphere. I pull on that power and try to tap into the hidden ability to heal; at the same time, I try to find where Scott’s injuries are that need repairing.

I see them clearly, and I realise that it’s the LOGOS showing me. I pull on the power and feel it tug all the way back to the Nemeton. I direct the blue-white light through Scott and towards his injuries, all the while I’m thrusting my hips back and forth, fucking his ass that is tightly gripping my cock. I feel a heat grasping around the end of my tail and look down to see it plunging into the alpha’s pussy, his balls pulled tightly up in their sack. I lean over him and press our lips together, he deepens the kiss, his hands grasping my upper arms as his tongue battles with mine before he pulls back, his head falling back and mouth open as he howls, his hard cock spewing his load over his taut stomach, his chest, and neck. And covering me too. His clenching muscles pull my own release from me and I fill is ass with my jizz. 

“How’re you feeling?” I ask, sliding my cock from his ass – ignoring the slew of spunk dripping from his ass over the coffee table and floor – as I sit on the floor, leaning against the couch.

“Fucked,” he smiles, lying back down on the table, his body shuddering, “Especially with you tail still fucking me,” he adds, gripping the sides of the table as his goes rigid. I pull my tail from the tight grip of his pussy.

“Not what I mean,” I lean forward, slapping his leg.

“I think we all feel horny,” Aiden mock cries. 

“That wasn’t the point of this, I can tell how horny everyone is and I’m sure all you wolves can smell it,” I pointedly turn and raise an eyebrow at him, “However, you’ll just need to ignore it for now.” I turn back to the naked alpha for his real answer.

“I don’t feel the pain I was feeling before,” Scott grins, possibly from Cas licking my cum from his ass and the table.

“Fine, how about we get cleaned up,” I suggest, “Then get lunch ready, hopefully by then Mason will have gotten here; has he called or texted anyone?”

There’s a general shaking of heads and replies of a quiet, “No.”

“But it feels like he’s okay,” Derek adds, “He feels a little nervous about something, but not in any danger.” The rest of the pack around us nodding or making noises of agreement.

“Okay,” I nod, “Archie clean-up the den and Jordan watch Issy, while we,” I indicate Scott and myself, “Shower and change.”

“Liam and Cas can help me,” Scott grins as he leaps up off the table, heading for the door, with Liam and Cas in pursuit.

“Pick up your clothes and take them to the hamper in your room,” I call after them.

“Yes, head of house,” he chuckles in reply from the other side of the door.

“I’m going to check on the security feeds,” Danny says, disappearing out the door, and being quickly followed by Ethan. 

“Derek, Aiden, wanna help me get cleaned up?” I ask standing heading for the door. They both scramble from their seats. I ruffle Issy’s hair as I pass him, “Be good for Jordan while I’m getting cleaned up.

“I will be daddy,” he nods, his eyes not leaving his colouring book as he picks up the red crayon and fills in Lion-O’s eyes a bright crimson.

  
  


  


“So…” I begin as our bedroom door closes behind us, Aiden has already sped into the adjoining bathroom and has the shower started.

“Ellen Harvelle called asking if I knew a young man by the name of Stiles Stilinski. I asked what this was about, not confirming I did but I think she took it as such, she then asked if there was any chance that I could act as an intermediary and find out if you were interested in breeding your bitch Lulu with her daughters German Shepherd…”

“What? Why would she even think we knew each other?!”

“She implied that she assumed because you said they are purebred GSD and I am the only local dog breeder that I might know you. I said I’d ask, but that I didn’t think there was any chance that you would…”

“Damn right! There’s no way we could let her have any of Lulu’s pups.”

“Yeah. And…” Derek stretches out the ‘a’

“We’re not gonna be having sexy-times in the shower, are we?” Aiden says standing naked in the doorway of the en suite, his boner standing almost flush against his abs.

“Not just now,” I say, turning my attention back to Derek, “You wanna finish what comes after the and in your sentence?”

He rushes out the words, “Alpha Skorzeny called, asking for a meeting between my Alpha and himself to discuss a private arrangement for our lupul pups…”

“What?!” I screech, “Can’t we deal with one issue at a time? Why do we suddenly have three problems to deal with…?”

“This is really pack stuff, not household stuff, and I should really talk to Scott about them, but…” he looks at me with a rather sheepish expression, “I thought maybe you would be better at telling him and have more chance of him not losing it…” he trails off.

“Okay,” I sigh, “Let’s get showered and then we can talk to Scott and the rest of the pack over lunch.” At Aiden’s crushed look I tell him, “Don’t worry, Derek and I will both fuck a couple of orgasms out of you tonight,” at his smile I add, “Maybe at the same time.”

After we finish showering together – which, with a few well-placed touches, does nothing to reduce Aiden’s arousal and increases Derek’s – we dry-off, dress, and head back downstairs to the den. As we approach the door, I hear familiar music coming from the room.

_ Take my love, take my land,  
Take me where I cannot stand.  
I don't care, I'm still free,  
You can't take the sky from me.  
  
Take me out to the black,  
Tell them I ain't comin back.  
Burn the land and boil the sea,  
You can't take the sky from me.  
  
There's no place, I can be,  
Since I've found Serenity.  
  
And you can't take the sky from me. _

I assume that Scott picked the show. It’s confirmed when we enter and he says, “Thought we could watch Captain Mal and the crew while we have lunch,” smiling up at me from the couch. He’s still naked, which is becoming his default state while we’re at the pack house.

“Well, we should make lunch first,” I say, “And we have something we need to talk about.”

Scott pauses the show as I sit on the couch, Aiden taking the space to my left and Derek on my right. Isaac takes the opportunity to crawl up into my lap and bury his nose against my neck as he suckles on his pacifier. Looking at the fading pattern on his diaper I consider whether he needs a change before or after lunch, as he’s not complaining about it, I decide that it to wait until after we’ve all eaten.

I’m about to bring Scotty up to date on the info Derek gave me when we here the main door to the house open, Mason finally arriving.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late, I got a flat tyre and had some trouble changing it,” he calls out as he enters the den.

“We were starting to get worried,” I tell him.

“If I had remembered to charge my phone I could have called,” he admonishes himself.

“It’s fine,” Scott assuages his guilt, “We were getting worried, with everything that’s going on. We should all make sure that we have our phones fully charged and that someone knows where we are until the Douglas is dealt with.”

“More than just Douglas we need to be concerned with,” I say, and proceed to bring them all up to speed.

“Well,” Scott frowns after Derek and I have recounted the details about Mrs Harvelle and Alpha Skorzeny, “Derek can tell Mrs Harvelle that one of the dogs here got to Lulu and that you’ll consider it after the current pups are weaned. If Liam wants to carry more pups then you can use the LOGOS to make them normal dogs, right?”

“I don’t think we can keep saying Liam’s pregnant and miscarrying before questions start getting asked,” I suggest. “And what about school?”

“He could always be home schooled,” Danny interjects, “That would circumvent a lot of questions about him being pregnant…”

“If all of us were home schooled from here,” Aiden begins with a smile on his face, “Then we could split the time between schooling and making videos for the web site.”

“I could be little all the time,” Isaac says hopefully.

“And we wouldn’t to worry about someone walking in on us when you were changing our diapers,” Mason adds.

“What about getting into college and sitting SATs?” Scott asks with a worried expression that’s muted by a hint of hope; I know he still wants to become a veterinarian.

“You can still take the SATs at a testing centre and as long as you’ve passed all the subject requirements for the course you want to take at college there’s nothing to stop you after being home schooled,” Danny helpfully adds.

“So… we just drop out of school and start teaching ourselves at home?” Liam asks, “I’m up for that.”

“It’s not that simple,” I cut in, turning to Danny I add, “Right?”

“It’s not just dropping out of school and teaching yourself,” Danny sighs, “There are laws around how you can be home schooled. There are basically four options.

Option (1) Create your own private school and enrol in that. However, to do that we would need to adhere to all private school laws, maintain the records, the school name and address would be a matter of public record, and we would be responsible for answering inquiries regarding…”

“I don’t think that’s an option,” I submit to the pack, interrupting Danny’s explanation, “It would bring too much scrutiny on the pack and what we do here.” The pack nod in agreement, if somewhat dejectedly.

“What are the other options?” the alpha asks, biting at his bottom lip as his foot jitters against the floor.

“Option (2) is the public-school independent study program. We’d have to comply with the curriculum guideline from the school, we’d have a teacher assigned from the school. It would limit the time we’d have to do things outside of the curriculum…” 

“We wouldn’t want a teacher from the school nosing around the pack house and what we do here,” Aiden cuts in on Danny’s explanation.

“And we’d still have to hide getting our diapers changed,” Mason indicates Issy and himself.

“Option (3) we enrol in a private school satellite program. They handle all the admin required by the state. We pay for all the books and learning materials, plus any on-line classes we take, and turn in the course of study and attendance records to the school.

Option (4) homeschooling through instruction by a private tutor. For that we would need a tutor who has a California teaching credential for the grade level being taught. There are some rules around it, but it gives the most freedom.”

“But none of the pack has a teaching credential,” Scott practically whines, his shoulders lowering as he slouches forward.

“And all of the options will require that my dad, Mama McCall, and Liam’s parents agree,” I bring the mood down further, and Liam interrupts before I finish.

“Why do my parent’s need to agree?” his face frowning angrily, “I live here, not with them.”

“Because they are still your legal guardians,” I state, “So, if the parents involved agree, and that we can pay for it, the private school satellite program is the most likely we could do.”

“So…” Scott wonders aloud, “If we got the parents to agree, we could use some of the money we make from the porn and selling Liam’s pups, to fund doing the private school satellite program; right?”

“I guess,” I shrug.

“And you can be persuasive, right?” the alpha grins at me. I frown at him and he quickly adds, “I’m not saying seduce my mom or your dad, or Liam’s parents,” I stop frowning at him in relief, “I’m saying persuade them that this is a good idea.”

“I’ll talk to my dad and Mama McCall,” I agree, “They can talk to Liam’s parents.” There are hopeful smiles spreading around the pack.

“This conversation has gotten so off track,” Derek grumbles out of nowhere, and I remember what we were talking about…

“So, Ellen Harvelle,” I grin at him, “We have a plan of action…”

“To put her off until after these pups are out,” Liam sighs, cupping his rounded belly in his hands.

“And the choice of having her dog’s pups is entirely up to you,” I remind him. He nods.

“Alpha Skorzeny,” Derek growls.

“It’s a hard no,” Scott scowls, “I don’t like the sound of that man. I don’t want our lupul pups going to him or his pack, not when talks of ‘buying’ Liam or me from the pack like we are just…”

“Slaves,” I voice, receiving a stern glare from Scott as he completes his sentence with, “Chattel.”

We can all sense the worry coming from Derek, so I ask, “And the problem is?”

“I’m not sure how well he’ll take being told no, especially from me, a beta,” Derek swallows down the distaste of the alpha’s prejudice.

“We can’t risk Scott meeting him and he picks up from his scent that he’s one of the pack’s lupul cu câinii,” I add.

“We may not have a choice,” Scott gruffly states, clearly unhappy at the thought, “If I meet with him, maybe I’ll be able to convince him that he should look elsewhere; especially if you’re there and let your pheromones influence him,” he looks directly at me.

“And my pheromones should cover your scent, so he doesn’t smell all the dog jizz you’ve drank or taken in the ass,” I agree somewhat excitedly.

“I’m not that much of a slut that there’s been that many,” Scott huffs.

“There may not be that many dogs you’ve been with, but Alpha-my-alpha, you’ve taken a load of doggy loads’.” 

“When should I set up a meeting with him,” Derek asks.

“You, me, and Jordan will accompany our Alpha,” I tell him, “We don’t want to take any chances.”

“We can’t meet with him until after Douglas is dealt with,” my hellhound states, looking directly at me he adds, “You’re supposed to be under protective custody at a safe house, not out meeting with another potential threat.”

The rest of the pack, including Scott, nod their agreement.

“How about we set up a meeting with him at Deaton’s?” I ask, “That should be a safe place, and Deaton is our pack Emissary. If we make it for the end of the week, maybe we’ll be lucky, and Douglas will be dealt with.”

There’s a grumbling acceptance.

  
  


  


_ “You’re gonna give us what’s due us, plus everything else on that boat. And I think you’re gonna give me a little one-on-one time with the missus,” the man demands from the back of his horse. _

We’re watching episode six of Firefly in the den, relaxing after eating lunch. Scott and Liam are on one of the couches, naked as usual, with Castiel and Lars. Danny and Ethan are in the large armchair, Ethan sitting in Danny’s lap. Mason is sitting on the floor near the couch Scott and Liam are on. Jordan and Archie are kneeling in the floor in front of me. I’m on the other couch, with Isaac in my lap and his head on my shoulder, Aiden and Derek sitting either side of me.

_ “Well I think you might wanna reconsider that last part,” the wagon driver drawls as he lifts his head revealing that it’s Jayne Cobb, “See, I married me a powerfully ugly creature.” _

_ “How can you say that?” the ‘wife’ sitting next to him asks raising their head so that we see it’s Malcom Reynolds under the floral bonnet, “How can you shame me in front of new people?” _

And as much as I love this show, as the scene progresses into the gun fight, I find my thoughts straying off into the other unresolved question we have. The Quiante and their nanites that form the LOGOS device roaming around my body. I managed to distract the pack with the details of the changes to my powers and we never got back to the question of where the LOGOS device is exactly.

The LOGOS screen appears between me and the TV screen; like hologram that I am looking through and seeing Firefly playing on the TV while seeing the details of where the device is and what it looks like right now…

I hear muffled voices arguing, and I can’t catch my breath, the air has been sucked out of my lungs and… I feel lips pressed against mine and open my eyes to stare into Danny’s face.

“Breath Stiles, you can do it, come on, talk to me, tell me what’s going through your mind,” he’s saying now that he isn’t kissing me.

“Stiles, Stiles, are you okay bro?!” Scott’s voice is frantic. Looking around my eyes lock on Derek, his expression haunted and Isaac and Aiden are both clinging to him.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” I blurt out.

“What…” Derek snarls, stopping himself he asks in a more sedate and even tone, “What do you remember before you blacked-out?” and I know it’s the distress and concern he’s feeling that caused the outburst. I can sense it running through the entire pack.

“We were watching Firefly,” I say slowly, trying to think of the best way to get to the point without causing any more worry, “And my mind started to wander, and I wondered about the LOGOS device and whether any of Danny’s speculation was right, and…”

“And?!” Derek growls. There’s a determined look on Scott’s face too.

“And the Master LOGOS device is bound to me,” I sigh, when they all continue to stare at me my mouth continues, “What’s left of the device is now directly connected to my brain.” At their silence I will the device to show them on the TV screen.

“Dude. It looks like you have the spiderman logo tattooed on your brain!” Scott exclaims. While Isaac bawls, “No daddy, there’s a spider in your head!”

“It’s the nanotech,” Danny quietly states, and they all turn to him, “Technology is my thing remember. With everything we have been told and have seen since the ritual, taking the pieces of information we have… it makes sense. If device is created from the same nanotechnology that rewrote Stiles’ DNA to make his Quiante genes more active. That’s why it was able to restructure itself as the technology of the time it was in became more advanced so that it could blend into the time-period.”

I look back at the screen. The image of my brain with the – and Scott’s right, it looks like the Spiderman logo, specifically the one from the third Toby Maguire movie – dark outline of the device overlaid on top.

“I had started to wonder if maybe the device was a living thing and that it was a symbiont and I was the host,” I say, “But it’s not. Danny’s right. It’s nanites, laid out across my brain and providing the interface to the LOGOS instead of a physical device that I need to talk to or type on. Zoom in.” The image on the screen gets closer and closer to the black shiny outline. It shows how it seems to shimmer, and then the individual nanites can just be made out.

“I don’t want them hurting daddy!” Isaac wails. I rise from the couch and move towards Derek, taking Isaac from him, and the little-one wraps his arms and legs around me like an octopus and cries against my neck.

“It’s okay Issy,” I try to soothe him, rubbing his back, “They don’t hurt. I don’t even feel them.”

“How…” Derek begins, his words and breathing laboured by his worry, “How can you be sure that it isn’t a creature, one of these Quiante and that it isn’t trying to… to take control of you… How can you be sure it’s not…”

“It’s not. I don’t know why they are laid out to look like the spiderman logo and not…” before I finish my sentence the LOGOS answers.

«The Batman logo did not allow the connections to the specific synapses required for the quantum entanglement connections and allow you the control of the interface to LOGOS»

“Wouldn’t that have depended on which logo you copied?” I argue.

«There was no Batman logo known to you that would have allowed the connections necessary»

“Does this mean you are effectively arguing with yourself?” Mason asks. I scowl at him.

“It’s not a symbiont?” Derek looks for confirmation, “It isn’t controlling you in any way?”

“No, it isn’t controlling me I swear,” the wolves visibly relax at my words.

“It’s more like a cybernetic implant,” Danny says, “A very specific one that gives him the master interface and control of the LOGOS. Which,” he continues, “Means that everything I previously thought I knew about it is wrong.”

“What?” I turn to our techno-demon.

“Well, from what I had found out,” Danny explains, “It was thought that each LOGOS device was separate. This suggests that each LOGOS ‘device’ is just an interface to the one actual LOGOS. These ‘devices’ each give access to a subset of the functions that the LOGOS is capable of.”

“Okay,” I say as I mull over his hypothesis, “That does sound plausible. It would make sense of the quantum entanglement connection that the nanites connected to my brain create. Connecting to the LOGOS. But that still leaves us with some questions. Like, who were the Quinate/Awakended? Why did the master logos interface lock to me and then create this cybernetic implant in my brain? Why did the Quiante program the nanotech to create the Human Melior? And... what is the Quiante’s grand plan?” The TV screen unexpectedly displays answers to questions.

«Those Who Came Before»

«Quiante generated program directives 

(1) to seek subject matching given criteria

(2) deliver nanotech to enhance the subject to specification of Homo Sapien Melior

(3) execute enhancement program

(4) create quantum entanglement link between subject and LOGOS

Once the subject was found this AI determined the best solution was to lock access to the subject until program could be executed. To meet the additional criteria created by Stlinski, Mieczyslaw this AI determined that it needed to merge with the subject»

«That information is not available»

«That information is not available»

“Wait! What?! What additional criteria?” I do not splutter.

«Monday January 8th, 0:30h

So Hum

I am one with the Universe and all of Creation

So Hum

I am one with the Universe and all of Creation

We are all connected

We are one

We are The Pack

So Hum

I am one with the Universe and all of Creation

We are all connected

We are The Pack

This is our land

We are the land

The land is Pack

So Hum

I am one with the Universe and all of Creation

I am the Pack

I am the land

We are one»

“We were all involved in the ritual…” Derek’s question is obvious, and I can feel the pack’s anxiety start to rise again.

“Is all of the pack connected to LOGOS? Do all of the pack have…” I try to think of what to call the AI, “You connected to their brain?”

«Only Stlinski, Mieczyslaw has direct connection to LOGOS. Local network nodes have connection through Stlinski, Mieczyslaw. Only Stlinski, Mieczyslaw has Quiante AI nanotechnology implant and quantum entanglement link»

It occurs to me that I have an AI cybernetic implant connected directly to my brain and access to the LOGOS, which is all knowledge that the Quiante ever had on everything that ever happened and everything that ever will – allegedly – so, effectively I am omniscient.

“Not really,” Danny says, “I mean, you already had access to the knowledge in the LOGOS through the device, when it was not an AI implant in your head, but there were still things that happened with the Argent and Monroe situation. So, not all-knowing. Effectively, you have access to an infinite library, with the ability to affect and change the world around you. You just need to know what you want to look up in the library, and how to interpret the information you find. You already had the ability to affect and change the world around you with your Spark. The only difference now is the cybernetic implant and access to the library.”

“Well, that puts a dampener on the happy feels,” I complain, “I was feeling good about this development, now you make it seem insignificant.”

“The implant aside,” Derek, and I note the word forced through gritted teeth, grumbles, “There are other changes that we don’t know the reason and ultimate effect of.”

“Yeah, yeah, just a minute,” I wave my hand at him and turn back to Danny, “What do you mean I could affect and change the world around me, I was just a spark that could affect mountain ash and had some control over the elements…”

“ ** _Just a spark_**?” Danny questions, “Is that what Deaton said?”

“He didn’t really say anything,” my exasperation with the cryptic-one’s lack of communication seeping into my tone, “Other than I was spark, for me to be able to do anything I had to believe it would work.”

“Yeah,” Scott back me up, “I remember, that time he gave you the mountain ash to trap Jackson when he was the Kanima, he said for it to work you were gonna have to be believe it would work.”

“Well, he was not incorrect,” Danny carefully says, but I can see his eyebrows reach up to his hairline as he rolls his eyes, “But… boy is that taking the druid path of balance to extremes when he misses out so much.”

“Misses out how much exactly?” I cross my arms across my chest as I stare at the smirking demon.

“You have to believe, that’s true, but whatever you believe you have the power to enact. A spark’s ability with the manipulation of magical energy is all connected to their imagination. Whatever you can imagine, you can enact. If you can harness enough magical energy to make it work.” Danny smiles in reply.

“How would I harness magical energy?”

“Well, that’s what Deaton should have been teaching you,” the technomage snorts, “It sounds more like he downplayed just how powerful you were rather than upset the balance.” He air-quotes ‘the balance’ part of his retort. “Now you have options on where to draw that power from depending on which magical energy you want to manipulate. The Nemeton for you Spark or Sexual Energy for your Sex Magic.”

“And just like that whatever I can imagine I can make reality?”

“Not just like that,” he rolls his eyes again, “The more powerful the effect you try to do the more power it will need and the more draining on you it will be. Also, the more chance of it going wrong, as with all magic. It’s why I keep my manipulations small and simple.”

“Huh,” I contemplate what he’s just told me.

“Now that is settled and we know that Deaton is playing his cards close to his chest and keeping important information from us,  _which we already knew_ , can we get back to the  **other important stuff** ,” Derek snaps, “Like, why did the Quiante want to create a Human Melior? And what is their grand plan?”

“Neither of which the LOGOS knows,” I ponder, “We would need to find an actual Quiante to ask.”

“Because that shouldn’t be difficult,” Aiden snorts, “If Danny never found any in the hundred years plus that he looked for the devices...”

“None that I knew of,” Danny shrugs, “I mean, I don’t know what they look like, they could look human for all I know. And if they do, how would I know if the person I was talking to was human or Awakened?”

Seriously, I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before.

“Hey LOGOS,” I say, “When and where on earth did the Quiante create the program to make the Homo Sapien Melior and create the quantum entanglement link?”

«Program was created at the Capitolium Vetus and completed in fifty-five-ninety point two-three-four»

It must pick up on my, and I think everyone else’s confusion as it then adds.

«This would equate to the two-hundred and thirty-fourth day of year eight-one of the common era»

“Is fifty-five-ninety the year in the Awakened calendar?” Danny asks, and I notice he is looking at something on his laptop.

«No»

“No? Then what is it?” I ask.

«The year in the oldest human calendar in existence at the time»

“What was the date in the Quiante Calendar?” I find I want to know.

«Cycle one-hundred and fifty-six, year sixty-seven-seventy point seven-one»

“How long is a cycle?”

«The equivalent period to ten-thousand rotations of the Earth around its star»

“Which would tie-in with them directing the evolution of the human race,” Danny states, “It takes them back to over one-point-five million years ago.”

“If the Quiante create the program nearly two-thousand years ago, what have they been doing since then? Just waiting for it to work?” Derek growls.

«That information is not available»

«That information is not available»

“Okay,” Danny says, “Assuming that the Awakended are still in the universe waiting for this program to create a Melior, they may have mixed their genes with species, so with allowing for that, where is the sentient life form with the highest concentration of active Awakened genes in their DNA that is closest to us?” Danny smugly smiles.

«Closest subject matching the selection criteria is: 0.00 miles  
Subject: Stlinski, Mieczyslaw [Active genes: 8.3333% Et Excitavit]»

“Seriously?!” I exclaim. I notice that the smug smile as left Danny’s face and he’s looking as shocked as I am.

«Yes»

“This is getting us nowhere!” Derek barks.

“Yeah,” I agree, “We need to take a break and we should work out our filming schedule for the site, but… food first.”

  
  


  


We’re sitting around the table in the kitchen with some pizza, fries, and chicken wings.

“So, we are aiming for eight videos per month, that are twenty to thirty-minutes long, and four two hour on-line now streams per month,” Danny says, “We are currently behind schedule of meeting the eight videos. We’re halfway through the month and we’ve only put up three new videos and done one live stream…”

“We’re a video short because of me being out of commission for the day, that’s what put us behind. The live stream is because we missed the first weekend of the month getting ready for the ritual. So, how about we do two live streams the last weekend of the month for this month only; one on Friday and one on Saturday?”

“Who’s gonna do them?” Danny asks.

“Well, if we stick to the rota,” Aiden says, “I did the first, Scott’s doing the one this Friday, then…” Castiel interrupts him with a disgruntled bark.

“He doesn’t like the fact you missed him out,” Scott grins, turning to Cas he smiles, “Do you boy, no you don’t” as he rubs Cas’ head.

“Friday is Scott and Cas,” Aiden amends, “Then it’s Archie and Jordan, then the first one in February is Ethan, so…”

“How about,” I interrupt, “The Saturday following Archie being topped by Jordan, I top Jordan? That doesn’t mess up the rest of the schedule.”

There is a quick nod of agreements around the table.

“And, for a quick fix to the scenes, we could add a solo of Mason,” I suggest, “You know, like the introductory scenes everyone else, excluding Isaac and me, have done.”

“Can I play with a toy, and I mean sex toy, in it?” Mason asks.

“Sure, Aiden did for his,” I shrug.

“That still leaves us needing to complete four scenes in two weeks,” Danny says, “And that’s really not a lot of time, and then we will have the same issue every month going forward unless we plan out and film ahead.”

“Like we did for the launch,” I say, “We should have held some of those videos back…”

“If we had done more, but we wanted to have enough videos on-line to bring people in and keep them coming back,” the techno demon points out, “What I should have done is create a series of trailer videos for each of them. Posted the solos and the trailers, and then timed the release of others over the month to give us time to make more.”

“The rest of us didn’t think of it either so, we need to work out the schedule and keep to it, and make sure we have the videos to post for the next few months,” I think aloud, “If we can get an extra video or two ahead of the schedule each month then great. Then, come spring break we work our butts off shooting as many scenes as we can.”

“Cool,” Aiden smirks, “I’m gonna get my brains fucked out of me at spring break.”

“I think we all are,” Scott groans.

“Does that include me?” Liam looks at me hopefully.

“We’ll need to work out the logistics of you doing that if you also want to carry the pups for Harvelle or more pups to sell,” I relent, and then say to Scotty, “And no, not everyone will be getting their brains fucked out. Issy won’t, he’ll be having play-dates with Mason.”

“We can work out a shooting schedule before the end of the week,” Danny suggests, “There are a couple of other points about the site we should discuss.”

“One, what do we want to do about the fan requests? Two, how do we want to handle the limited number of models we have?” he asks. I see Scott frown at both questions.

“Fan requests?” the alpha asks

“Haven’t you read the comments that are left?” Aiden asks him.

“The site has only been running for a couple of weeks,” I remind him.

“Eighteen days,” Danny clarifies, typing on his laptop and then turning the screen so Scott can read it.

The alphas expressions are highly amusing to witness as they morph from pleased, curiously interested, excited, confused, proud, squeamish, definitely interested, to disgusted as he reads the comments collated from his scenes.

“Why would they want to see me suck a horse’s cock?” his face scrunches up in distaste.

“Because they want to see you drenched in horse cum,” Aiden smirks.

“I wouldn’t mind if it was one or more of you guys, the pack, but a horse?!” Scott whines, “I mean, I’ve already had the dogs shoot their load over my face and stuff…”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, because that we are not getting into,” I say, interrupting his continuing complaint, “We will only make videos or stream live shows of any of you doing things that you are into and are willing to do,” I state to the whole pack. There’s a pout forming on the alpha’s face and I review what he said before I interrupted.

“Scotty,” I grin at him, cause I can’t not, “Do you want to get drenched in the pack’s cum? To be kneeling naked on the floor, while Derek, Aiden, Ethan, Mason, and Parrish are all standing around you, jerking their cocks, until they shoot their load over your hair, your face, your chest, back, and arms. Until it is dripping down over your body and all you can smell is their cum, the pack’s cum, as it sticks to you…”

“I don’t mind,” he ducks his head and the blush rising up and colouring his cheeks. But his scent gives him away.

“Oh, my, god!” I shout, “You have a kink for being marked in the pack’s cum, you have a cum marking kink!”

“Hey, snap!” Aiden lifts his arm up and his hand out for Scott to high-five him. Scott just frowns not following, “Come on, don’t leave me hanging, we have a kink in common. I can even show you the kink list that I filled in for Stiles to prove it.”

“You like that too?” Scott’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Scotty, a lot of people like that,” I say, “I imagine with the scenting and all that werewolves would have a predilection for it.”

“We could make that a six part series,” Danny says, “Scott getting used by them and maybe one of the dogs, one on one, and then one where they are all around him, jerking off until they all cum on him. And we should have all the pack complete the kink list.” There is a general rolling of eyes from the pack at the mention of the kink list.

“I’ll email everyone a copy of the list,” I state, before turning to Danny, “We should schedule filming of that at spring break, it will take longer than most to film it all,” I more or less think aloud at him. Turning to Scott I say, “Look through the comments and let Danny know what other suggestions from your fans you’d like to do or adapt to be something you want to do.”

“Now,” turning back to Danny, “We need to keep the videos and site pack-only. The number of models is not something we can really increase, without increase the pack.”

“True, but it does time-limit the lifespan of the site,” Danny explains, “Most other porn sites have a high turnover of models. There’s always someone new and fresh that the customer hasn’t seen before. We don’t have that. But… we are also offering things that most other sites don’t. So, it shouldn’t affect us in the short term, but we need to be aware that it could become an issue.”

“Any suggestions?” I ask, to the pack in general. No-one has any immediate thoughts.

“We have time to think about it,” Danny says, looking at Scott not me, “And if you want to make a success of this, then we take stock of what are the most popular videos, and we will need to seriously consider how to include new models to make some of those videos.”

Scott just nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-07
> 
>   
> Standing around Deaton’s office, waiting on Alpha Skorzeny and his beta showing up, everyone is a little tense. Parrish is scowling where he stands, leaning against the wall beside me in his Deputy uniform, his arms folded over his chest. He is even more on edge than he was this morning because I’m not somewhere safe. My dad is not happy that I haven’t remained in the pack house under protection and have ventured out to take care of ‘pack business’ and is mad at him for letting me leave the pack house. Derek is leaning against the desk beside Scott. He is agitated because Scott is nervous; despite showering three times this morning he’s getting worked up about the possibility that Skorzeny will smell Cas on him and know he is one of the lupul cu câinii in the pack.  
>   
> “Will everyone just relax,” I sigh, “You’re all making me nervous, and that’s the last thing we want.” Turning to Scott I say, “I can barely smell Cas on you,” which only makes his eyes widen and pull a whine from his throat, “And we can explain that as you scenting the pregnant lupul this morning, I’m sure you fucked Liam before the three of you came down to breakfast.” A grin breaks out across his face.  
> “Yeah, that’s a great idea,” he enthuses, and I’m not sure if he’s taking about fucking Liam or using the excuse of scenting our pregnant lupul cu câinii as to why he smells of dog.  
> “There is also the fact that we run a dog stud service as a cover for there being lupul cu câinii in the pack,” Derek adds, “Looking after them and cleaning out the kennels does also tend to mix their scent with yours.”  
> The tension in the room falls dramatically. Only to rise a notch or two when the ping of the bell above the front door sounds and the scent of non-pack werewolves reaches us.  
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««
> 
> “Stiles!” Scott stops me mid word vomit. I look over at his open-mouthed shocked face, Derek pinching the bridge of his nose, Parrish standing quietly, and Deaton looking at me with raised eyebrows that are not nearly as impressive as Derek’s.  
> “I…”  
> “Liam and me like puppy play and Stiles made us these special collars for Christmas that when we put them on nobody can tell we aren’t really dogs and we were at the park playing and running around as our puppy selves when we met her and her dog,” Scott rapidly blurts out to Deaton. The vet looks indifferent, while Scott gets redder in the face and more embarrassed looking by the second.  
> “More information than I needed, but I take it you are sure that these collars work?” he asks.  
> “Yeah, even my dad couldn’t tell the dog he was giving a belly rub to was Scotty,” I say. Scotty hangs his head with a whine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is the first half of what was intended to be Chapter-04. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and I'm still going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

_“Hey guys, you got me, Tyler,” Scott smiles and points to himself, “And Castiel here this week.” He rubs Cas’s head where the dog is lying across his lap. Scott is leaning against the headboard of the bed he’s on, he’s wearing just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. His bare legs and feet are stretched out along the bed, down towards the camera that is filming him. “Hope you guys enjoyed watching Max and Mr O’Brien last week. I think Mr O’Brien has posted the list of targets for this…” he leans over to his left and reads the comments appearing on the laptop screen._

_ “Aw, thanks Moondog_Bonefang, glad you enjoyed watching me and Castiel in those videos,” Scott grins at the camera, “And yeah, Cas has definitely fucked my ass more than anyone else,” Scott laughs. Cas lifts his head and barks happily in agreement before licking Scott’s cheek. _

_ “We’ve done four scenes together, and now we’re doing this live show, but if you wanna see Cas fuck me tonight, you’re gonna have to start donating. However,” his grin becomes mischievous as he stares into the camera, “You have donated enough for me to get naked.” Cas barks happily. _

_ “You like that idea, Cas?” Scott asks as he lifts the t-shirt up over his head. Cas rising off his lap, his tail wagging excitedly. “They still haven’t donated enough for us to do any of the request items, but…” he draws out the word as he drops his shorts and let’s his erection smack against his abs. Kicking the shorts to the floor, he flops back down on the bed, “We can make-out a little,” he grins at the dog. Castiel walks up along the bed, his paws either side of Scott’s body, Danny pans the camera around to Scott’s left side, we see Cas lick the length of Scott’s shaft before moving up and licking at Scott’s lips. The alpha opens his mouth and… _

I pull my attention from the screen where I’m keeping an eye on Scott’s first ‘On-line Now!’ stream, hoping he holds out and doesn’t give away the goods before we rake in the money. I go back to the laptop showing information Danny has pulled together regarding the intersect of contacts for the identified lupul cu câinii. It only took him four days instead of the week he said, thankfully it means we have some details to go over with Deaton after tomorrow’s meeting with Skorzeny.

There are two names listed, with their addresses, telephone numbers, pictures, occupation, work address… everything I could need to know about them. Danny has been thorough. A moan from the other screen draws my attention back.

_ Scott is slowly dragging his slicked hand along the hard length of his shaft while he and Castiel lick at each other’s mouths. Castiel has his paws on Scott’s chest, holding him down as their tongues battle in Scott’s mouth. _

_ “You gotta let me up Cas,” Scott pants, “I need to see what our viewers are saying.” He pulls back from the forceful dog and Cas whines at the alpha. Scott grins sinfully at the screen with a dirty glint in his eyes, “Oh Icefox_FireHowler, you really wanna see me eat out Cas’s ass? I guess you do with that donation, thanks.” Scott turns to Cas, you ready for this boy?” Cas’s tail is wagging furiously. _

I snort at Cas’s enthusiasm; he wasn’t that thrilled when his ass was being cleaned so that Scott could do this on camera. Despite the requests from a few fans, scat was a hard no for Scott. And I can’t disagree, it is for me too. I notice that the number of on-line viewers his higher than our number of subscribers and is on par with the viewers for Aiden’s show. There seem to be more viewers that are subscribers, and I see that a lot of their names follow a pattern; Moondog, Icefox, Firewolf, Growler, Winterwolf, RedCoyote, SwiftJackal, etcetera.

I turn back to the laptop and the other folder of information that Danny has accumulated. This is on the Private School Satellite Program. I am going to need as much ammunition as possible when attempting to persuade our parents to allow us to do this. With the information he’s included links to California’s Content Standards and Common Core Content Standards, California’s Curriculum Frameworks, and information about alternative diploma equivalencies like the General Education Development (GED) Test and the California High School Proficiency Exam (CHSPE). There are also links to various private schools’ satellite programs. I discount some of the schools immediately. I don’t see a group of werewolves and demons fitting in with a Christian faith-based school program. I need to find one that will deal with the administration side of things and allow us to arrange the teaching side through on-line classes. We can then take the CHSPE so that we can attend college.

I should maybe investigate on-line college courses too.

_ Scott’s holding his dick at the base as Cas licks around the head, the alpha whimpers at the tongue teasingly lapping at the corona as he slips the unsheathed dog cock between his lips. The dog’s hindlegs buck forcing more of his cock into Scott’s mouth. _

At this rate Scott’s gonna be on all fours getting his ass knotted well before the two-hours are up. Hopefully, he makes sure that the target is reached before he does, or he may need to have Cas knot him twice. Which is possibly what he’s hoping for.

  
  


Standing around Deaton’s office, waiting on Alpha Skorzeny and his beta showing up, everyone is a little tense. Parrish is scowling where he stands, leaning against the wall beside me in his Deputy uniform, his arms folded over his chest. He is even more on edge than he was this morning because I’m not somewhere safe. My dad is not happy that I haven’t remained in the pack house under protection and have ventured out to take care of ‘pack business’ and is mad at him for letting me leave the pack house. Derek is leaning against the desk beside Scott. He is agitated because Scott is nervous; despite showering three times this morning he’s getting worked up about the possibility that Skorzeny will smell Cas on him and know he is one of the lupul cu câinii in the pack.

“Will everyone just relax,” I sigh, “You’re all making me nervous, and that’s the last thing we want.” Turning to Scott I say, “I can barely smell Cas on you,” which only makes his eyes widen and pull a whine from his throat, “And we can explain that as you scenting the pregnant lupul this morning, I’m sure you fucked Liam before the three of you came down to breakfast.” A grin breaks out across his face.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” he enthuses, and I’m not sure if he’s taking about fucking Liam or using the excuse of scenting our pregnant lupul cu câinii as to why he smells of dog.

“There is also the fact that we run a dog stud service as a cover for there being lupul cu câinii in the pack,” Derek adds, “Looking after them and cleaning out the kennels does also tend to mix their scent with yours.”

The tension in the room falls dramatically. Only to rise a notch or two when the ping of the bell above the front door sounds and the scent of non-pack werewolves reaches us.

“Gentlemen, if you will please follow me,” we hear Deaton say.

The door opens and Deaton steps into the room, turning to hold the door open while he shows the two werewolves into the room. Skorzeny strides into the room, a smile plastered across his face. I think he intended it to be friendly, instead it makes him look like a dangerous predator. His beta follows meekly behind.

“I’ll leave you to you to your discussion,” Deaton says as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Skorzeny scans the room and his eyes track back to Parrish standing beside me.

“Alpha McCall I assume,” his smile widens as he walks up to Parrish extending his hand.

“No,” Parrish states and Skorzeny’s smile crumples to a look of confusion.

“I’m Alpha McCall,” Scott’s firm and clearly annoyed tone has the older Alpha turning to face him, a look of surprise spread across his face meeting Scott’s stern and disgruntled gaze.

“I… I’m… sorry,” he stammers as he plasters the smile back on his face, “I didn’t realise that you were so… young.”

“Derek said that you wanted to discuss a private deal for our lupul pups when their born,” Scott coldly states.

“Yes, I…”

“Not happening,” Scott cuts off whatever more Skorzeny had to say, “All deals for the pups are made through…”

“But,” the word is shouted, silencing Scott. There is annoyance glinting in his eyes, and it is simmering close to the boil, Skorzeny is angry at being denied what he wants but I am not sure why. “Dealing directly with me you cut out the middleman. There will be no need to pay him his fee, and we will pay you an additional twenty-five percent on top of what you would have gotten from your broker. It makes sense to sell them to me.”

“And cut our broker, my uncle, out of the deal?” Derek rhetorically asks.

“A broker we have a signed contract with,” I add, “Which we have clauses in that does not allow either side to cancel within eight weeks of the birth, which we are, without incurring heavy financial penalties.”

“When is your other breeder expecting to whelp?” he turns back to Scott, deciding to deal, “Surely we could make a deal alpha to alpha for their pups if that would not fall foul of this contract…”

Scott’s visage darkens as he explodes.

“Lupul cu câinii are not just puppy factories!” he snarls at the other alpha, “And they have no intention of whelping any puppies in the near future, so no, we cannot come to a deal alpha to alpha.”

“Now you listen to me, either you sell me the pups or you sell me the lupul that isn’t pregnant,” Skorzeny’s eyes bleed to red as he snarls right back at Scott, whose own eyes are blazing right back at him. Derek’s and Skorzeny’s beta’s eyes have shifted too, “The Remy Pack is one of the most powerful in the country. You. Do. Not. Want to get on the wrong side of us.”

“You’re right,” I step in, letting out some of my pheromones as I try to deescalate the situation, “We don’t want to start any trouble that might cause the decimation of your pack, so, how about instead of you trying to strong arm our true alpha here into selling you pups or one of our lupul cu câinii, you make a deal with me,” and having gotten his attention I let my eyes bleed black. “I…”

“What the hell are you?!” he yelps, backing away from me as I put myself between him and Scott. Parrish is at my back, his eyes I know are shifted as Skorzeny gulps, “He’s a hellhound, you…” his eyes jump from Parrish to me, “You’re a demon.” The words are dripping with derision and disdain.

“Well done,” I grin at him, “Now, here’s the offer, the only one you’re gonna get from our pack,” and I let my smile widen and become as predatory and feral as possible, “You have a beta, willing to become a lupul, contact me, it can be through Derek, and I will use a little magic and turn them into your very own lupul cu câinii…”

“What kind of demon are you?”

“Incubus, I can change someone’s gender, bio-sex, orientation… a little sex magic and I can make a werewolf, male or female…”

“Deal.” Skorzeny agrees before I finish, a gleam in his eye that wasn’t there before, “Eric will do it, so, get started with your magic.”

“Stiles…” Scott’s using his stern voice again. I ignore him and keep my focus on the other more dangerous alpha.

“I stated that they had to be willing,” I remind him, “And it’s not something I can do here. These rituals take time and I need the subject and myself to…”

“Fuck,” Skorzeny spits out with a sneer.

“…be intimate,” I finish what I was saying. “So, if Eric is willing to become lupul,” and from Eric’s whimper I know it would only be under duress, “Then he will need to meet with me later this evening at…”

“The loft,” Derek barks, I turn to see him scowling at me, “on Oakwood Road.

“Fine, send us the time and address, but if this doesn’t work,” Skorzeny warns us, “You will regret crossing the Remy pack.” He turns and heads out the door.

“Send Eric alone,” I say to his back, “And it will take until the next full moon before he fully changes. Assuming he willingly took part.”

“He’ll be willing,” the alpha sneers.

  


»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

  


“ **Stiles!** ” Scott hisses at me once Skorzeny and his beta are out of the clinic, “What have you done?!” While Derek demands, “You can’t allow his beta to know you have a LOGOS device. Skorzeny would become as much of a threat as Douglas.”

“I don’t need to use the LOGOS to make Eric a lupul cu câinii,” I turn my attention to Derek first and say, “I’m an Incubus, and just like I told them using sex magic I can change Eric. You saw that in the details on the LOGOS.”

“You’re going to have sex with him?” Derek gasps, “He…He’s not pack!”

“I know, but either I use my Incubus powers to make him lupul or I use the LOGOS and pretend that it’s my Incubus powers, and to do that I’d have to have sex with him. We don’t want them to know about the LOGOS, too many people already know about it, so, I think it’s safer to go Incubus, or a combination of both…”

“I don’t think we should be making him like me and Liam,” Scott states, “You heard how that… how Skorzeny talked, he thinks we’re nothing but puppy factories. You know he isn’t gonna treat him right.”

“I know,” I have to agree, “But, he’s already his beta, part of his pack. Do you really think he’s treating him any better now? His life might get slightly better. I mean, if he’s lupul and of use to him he might protect him more and make sure he’s taken care of.”

“I don’t trust Skorzeny,” Scott states, “I don’t want him or his pack having access to a lupul pup, or someone who’s lupul because of us.”

“I don’t really want him to either. In a perfect world he wouldn’t,” I reply, “But, what’s the alternative? You heard him, the way he was talking to you right now before I revealed I wasn’t human and made him that offer. What other option is there? He threatened retaliation if we didn’t give him the lupul pups, or the lupul that isn’t pregnant. You want to break the contract with Peter and give him all of Liam’s pups? Are you planning on giving him yourself to breed with some dogs to create pups? Or are you planning on going to war with the Remy pack? Because they seem to be the options we have if we don’t go with my plan.”

Scott’s frowning like the angry puppy he becomes when he knows I’m right and he doesn’t want to admit it.

“We need more information on Skorzeny, his beta, and on the Remy Pack than just our **extremely negative** impression of him,” Derek growls, partly between gritted teeth, “When we get back to the pack house we can have Danny search for what he can find on-line, and you,” he directs at me, “Can see what the LOGOS can tell you about them.”

“Fine,” Scott agrees, “Then we can decide what we are doing.”

“We should get Danny started now, while we have our chat with Deaton,” I suggest. Scott nods and Derek then calls Danny.

With that settled, for now, we turn to go in search of Deaton, only for him to enter through the door.

“So, Lupul pup brokers, any luck?” I ask, smiling at him.

“Peter, being in Beacon Hills, is the closest,” Deaton says, “There are two others in Northern California.”

“Would those happen to be Helen Deveraux and Dexter Adams?” I ask.

“Neither of them usually work in this area, and I wasn’t thinking of Dexter Adams,” Deaton states, “He tends to work mostly in Oregon these days, occasionally still working with packs in the far north of the California. The people I was going to suggest were Niles Corrington, though he usually works in the area around Santa Rosa, San Francisco, and San Jose. And Helen Deveraux, though she has reverted to her maiden name since the death of her husband, and she usually works around the Fresno, Bakersfield, and Santa Barbara area.”

“So, we are closest to Corrington’s area,” I postulate, “Wouldn’t he be the best person to consider?”

“For proximity yes,” Deaton says, “However, he and Peter do know each other, and I believe have worked together previously.”

“So, Helen Deveraux?” Scott asks.

“She normally works further to the south of the state,” Deaton says, “She really only comes this far north for dog shows, which her daughter takes part in,” I am starting to get a sinking feeling, “And as I said, she has reverted to her maiden name, though her daughter Samantha has kept her father’s name…”

“Ellen Harvelle,” I say, looking at Scott and Derek.

“Yes,” Deaton carefully voices. I describe the woman that called herself Ellen Harvelle that I met in the dog park, and her dog, Lucifer. The vet explains, “She’s in Beacon County as a breeder not far from here has a German Shepherd that she was checking out for her daughter’s male; I gather that they unfortunately didn’t meet the pedigree standard she requires.”

“Which is why she’s interested in using Lulu to breed with. Not that she knows Lulu is actually Liam, a werewolf lupul cu câinii and the alpha’s consort,” I ramble as the thoughts come into my head, “At least I don’t think she knows. I’m pretty sure she think’s Lulu is just a normal dog you were both wearing your collars that time at the park when you were in your puppy headspace and…”

“ **Stiles!** ” Scott stops me mid word vomit. I look over at his open-mouthed shocked face, Derek pinching the bridge of his nose, Parrish standing quietly, and Deaton looking at me with raised eyebrows that are not nearly as impressive as Derek’s.

“I…”

“Liam and me like puppy play and Stiles made us these special collars for Christmas that when we put them on nobody can tell we aren’t really dogs and we were at the park playing and running around as our puppy selves when we met her and her dog,” Scott rapidly blurts out to Deaton. The vet looks indifferent, while Scott gets redder in the face and more embarrassed looking by the second.

“More information than I needed, but I take it you are sure that these collars work?” he asks.

“Yeah, even my dad couldn’t tell the dog he was giving a belly rub to was Scotty,” I say. Scotty hangs his head with a whine.

“Given your inclinations sexually, I would expect that human pup-play is just an extension of those desires,” Deaton says, though I don’t know that there is any basis for him to make a connection between the two, “And if no-one can see you…” Deaton stops mid-sentence when Scott pointedly looks in my direction. Deaton’s eyes follow.

“No-one human or who is not a supernatural member of the pack can see that they aren’t real dogs,” I clarify.

“And you are certain that no-one who is not connected to the supernatural cannot tell?” Deaton asks. When I don’t reply quickly enough he continues, “Well, as I am not pack we should test that to be certain that Scott’s and Liam’s identities are safe while pursuing these activities. Do you have the collar on you?”

“No, I don’t…” I start to say while Scotty falteringly says, “Yeah, it’s in my pocket.” When I raise my eyebrows in surprise he adds, “I was gonna ask you to take me to the park on the way back.” At Derek’s and Parrish’s growl he adds, “I figured a crowded public space would be safe.”

“Scotty, as much as I would love to take Scooter to the park, I think we’ll need to wait until after the Skorzeny and the Douglas situations are dealt with,” his hopeful expression crumbles at my words, “However, how about Scooter and Lulu get some puppy time when we get back to the pack house?”

“Okay,” he smiles.

“In the meantime, if you want me to check whether the collar works as intended…” Deaton leaves the rest of the sentence hanging.

Scott quickly strips out of his clothes and, passing the collar to me, drops to all fours. I fasten the collar around his neck.

“Fascinating.” Deaton says walking around Scott. “He looks exactly like a German Shepherd, the all-black colouring is quite rare, but…” Deaton’s hands run down Scott’s back to his flanks, and I realise he’s examining Scooter as if he was a _canis lupus familiaris and not a human-pup – werewolf-pup? – whatever. “If it wasn’t for the fact that when I get to the tail, I can feel it is not substantial, I would be completely fooled into thinking Scott is a real dog.”_

“Rrwoff,” Scooter happily barks.

“Going purely on visual, even touch until the tail, I could not perceive that I was not looking or touching a dog.” Scott’s non-tail wags happily at Deaton’s words.

“The tail is something I’m working on,” I say, “Getting the illusion to react as if it was a real tail has been tricky, and as there is nothing physically there it does break the immersion.”

“I think we should head back to the house,” Derek suggests, interrupting whatever Deaton was about to ask, “Look into Skorzeny, his beta, and the Remy Pack, so we can decide what to do. And we need to decide which of the lupul pup brokers we are going to consider if Peter pushes for a change of contract.”

“True,” I agree. Looking down at Scooter I ask, “Is Scooter or Scott coming back…”

“Rrwoff,” Scooter barks heading to the door. Derek picks up Scott’s clothes and we head out to the car.

  
  


I glance out the window of the study and see Scooter and Lulu out in the backyard, running around with Castiel. The three of them chasing after a ball that Ethan and Aiden are throwing for them. I can just hear the theme of Thundercats playing in the den. Issy and Mason are in there with Jordan and Archie.

Derek, Danny and I are combing through the information that Danny has found on Skorzeny, his beta Eric, and the Remy Pack. Along with what I can see via the LOGOS.

“No matter what we do this can only end up a clusterfuck,” I say pulling my attention from the puppy play and turning back to Derek and Danny.

“This is pack business, not household,” Derek states the obvious, “We take it to Scott, and he makes the decision.”

“We need to get Scott back first,” I say, “He’s having too much fun as Scooter and doesn’t look ready to stop.” I get up out of the seat anyway, the other two following my lead and we head out to get our alpha and bring him up to speed on what we know.

  


»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

  


Scott is reluctant to come out of his puppy-space; he hadn’t even allowed me to remove his collar once we got back to the house. He’s now sullenly sitting in the den without the collar around his neck, or any clothes on. Liam is beside him, less sullen, but still not happy that his puppy time has been cut short either. Castiel is laying down at their feet.

“So, there’s a problem with Skorzeny,” Scott grumbles, “We already knew that…”

“It’s more than that,” I interrupt him leaning forward, my elbows on my knees, hands clasped and resting my chin on top of them as I look at him, “I made the deal with Skorzeny to make his beta a lupul cu câinii on the assumption that Eric had chosen to get the bite from the alpha. So, he knew what the alpha was like, he is willingly his beta, and maybe he’ll get treated a little better by him when he’s more valuable to him. Only, he didn’t choose to take the bite. It was forced on him…”

“What?!” Scott shouts.

“There’s more.” I stop his tirade before it starts, “Danny then told me he’d found that Eric Cord is wanted for the murder of his best friend. It made me feel not so bad about the deal…”

“But?” Scott frowns.

“The murder happened in nineteen-eight-seven, when Cord and his best friend were at college, sharing a room…”

“Wait, that can’t be right,” Scott interrupts again, his frown deepening in his confusion, “He can’t have been at college then, werewolf aging doesn’t slow-down that much. He doesn’t look older than early twenties now!” 

“This is a picture of the Eric Cord wanted for the murder of Ted Nichols from nineteen-eighty-seven,” Danny says casting the screen from his laptop to the television.

“They are the same person,” I add, “I traced Eric Cord through the LOGOS, like I did when we checked the events that would have happened if I hadn’t used it on myself. And he did kill him.”

“But it was in self-defence,” Derek adds, “Ted was a werewolf, and he was killing a lot of people around campus. From what we saw from the LOGOS, Ted gave Eric a gun loaded with silver bullets. Told him he was a werewolf and that he wanted Eric to kill him. Eric didn’t believe him. Ted shifted and attacked Eric, and Eric fired the gun killing him.”

“Skorzeny had bit Ted,” I continue, “And Ted bit Eric during the attack, Eric shot him and dropped the gun. But Skorzeny turned up and was not pleased at his beta being killed. He kidnapped Eric. Making it look like Eric shot his friend and then fled the scene.”

“Next full moon, Eric shifted,” Danny chips in.

“From the bite Ted gave him,” I add.

“That’s not possible!” or variations thereof are all shouted by Scott, Aiden, and Ethan, along with, “Silver bullets?!”

“Not how it’s supposed to work,” I cut off their chattering. “So, I checked Skorzeny in the LOGOS. He is an alpha, he was bitten by Alpha Nicolas Remy when he was twenty-four,” I pause for dramatic effect, “In eighteen-sixty-seven. He’s nearly one-hundred-and-seventy years old, and he only started aging again when he killed his former pack.”

“How is that possible?” Scott asks, “I thought we still aged, just slower, I mean if it wasn’t how could Derek have grown up? He was born a werewolf!”

“And my mom, Laura, Peter, Cora, and every other werewolf I’ve ever known,” Derek says, “I’ve never known it to work like this.”

“So,” I continue, “I checked Alpha Remy. He’s nearly two-thousand years old…”

“Despite only looking to be in his mid-thirties,” Danny adds, showing the picture of the alpha from the site on his laptop through the TV.

“He was born a werewolf, and he did age werewolf-normal, until he was in his thirties,” I inform them, “Then he killed all of his pack, including the pack’s Emissary, killing his alpha last.”

“The same ritual that Deucalion gave us?” Aiden asks, “But we still aged.”

“As did Kali, Ennis, and Deucalion himself,” Derek adds.

“There has to be something different about what Remy did,” I say, “But I can’t find any details about it. Whatever it was, it seems that every werewolf Remy makes becomes immortal and their bite can transfer their augmented version of werewolfdom.” Derek growls at the notion. 

“We know that while they cannot die from injury, disease, or old-age,” Danny tells them, “They can be killed. Ted was.”

“And… Skorzeny did something at the time he killed his pack to undo his anti-aging,” I add. “We…”

“We need to ask Deaton what he knows about this,” Scott interrupts me.

“Yeah, but,” I grit my teeth and continue, “We need to decide what we are doing before I meet with Eric in an hour. Do we want to make an immortal lupul? What will his pups be like? And given we know he only killed his friend in self-defence, and that unlike my previous assumption he didn’t ask for the bite and didn’t ask for it from Skorzeny… I think it’s more likely he’s with him out of fear and not because he wants to be, so…”

“You can’t keep the deal you made with Skorzeny!” Scott declares.

“Which would mean not only dealing with an angry Skorzeny, but also a whole pack of immortal werewolves,” Danny reminds him.

“How many are in the pack?” Scott asks.

“In the Remy Pack there are about sixty,” I inform him, “They are just outside Salt Lake City. However, there are five others that became actual alphas and created packs like Skorzeny did. Five that didn’t kill their packs. It’s possible they are still allied to Remy. That is another… hundred, two hundred, three hundred? I don’t know how big those packs are.”

“Do we want to make an enemy out of the Remy pack?” Parrish asks.

“I don’t… this pack doesn’t seem natural…” Scott grumbles.

“Well, technically, all werewolves are unnatural, you’re supernatural,” I quip.

“You know what I mean,” Scott growls, “They’re not proper werewolves, they’re more like fictional ones where any one of them can pass on the gift.”

“How are there not more of them?” Ethan asks, “I mean after two-thousand years Remy could have turned most of the population and taken over the world, and if any of them can pass on the gift…”

“That I don’t know,” I sigh, “Like a lot of things related to this. Maybe there were more, and they were killed, like Ted and Skorzeny’s first pack…”

“What does the LOGOS say about them?” Scott surprises me with his question, “How many of these werewolves does it say there are exactly?”

  


»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

  


I lean back in the chair I’m sitting in, “You don’t normally want me to use the LOGOS…” 

“We need information, and quickly,” Scott grumbles, “It’s our only option just now.” At Scott’s reluctant acquiescence to using the LOGOS I ponder the questions he asked, and the answers quickly come to me.

“There are in total, two-hundred and eighty-eight of these werewol… filii iuncta Lycaoniae…”

“The Sons of Lycaon?” Danny pseudo asks, “That would imply…” he pauses, clearly forming his thoughts, “If a born werewolf performed the Lupus Metamorphoses and then Daemonium Alpha…”

“You want to explain for those of us who are not seven-hundred-year-old demons and don’t know all the magic rituals?” I ask him.

“The Daemonium Alpha is the rite that Deucalion performed and had Ennis, Kali, Ethan and Aiden perform. Killing all their betas and Emissaries to absorb all their power and enhance their own power, becoming the Demon Alpha. The Lupus Metamorphoses is a ritual that humans could perform to become werewolves without the bite of an alpha…”

“You think that mixing those two rituals made Remy this filii iuncta Lycaoniae?” I wonder.

“The Sons of Lycaon were a cult that performed the Lupus Metamorphoses,” Danny explains, “Given the extreme nature of the ritual… I mean, they are the reason humans have the idea that to be a werewolf you must be a monster. The ritual involved the sacrifice of an innocent, eating their flesh, and drinking their blood…”

“What do you mean by ‘an innocent’?” Scott growls.

“Someone pure of heart and body,” Danny states, “And just what do you think would therefore make the best sacrifice?” Everyone in the room is horrified. “But even those two rituals would not explain the immortality,” Danny continues, “For their aging to stop completely, even the advanced healing from the Daemonium Alpha combined with that from the Lupus Metamorphoses would not give them healing so regenerative that it stopped their aging or bring them back from the dead…”

“Wait?! What?!” Scott exclaims, “No-one said they come back from the dead? How? And how was Ted killed if they come back from the dead?”

“Yeah… I missed out that bit,” I sheepishly smile at him, “So, say some hunter blasted you through the chest with a shotgun and blew your heart out of your body, you’d be dead right?” Scott nods, “Even if it was on the night of the full moon and you were shifted, right?” He nods again. “Well, not for these guys. Not on the night of the full moon anyway. Unless it was done with silver bullets, or a silver weapon of some form, piercing their body and killing them.”

“So,” Scott’s features are creased in concentration, “Any one of them can give the bite and create others like them, they never age, and on a full moon can only be killed by silver weapons. And we think all of them can be traced back to Alpha Remy, who is over two-thousand years old and used some form of magic rituals to make himself the werewolf that created them, and the rituals involved killing and eating some kid. Have I missed anything?”

“No…”

“Fine. So, we are not making any deals with Skorzeny,” the alpha dictates, “Not with any of them. We can’t trust them to be good guys.”

“What about Eric?” I ask, “Do we just leave him trapped with no way to escape from Skorzeny? I mean sure there might be others that are in the same situation as him, but we know he didn’t choose to be bitten, and he didn’t choose Skorzeny as his alpha. And, what about the threats Skorzeny has already made if we don’t give him the pups, or give him one of our lupuls, or make Eric a lupul? And even if that doesn’t bite us in the butt, what if in reneging on the deal I made we end up with the whole Remy pack coming down on us?”

Scott’s frown deepens and he looks conflicted and unsure what to do.

“I do have a solution, but it would mean using the LOGOS as well as my… abilities,” I inform him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-08
> 
> ##### (Chapter-04 part-2)
> 
>   
> I direct the beta ahead of me towards the bedroom. Passing through the doorway, I close the door behind us and pour some magic into the sigils around the door frame. There’s an audible ringing sound in the room as the sigils light up. Eric stares at them, his eyes wide and I can tell from his face that he’s more than nervous.  
> “Now no-one outside this room can hear us or smell us,” I say, “So… it’s obvious you don’t want to do this and that Skorzeny is forcing you…”  
> “It’s not like I have a choice…”  
> “That is where you are wrong,” I smile at him, letting my pheromones start to fill the room, “You have three options here.”  
> “What? But you made a deal with him…”  
> “He’s already broken that agreement,” I reiterate...  
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««
> 
>   
> “The more I have learned about Pack Emissaries and their role, about their neutrality and keeping the balance, the more convinced I have become that it is not a role I can fulfil,” I say aloud while I’m sitting in the study looking over the contract that I’m drawing up to send to Peter. Scott, Liam, and Eric are cleaning out the kennels and feeding the dogs. Ethan and Aiden are fixing breakfast. Parrish is keeping an eye on Issy and Mason while they watch TV in the den. Archie is at work. Derek is still asleep in bed, seeing his full-shift wolf form really did a number on him and left him emotionally drained last night.  
> “I think you’re more the pack’s left hand,” Danny says. I fix my gaze on the demon and wait for him to explain more. “You know very well what the term means…”  
> “Left-hand,” I wave my left hand at him with a smirk.  
>   
> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is the second half of what was intended to be Chapter-04. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and I'm still going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

Derek, Jordan, and me head over to Derek’s loft to wait on Eric showing up. While we’re there Danny is gonna keep looking for information on Remy and the other five packs. Yuzora, Blackfoot, Mendez, Kadar, and Howard. I want us to have as much information as possible before Scott goes to Deaton with it.

As expected, Eric doesn’t show up alone. Skorzeny is with him.

“I said that your beta was to come alone,” I remind him, “And that they were to be voluntarily entering into the deal. As he didn’t come alone, how can I be sure that Eric is willingly here to be transformed into a lupul cu câinii?”

“He’s willing,” Skorzeny smirks.

“If that’s because you’re forcing him then you’re breaking the terms of the deal,” it’s off because our alpha said so and grudgingly accepted to allow me to deal with ‘the problem’ without knowing all the details. “Now, would you like a drink while you wait here? It is likely to be a few hours, so you should make yourself comfortable on the sofa over there. We have coffee, or… water, I think that’s all we have here…”

“Water is fine,” Skorzeny replies, settling himself on the couch in front of the TV.

“Derek, fetch Janos a glass of water. Jordan, see what’s on TV that can entertain you three while Eric and I take this to the bedroom.” The alpha smirks while his beta pales and swallows his apprehension down hard. “Come on,” I say to Eric, “Follow me, I’m about to change your life forever.” The beta’s eyes widen, the alpha just right-out laughs.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

I direct the beta ahead of me towards the bedroom. Passing through the doorway, I close the door behind us and pour some magic into the sigils around the door frame. There’s an audible ringing sound in the room as the sigils light up. Eric stares at them, his eyes wide and I can tell from his face that he’s more than nervous.

“Now no-one outside this room can hear us or smell us,” I say, “So… it’s obvious you don’t want to do this and that Skorzeny is forcing you…”

“It’s not like I have a choice…”

“That is where you are wrong,” I smile at him, letting my pheromones start to fill the room, “You have three options here.”

“What? But you made a deal with him…”

“He’s already broken that agreement,” I reiterate what I said earlier, “So, your options are:

One, I do exactly what I told Skorzeny I would and then hand you back to him to do… whatever his plans for you are…”

“To give me to Alpha Remy in the hopes that he’ll cure him and stop him aging,” Eric says. The beta shivers at the thought, and it’s strange to think that despite the fact he looks only a few years older than me, he’s a similar age to my dad or Scott’s mom.

“Okay. So, option two, I make you human again and we help you escape from the Remy pack…”

“I… I can’t do that, I…”

“We know you killed your best friend in self-defence, despite how it was made to look when the alpha downstairs kidnapped you from the scene. Also, that was like twenty-five years ago, no-one would believe that you are the Eric Cord wanted for the murder of Ted Nichols…” He looks shocked that I know what happened.

“How…” he starts to ask before falling silent. “I don’t know if I could go back to being human,” he wonders aloud, running the idea around in his head, “I’ve been a werewolf most of my life now…”

“Which brings me to option three. I make you human, breaking all your connections to the Remy pack, and my alpha, Alpha McCall gives you the bite to make you…”

“Why wouldn’t the werewolf downstairs just bite me?”

“Because in proper werewolves that is not how it works. Didn’t Skorzeny or someone else in the packs explain they are some form of abnormal werewolf?”

“Abnormal?” his face scrunches in confusion. Probably partly due to my pheromones.

“While they have accelerated healing, they are not immortal. They just age slower and live longer. They are affected by the moon but can learn to control when they shift…”

“They can all control when they shift?”

“Yeah, they can shift if they want and can stop themselves from shifting on the full moon.”

“Only the alphas can do that. Any other werewolf I’ve met has been like me. I only over shift at the full moon and I can’t control when it happens.” From the colour flushing his face I think my pheromones are starting to have an effect on him.

“Well, it’s definitely different for the millions of other werewolves out there…”

“Millions? Skorzeny said there were very few of… us.” Now his eyes are blown, dark and glassy.

“As far as I know there are less than three hundred like you, from Remy’s line. But normal werewolves make up about one percent of the world’s population. Now, what do you want?”

“I want to be normal,” he moves towards me.

“A normal human?” 

“I… no… I want… I want to be a werewolf… like your alpha,” he says.

“Well, then, let’s get you out of your clothes.”

“Why… why do I need to get undressed if your making me human and not lupul?” he stumbles over the words as he stumbles out of his clothes, my pheromones making him comply while his heterosexuality makes him reticent to what we’re about to do.

“I’m an incubus, and I use sex magic,” I say, not that all the changes being applied to him are being done through my sex magic. I step towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Just relax, I promise you’ll enjoy this.” I lean forward and capture his lips with mine. He pulls back slightly, the motion jerky, but with touch of skin on skin and my scent filling the room he relaxes into the kiss, slowly pushing into it, his arm snaking around my waist and his hand trailing up my back until he cradles the back of my head and turns the kiss into a hungry need.

With my magic working on his sexuality, I run the program ‘Eric-H1’ – to reverse his werewolfdom and make him human – through the LOGOS, which with the device now connected to my brain is merely having to think. I also run ‘RPack_SX1’. This will affect every Remy werewolf out there, ensuring that Skorzeny will have no back up from them. From what Eric said, Skorzeny is already on the outs with the alpha, so, ensuring that they won’t care about him losing his beta to our pack shouldn’t seem out of place to any of them.

The frenetic kissing heats up, and soon I am pushing him backwards on to the bed and reaching for the lube. I hook his legs over my shoulders.

“I… I’ve never done this before,” he stammers, slightly coming out of the foggy headspace my pheromones are creating. No shit Sherlock, I think. You’re straight, currently, of course you haven’t.

“Don’t worry,” I smile, leaning down over him, he smiles back as my scent drugs him a little more, “I will take good care of you. You’ll enjoy every minute of this.” I pull his head to mine and kiss him, while my lube coated fingers circle his puckered hole before I slowly slide one into his – very tight – rear passage.

“Feels strange,” he moans into my mouth.

“But good, right?” I ask as my finger seeks out his bundle of nerves. At the same time, I let my tail out.

“Yeah,” he gasps, “I should have experimented in college.” I can’t hide the snort of laughter as I squeeze a second finger into join the first and stretch his hole a little further, his eyes widening and a ‘fuck’ gasped between his constant kisses as I curl the pads of my fingers over his sweet spot.

His legs wrap around me and he crosses his ankles holding me in place over him as we make-out and my tail fucks in and out of his loosened ring of muscle, hitting his button with every inward push. His cock is hard and leaking over his abs as he moans into my mouth. Lining my cock up, on the outward stroke I pull my tail free and slide my hard shaft in. He feels the stretch, the thicker girth rubbing against the walls of his ass, and the longer length reaching deeper inside him. He arches up, his arms wrapping around my head holding our mouths together and his legs tightening their grip against my back. His head drops back against the bed.

“Fuck!” he shouts again.

When I bottom out, I roll us over to lay on the bed with Eric sitting astride me.

“Now you can go as fast or slow as you want,” I smile up at him. He slowly pulls himself up, maybe only about half the length of my cock, and lets gravity take him back down with a grunt. He repeats the rise and fall, and I can see and feel when he gets used to the fuller feeling in his ass. The speed of his movements increasing, slowly at first, the faster and faster as, with his hands on my shoulders, he fucks himself on my cock. My hands roam over his body, playing with his nipples and teasing his ignored, hard, dripping cock.

“Enjoying yourself?” I mischievously ask.

“God, it feels so good,” he gasps, leaning down and kissing me, “I can’t remember the last time I had sex this good,” he laughs, the smile splitting his face, “I don’t think I’ve had sex this good. Fuck I need to cum!”

I fist his cock as he leans back to sit astride my lap again. Slamming his ass down, flush against me, he throws his head back and shoots his load over my chest. His ass constricting around my shaft as I fill him with my own release and feed from his pleasure.

Tired from the fucking and my feeding, he slumps down over me, and is quickly lightly snoring. I lift us both from the bed and head into the en-suite bathroom to clean us up, my cock still hard and plugging his ass. I don’t want to get our combined cum over the sheets, not that Derek uses this loft now that the house is rebuilt.

I straddle the toilet pan before lifting Eric off my cock and sitting him down so my spunk lands inside it as it slides out of his ass. The movement rouses him slightly.

“Hey, just sit here while I start the shower to clean us both up,” I tell him, leaning him back against the cistern. He smiles lazily as he sits there, his eyes closed.

Once I get the water temperature set, I help him into the shower and start to scrub us clean. He wakes up enough to help, sluicing the water down my chest and back to clean me as I do the same to him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “I keep falling asleep on you.”

“You’re tired, partly from the sex, with me being a sex demon, I feed of the pleasure you felt. Remember?” I explain, adding, “Plus, your body is changing like you wanted. You’re becoming human, probably will be by the time we finish cleaning up and get dressed.” He turns to face me as I rinse the soap suds from his back.

“And then your alpha can bite me? Make me a werewolf again? Only this time, a real one like he is.”

“Once we get back to the pack house, absolutely,” I smile at him.

His smiles back, clearly excited at the idea of being a werewolf and one that is able to control the shift. 

Back in the bedroom we get dressed and steel ourselves to face the wrath of Alpha Skorzeny. As soon as the seal breaks when we leave the room, he will know that I haven’t made Eric a lupul cu câinii. I open the door and the roar from below us alerts us to the fact.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

“What the hell did you do?!” he leaps from the couch and stares up at us, “Why can’t I sense the beta?!”

“How many of the Remy Pack can you sense?” I ask, beginning me descent down the spiral staircase ahead of the now human Eric, “As I understand it, Alpha Remy is not happy with you. You’re pretty low on the pecking order of his pack and have been for a while.”

“We had a deal,” he snarls stepping towards me as I reach the bottom.

“Which you broke,” I snarl back, “When you didn’t bring a willing participant. So, I made a new deal with Eric and made him human like he wanted.”

“You fuck…” he roars, rushing towards me with his claws out. Jordan tackles him from the side, only to be thrown back. Derek puts himself between Skorzeny and me, grabbing hold of the partially shifted wolf’s arm. The alpha sweeps the arm backward, pushing Derek behind him, Derek manages to keep hold of the alpha’s arm. Jordan is scrambling back to Skorzeny, trying to get to him before he gets closer to me. Derek roars as he tries to pull the alpha off balance, instead the pure anger the old man feels is fuelling his ability to drag my mate forward with him. As he reaches me, I thrust my arm straight out in front of me. Skorzeny’s mouth falls open, and he looks down at silver dagger in my hand stuck into his chest. Derek steps up at his back and with a snarl drags his claws through Skrozeny’s throat. The alpha’s head falls back and the red dims from his eyes.

Derek’s eyes flash, burning red before his gaze snaps to me and a worried look crosses his face.

“I didn’t mean to… he threatened you, I thought… you’re my mate, I couldn’t stop myself…” he rambles.

“You protected me,” I tell him, “He could still have slashed my throat or something before he died from the wound that I inflicted if you hadn’t killed him.”

“You did better than I did,” Jordan dejectedly adds. Clearly upset and feeling he didn’t protect me.

“He expected you to try and protect me,” I say, “If you hadn’t attacked then his focus would have been on Derek and he wouldn’t have gotten close enough to him. So, you have nothing to feel bad about. Now, let’s clean this mess up, get rid of the body, and get Eric to the pack house so Scott can bite him.”

  
  


We get back to the pack house and I park around the back. We feel the tension in the pack as we walk towards the doors leading to the gym. Walking through the gym we don’t see anyone in the den.

“Hey!” I call out, “Where is everyone?”

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice questions out of the dark shadows, he edges out from the far corner of the room, I’m shocked because he’s wearing a pair of shorts instead of being naked like he usually is, and Ethan, Aiden, and Danny appear from the other shadows and doorways, “I felt another alpha out there…” Derek flashes his eyes. “What happened?” Scott asks.

“Where’s everyone else?” I ask.

“I sent Liam, Isaac, and Mason upstairs to the pack rooms with Archie and Castiel,” the true alpha replies, “Now what happened? How did Derek become an alpha again?”

“Let’s get everyone settled in the den then we’ll explain, once, instead of having to tell the same story and answer the same questions multiple times,” I tell him.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

Everyone arrives in the den, and Eric is introduced to everyone, though he seems a little overwhelmed and not really taking everything in. We sit down, Derek is on my right with Isaac sitting in his lap as Eric takes the seat to my left, I can feel his nervousness, and I can see Aiden’s scowl. I ignore it and begin.

“So, as expected Skorzeny failed to meet the conditions of the deal. One, he turned up with Eric, and two, Eric was being forced by Skorzeny to agree to the transformation.”

“He planned to give me as a present to Alpha Remy, hoping he’d be forgiven and that he’d stop his aging,” Eric chips in.

“As he’d broken the deal we made, I offered Eric three options,” I continue and explain the options I gave him. “He chose to become human so that our true alpha here could give him the bite and he could join our pack.”

“Does he know what joining our pack entails?” Danny asks.

“Not everything, I haven’t explained everything yet,” I scowl at Danny and continue the story, “So, once I’d made Eric human, we…”

“How did you make him human?” Scott asks, wanting to know if I used the LOGOS.

“I used sex magic like I said I would use to make him lupul, only I changed it around and as I fucked his ass I turned him human instead,” I reply knowing the werewolves in the room will hear the lie, “Now, can I continue with the _story_?” I emphasise, hoping that he picks up the hint. At Scott’s nod I continue, ignoring Aiden’s further frown and scowl aimed at Eric, “We came out of the bedroom, Skorzeny knew Eric wasn’t their kind of werewolf and not a lupul, he went to attack me, Jordan rushed him to stop him, while Skorzeny dealt with Jordan’s attack, Derek got between me and the alpha, but the alpha tried to get him out of the way, only succeeding in pushing Derek behind him and Derek kept a hold of one of his arms. I pulled out the silver dagger I was carrying and stabbed him, before he could slice my throat with the claws on the hand of the arm Derek wasn’t holding, Derek sliced his throat with his claws. So, Derek absorbed his alpha powers…”

“It’s like when I took the alpha power from Peter all over again,” Derek softly says, “Only more, but… something is different.”

“We’ll check that out later,” I say, “We took the body to the basement, and incinerated him. I threw some clover, pennyroyal, and rue into the furnace with him…”

“Huh?” Scott interrupts.

“For consecration, and to dismiss evil forces and dark magics,” I say.

“Clever,” Danny comments.

“I do try,” I scowl, even more so when Danny adds with a smirk, “Not worried it will undo your magic…?”

“I didn’t do any dark magic on him,” I growl, “The only dark magic I am aware of him being part of is…”

“The Lupus Metamorphoses,” Danny exclaims, “Because you burn rue to get rid of evil spirits and break dark magic…”

“So,” I cut in “We cleaned up the scene and then headed back here.” Turning to Eric I ask, “Now, do you still want to get the bite from Scott?”

“I want to be a real werewolf, like you told me about. I can’t be human again, I already miss the feeling of being connected to a pack, even though I never chose it. But I don’t want to be like them again, I don’t want to lose control three days a month and be afraid of what I’ve done when I was shifted, be afraid I’ve killed someone or made them like me.”

“First, you need to know more about the pack and me,” Scott says, and begins to tell him about being lupul, that Liam became his Consort and is lupul, and that the pack are all involved in the porn made for the website or, like Liam, carrying lupul pups to be sold. The rest of the pack pitch in here and there filling in the whole story; excluding anything about the LOGOS.

“So,” Eric begins after Scott and the pack have finished, “I’ll have to make porn films for the website?” Scott nods, “And I might become lupul cu câinii and sexually attracted to dogs?”

“Or any other species of the genus Canis,” I helpfully add, “And werewolves, being part wolf, are part of the genus Canis, as well as part of the genus Homo,” I frown, “That can’t have occurred naturally, probably why it’s supernatural…”

“And everyone in the pack is involved in this?” he asks.

“Except me,” Liam says, “They won’t let me.”

“We told you, when you’re sixteen and not carrying pups,” I remind him, “.

“So, after this litter is born,” he grins, “Given I am sixteen now.”

“Just, and you need to look after the pups until they are old enough to go to the buyers,” I say, “And then there is Harvelle’s offer. So, depending on what you want to do after the pups are born and old enough to leave, you could start making videos for the web site.”

Turning to look at Eric, he has a frown and his eyes are narrowed as he picks at the fabric of the couch.

“You okay?” I ask him.

“I never considered doing porn,” he answers, “I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with that. I…” he falls silent.

“What?” I prompt him.

“I was a substitute teacher in Utah, mostly Biology, but also English and Math. I could never take a full-time job or take one around the time of the full moon. I guess I’d thought that I’d take the tests here in California and do that again, only, being like you,” he looks at Scott, “Once I learned to control the shift, I thought maybe I could take a full-time teaching job.”

“He could teach us!” Scott enthuses, “If we go with the home schooling and the private tutor option, it’s the one that would be best for us…”

“But if they found out I was doing porn I could lose the license to be allowed to teach!” Eric worries.

“Our site is protected by a technomage demon,” Scott smiles, “We don’t want just anyone finding our videos. It’s not like I want my mom finding out and hearing about me getting fucked on screen by Cas.”

“Or your dad, or my dad,” I add, “It is illegal in this state, and they would think you are having sex with something outside your species.”

“They are having sex outside their species,” Danny quips, “Dogs and werewolves just happen to be in the same genus. Which is why I keep any threat from finding our videos, and no-one can screen cap or download.”

“And if you didn’t want to do the porn, if you were lupul you could contribute to the pack with the pups that could be sold, and if you aren’t lupul you could still contribute with home schooling us,” Scott beams at him.

“So, you guarantee that I’d still be able to teach?”

“Is that what you were at college for before you were bitten?” I ask.

“No,” he sighs, “I was studying to become a doctor, but that came to end when… everything changed. But I still needed to earn money, everyone has to contribute to the pack.”

“Same here,” I say.

“Pack is family,” Scott says, “We look out for each other, help each other, and everyone pitches in and does what they can. And while people outside the pack might see us as criminals if they knew about our sex lives and the web site, we don’t steal or rob, we don’t hurt others or kill…”

“Except in self-defence,” I add.

“We try to protect this town and the people in it, from the threats they don’t know exist. We try to be the good guys,” the true alpha finishes.

“An Ye Harm None, Do What Ye Will," I say, turning to Eric I add, “As long as it’s safe, sane, and consensual.” 

“Consensual,” the former beta repeats.

“Absolutely,” I smile, “Just like you need to consent to Scott giving you the bite.”

“Unless you’d rather Derek did?” Scott asks.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” there’s an edge of worry in Derek’s voice. I, and everyone else, turn to face him, “I don’t think I should give anyone the bite, at least not until we know it’s safe. Skorzeny wasn’t a werewolf like us, he wasn’t an alpha like we know it to be. I want to know what his alpha power is doing to me. It feels…”

“We’ll deal with it, whatever it is,” I promise him, “I know it’s not a threat to you, of that I’m sure.” Derek merely nods. With a reassuring smile to Derek, I turn back to Eric, “So, do you know what you want?”

“Yeah,” he turns to Scott, “Please, make me a werewolf like you.”

“Take your shirt off,” Scott stands up and says to him. Eric stands as he unbuttons his shirt and slips it off, placing it on the space he vacated on the couch. “Where were you bitten before? Do you want in the same place?” he asks.

“It was here,” Eric points to left shoulder, “I guess it doesn’t matter if it’s the same place or not.” Scott nods and bites into the shoulder where Eric indicated.

  
  


I suggest to Eric that he may want to get some sleep, and let the bite take effect. I put a little power into the suggestion. Ethan shows him up to one of the guest rooms. It occurs to me that we will need to create a bedroom in the pack side for him. While he’s sleeping off the induced tiredness, I look at what the LOGOS can tell us about the alpha power that Derek took when he killed Skorzeny and what it is doing to him.

It’s clear once I start looking in at the details in LOGOS why this alpha power feels ‘ _off_ ’ to Derek. A pack beta is stronger than an omega, because in a pack, the betas gain strength from the alpha, and the alpha gains strength from the beta. That’s not how it’s working for the Lycaon werewolves. 

“So, the connection isn’t like in normal packs,” I inform them. “While the Lycaon werewolves are just as strong a pack beta, the alphas are stronger than a normal alpha. The power from the alpha doesn’t flow back to the betas. But it’s more than that.” I run my tongue over my lips as I digest the information before relaying, “Normally, you wouldn’t have two alphas in a pack, because of the ebb and flow of power between an alpha and their betas. Two alphas would be two separate power structures, two separate packs. There’s no ebb and flow of power between the alphas. For the Lycaon alphas, that power keeps flowing up the chain to Remy. These alphas have taken the alpha spark from regular werewolves, but they are still betas to Remy. The whole structure is a pyramid scheme…”

“Why don’t the other werewolves just bite more people so the power flows to them?” Ethan asks.

“Maybe Remy is keeping a tight rein on them?” I ponder.

“Maybe the way to break the cycle, so that the alpha’s power didn’t flow to Remy, would be to perform the Daemonium Alpha rite,” Danny postulates. I turn around and face the demon.

“And that was what he was doing when he killed his pack,” I realise aloud, “That’s why Skorzeny was out of favour with Remy, and why he was looking for a way to get back in his good graces.”

“That’s all very interesting, Stiles,” Derek grumbles, “But how does it affect me and the pack?”

“It means that having taken Skorzey’s alpha spark, you are now feeding power to Remy, but as you are a member of the McCall/McCall-Hale pack and are Scott’s second, you still have the ebb-and flow of pack power that is normally there between and alpha and his pack betas. So, some of that power feeding to Remy is Scott’s True Alpha-ness…”

“How do we fix this?” Derek growls, his eyes flashing red.

“Derek,” Scott’s eyes shine his own alpha red in warning at my mate.

“Don’t worry, both of you,” I smirk, “I got this, it’s a simple fix…”

“Using the LOGOS?” Scott frowns with the concern he gets when I do something with the device that is now hard-wired to my brain.

“Yes,” I slowly confirm, “I assume you don’t want me to leave Alpha Remy leeching your true alpha power through my mate, do you?”

“No! I…”

“Well then,” I turn my attention back to what the LOGOS is showing me, “Firstly, I remove the connection to the Remy pack, now, he’s gonna feel that, so, I’ll just plant the suggestion in his head so that he assumes that it’s whoever killed Skorzeny being killed by hunters. Next, I realign Derek’s connection to you as a normal two-way pack relationship…”

“Whoa!” Scott leaps from his seat, “That… that doesn’t feel like... it’s so much more.” 

“Stiles,” Derek growls, “My skin feels…” he’s pulling off his shirt and toeing off his shoes before starts to unbutton his pants and shoves them down, “I need to shift…” he snarls between fangs pushing through… he jumps out of the last of his clothes and lands on four paws as the darkest black wolf I’ve seen.

“Wow,” Scott stares, his eyes wide and tracking to Derek’s hindquarters, “He’s darker than me. I mean my wolf is black, but Derek is… _black…”_

“All the Hale alphas’ full-shift form is a black wolf,” I read from the LOGOS information and explain, “Derek’s wolf has glossy black fur, he was born a Hale werewolf, and your wolf’s fur is more matte, so, Derek appears darker.” I turn and look at Derek. He’s standing staring at his reflection, his eyes shiny and an almost inaudible sorrowful whine being pulled from him.

“Derek,” I move and kneel beside him, my hand grasping at the fur at the back of his neck, “What’s wrong?” Aiden is swiftly at Derek’s other side, his hand stroking over the fur of Derek’s back. The wolf turns his head to look at me, and slowly morphs back until a naked Derek is sitting between me and Aiden.

“My wolf… it was…” his words are broken, softly spoken, and hang heavily in the air between us with joyful sadness, “It was like I was looking at my mom, she… her wolf… she was… she looked so much like mine does.” Aiden and I wrap our arms around him and pull us together into a tight embrace. I almost miss Derek’s faint, “Thank you.”

  
  


“The more I have learned about Pack Emissaries and their role, about their neutrality and keeping the balance, the more convinced I have become that it is not a role I can fulfil,” I say aloud while I’m sitting in the study looking over the contract that I’m drawing up to send to Peter. Scott, Liam, and Eric are cleaning out the kennels and feeding the dogs. Ethan and Aiden are fixing breakfast. Parrish is keeping an eye on Issy and Mason while they watch TV in the den. Archie is at work. Derek is still asleep in bed, seeing his full-shift wolf form really did a number on him and left him emotionally drained last night.

“I think you’re more the pack’s left hand,” Danny says. I fix my gaze on the demon and wait for him to explain more. “You know very well what the term means…”

“Left-hand,” I wave my left hand at him with a smirk.

“You know Derek is Scott’s second. His right-hand. You however, despite Deaton training you,” he makes actual air-quotes with his fingers as he says Deaton _training you_ , “For the role of emissary, have been protecting them by whatever means you deemed necessary. Even if they would not approve, or if it was less than strictly legal. Acting as Scott’s left-hand.”

“The right-hand does what can be seen…”

“While the sinister strikes from the shadows,” Danny finishes, “Like the telephone call you had with Ellen Harvelle before drawing up that contract for Peter…”

“Well, that’s not what I would call sinister,” I shrug, “I had to know if she would be interested in dealing with the pack didn’t I…”

“I know I don’t have to explain _sinistra and dexter_ to you,” he fixes me with a steely look.

“My Latin is not as accomplished as Lydia’s you know, and speaking of Lydia, have you had a chance to ask her about …”

“You’re too much of a geek not to know this,” he grins at me before his brow creases and he adds, “And I’ve not asked her yet if she even knows about the Council of Thirteen…” The door to the study opens before he says anymore. Derek walks in, his hair still damp and a tired look on his face.

“Why’d you let me sleep so late?” he frowns.

“Because you looked like you needed it and still do,” I fire back at him, “Don’t worry, Scott, Liam, and Eric are taking care of the dogs.”

“And just how are they taking care of them?” he snorts.

“I’m sure they are behaving; besides, Eric was only given the bite last night, he’s unlikely to have any interest in doing anything with them yet.” I get up from the seat and lean over the desk to press a kiss to Derek’s lips before adding, “Let’s go see how breakfast is coming along, and see if there is any coffee for you. And me.”

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

Heading back into the den the theme tune blasting from the TV is predictable.

_Thundercats  
Are on the move  
Thundercats are loose  
Feel the magic  
Hear the roar  
Thundercats are loose_

“Hey guys,” I call to Isaac and Mason, “Do you need a diaper change before we get breakfast?”

“No Daddy!” Isaac calls, “Watching Thundercats.” Mason just shakes his head, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“Do I need to check your diapers?” I ask walking around the couch towards them.

Mason’s attention is pulled from the TV as he rolls onto his back and looking at me shakes his head, “No da… Uncle Stiles, I can wait until after breakfast…”

“Are you sure?” I frown as I kneel down beside him and slide a couple of fingers past the top of his diaper and feel a slight dampness, along with a surge of blood plumping up his cock. He nods his head, so I relent, “Okay, after breakfast I’m changing your diaper.” I turn my attention to Isaac, who is still watching Lion-O battle with Jackalman.

“Daddee!” he complains as I lift him up to check his diaper.

“I just want to check your diaper,” I kiss the side of his head, getting a little smile even though his eyes never leave Lion-O’s fight. With his diaper feeling drier than Mason’s I say, “Okay, you should be fine until after breakfast too. Now, we should go eat. Then you can watch more Thundercats after your bath and diaper change.” I pause the show and lift Isaac, holding him with one arm under his butt. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. Mason takes me free hand and we head to the kitchen.

  
  


“Cas! Give that back!” we hear Scott shout as we enter the kitchen. Cas walking in through the back door, Scott chasing after him. Liam has a smirk on his face as he follows his mate and Eric just looks confused. Cas drops the papers in his mouth into the trash.

“Bad dog!” Scott growls as he walks over to the trash and picks up the papers.

“Rrwoff, rrwoff,” Cas barks his disagreement.

“You shouldn’t have grabbed these out of my hand,” Scott scowls at him. I notice the papers he’s picked up are dogs that are available for adoption. The one on top is a Belgian Tervuren; like Sarge.

“Rrwoff!” 

“No!” Scott’s scowl deepens. Cas growls.

“He’s really upset about your interest in Sarge 2.0,” Liam smirks.

“Scotty, are you upsetting Castiel by reminiscing about your first time with Sarge and how that dog in the picture looks so like him?” I hold back the smirk I feel tugging at the corners of my mouth when Cas lets out the most pitiful whine. The dog is clearly distressed at Scott’s interest in the Belgian. Scott looks both surprised and hurt at the whine coming from Cas.

“What?! No!” the alpha exclaims looking down at Cas, “You’re my dog-mate, I’d never replace you,” he kneels down in front of the dog, “You’ll always be the number one dog around here, and the only dog that gets to sleep in my bed…”

“Hey!” Liam protests, “Lars gets to sleep in OUR bed too.”

“Apart from Liam’s dog-mate, Lars,” Scott amends. Cas puts his front paws on Scott’s shoulders and leans in, licking at his mouth. The alpha continues, “But you know we make these videos and do the live shows that people pay to see, and you got to admit, that he would look good in those videos.”

Cas snorts. I notice Eric is keeping quiet and in the background, his eyes flitting between his alpha, Castiel, and Liam, with a furrow etched into his brow. I can sense the uncoiling of a need within him, the first stirrings of a desire, and I’m sure that with his shift on the full moon he will be just like Scott and Liam. 

“The dogs aren’t just for the videos,” Derek states, “They are also for the stud services, so, I need to get some more pure breeds…” Cas snorts again, “However much Castiel may be not like it, Hunter is one that I am getting for Hale Stud Services.”

“We can still use him for the web site, right?” Scott asks with a hint of panic, making Cas growl again.

“If your mate allows it,” Derek smirks.

“You know he will, at least as long as he’s also part of the scene,” Scott says, not taking his eyes off Cas, “Won’t you boy?” Cas barks an agreeing, “Rrwoff.” Which makes the true alpha smile, “See.”

“Fine,” I interject to move things along, “Let’s get cleaned up and have breakfast. We have things to discuss, like the call I had with Ellen Harvelle, the contract I’ve drawn up to send to Peter, and,” I look directly at Scott, “You calling Deaton to see what he knows about Alpha Remy and the type of werewolves he and his alpha betas are.”

“And what about Douglas?” Aiden asks, “It’s been four days since he attacked, and there’s been no sign of him.”

“He’ll make his move soon enough,” I say, “We need to deal with one thing at a time. We’ve dealt with Skorzeny, now we deal with Peter, which involves Ellen Harvelle, then Douglas.” I don’t like the look Derek, Scott, and Danny give me. It’s like they think I’ve done something… “It’s not like I can do much against Douglas when he has that protection in place,” I remind them of the lock placed on him in the LOGOS. I see the moment they remember, “So, we need to wait on him making a move.”

“Right,” Scott states, “So, breakfast and we talk about everything else we need to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-09
> 
> ##### Chapter-05 (Part-1)
> 
>   
>   
> “You think Deaton is hiding stuff from us?” he gets his confused puppy look, “But he’s our Emissary, why wouldn’t he tell us something we needed to know?”  
> “I think he knows a lot more than he tells us, and I don’t think he necessarily tells us what would be best for us to know, but only the minimal we need and only where it will not upset the balance,” I say, making air-quotes, Scott frowns, but I reiterate, “I think he is more interested in preserving the balance and would only help us where the Druid’s precious balance is not thrown off.”  
> “But he’s our pack Emissary and training you to be our Emissary…?” the true alpha exclaims, unsettled by the notion that his boss and mentor would not have his back.  
> “When he mentioned my spark, he made it sound like some minor magical ability. But Danny’s told us that being a human spark means I have more magical ability than he let us know about…”  
> “Maybe he just didn’t want you to try doing too much before you learned how to control it?” Scott hypothesises.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««
> 
> “What did you see?!” Scott’s demanding. I couldn’t have hidden my reaction to what I saw, judging by the look on everyone’s faces. “Stiles?!” the true alpha persists.  
> “We need to go talk with Deaton,” I say, my eyes fixed on Scott, “You, me, and Derek. Jordan, keep everyone safe.”  
> Ignoring Parrish’s objections that he’s supposed to be guarding me, I grab Derek and Scott by the arm and pull them towards the nearest shadow.  
> “This might feel weird, I’ve never done it with other people before, or since it moved from Nogitsune to Incubus, so deep breath and don’t throw up,” I open the portal to the umbra and drag them into the shadows with me.  
> “Why is everything in black and white?” Scott asks, looking around and nearly pulling his hand out of mine.  
>   
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is has not been proof-read and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is the first part of what was intended to be Chapter-05. I have up to chapter six written, but I didn't like how some of the plot had diverged from the outline and I'm still going back over the chapters reworking them.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««

"So, Ellen Harvelle?” Scott asks as we start eating breakfast. I finish chewing the forkful of bacon and egg in my mouth and swallow before answering.

“Deaton told us that she is one of the few brokers in the country known for arranging the adoption of lupul pups. So, given our situation with Peter, I gave her a call to sound her out; see if she would be interested in dealing with us.”

“How much did you tell her, and what did you agree with her?” a tinge of red seeps into Scott’s eyes.

“I didn’t agree anything with her,” I firmly state, “I told her that we currently have a broker dealing with the sale of four lupul pups that are due to be born in the next couple of weeks. That the broker has started making some additional demands they want added to the contract and we want options on how to deal with that. I said I was going to propose to the pack alpha that we draw up a non-exclusive contract, allowing two brokers to market the pups. Each pup will then go with whichever broker has the best offer for that individual pup. That the broker will receive a flat fifteen percent of the sale price, and that they can agree whatever introduction fee with the buyer they want…”

“I don’t want my pups just going to the buyer paying the highest price!” Liam shouts, “I want them going to the best home, someone who’ll love them and look after them…”

“I know,” I interrupt him, “That’s why I said the _best offer for the pup and not the best price_ ,” I assuage his panic.

“What did she say?” Scott asks.

“Well, when I introduced myself, she said she remembered me from the park and that I was connected with Hale Stud Services. When I started talking about lupul pups and that our broker was pushing for changes to the contract, she commented that Peter Hale has reputation for pushing his luck, and of getting away with it. When I mentioned the fifteen percent, she said that was very generous as most brokers charge between eight and twelve percent…”

“But Peter initially asked for forty!” Scott growls.

“Yes, he did,” I grin, “Now that we’re talking with another broker…”

“One that is more trustworthy and honest,” Danny adds, I use the interruption to take a mouthful of pancake and bacon.

“Wouldn’t be difficult,” Derek snorts before taking another forkful of sausage and hash brown as I quickly swallow my food.

“It gives us far more leverage in the contract negotiation,” I continue. “So, I suggest we send Peter a barely amened contract. The differences being what I outlined to Ellen. With it we send a covering letter asserting that after the sale of Liam’s litter the current contract will be null and void, as he requested, and that this new contract will be in place. Giving a very generous fifteen percent and stating the increase from the current ten percent is due to the fact the brokers are not guaranteed their bids will secure the pups for their clients.”

“Every other condition in the contract is the same as the current contract?” Scott asks. I nod in confirmation. “Good,” the alpha grins, “Send the contract and letter to him, and set up a meeting with Ellen Harvelle.”

“Now, Deaton and what the Emissaries know about Alpha Remy and the type of werewolves he and his packs are,” I assert as we finish breakfast, knocking back the last of my OJ, I look directly at Scott, “We need to you to find out whether they know there is anything different about them. And if they do, what do they know and why has Deaton never mentioned it before.”

“You think Deaton is hiding stuff from us?” he gets his confused puppy look, “But he’s our Emissary, why wouldn’t he tell us something we needed to know?”

“I think he knows a lot more than he tells us, and I don’t think he necessarily tells us what would be best for us to know, but only the minimal we need and only where it will not upset the balance,” I say, making air-quotes, Scott frowns, but I reiterate, “I think he is more interested in preserving the balance and would only help us where the Druid’s precious balance is not thrown off.”

“But he’s our pack Emissary and training you to be our Emissary…?” the true alpha exclaims, unsettled by the notion that his boss and mentor would not have his back.

“When he mentioned my spark, he made it sound like some minor magical ability. But Danny’s told us that being a human spark means I have more magical ability than he let us know about…”

“Maybe he just didn’t want you to try doing too much before you learned how to control it?” Scott hypothesises.

“Maybe,” I allow, “When asked about information on the councils… I still haven’t gotten actual information. When we asked for details of brokers that deal in lupul pups, I get a number and address that turns out to be Peter’s. It’s only when we go back and push that we get any other contacts, and two of those we found ourselves once we knew what to look for. Whenever we ask any question, how often do we get a complete and unambiguous answer? As an example,” I huff a breath out my nose derisively, “I asked what the role of a pack emissary was. His answer, to guide the pack. What does that tell me? Guide the pack where? To water? To the nearest Starbuck’s? To where the alpha wants to the pack to go, or to where the emissary council wants the pack to go?”

“But…”

“I’m not saying Deaton would do anything directly to hurt us, but I think he holds too much back” I interrupt him, “He’s clearly following his own agenda and where your plans conflict with his, he’ll look after himself first, not the pack. And if that’s what being the pack emissary is all about, it’s not a role I can take. I’m too invested in keeping those I care about, my friends and lovers, safe and ensuring their well-being.”

“What agenda is he following?” Scott frowns, and I think he’s trying to understand why I don’t trust Deaton as much as he does.

“I don’t know, but…” I take a second to think how to explain my thoughts, “The Emissary Council are the ones he answers to. The druids seek to keep the balance. What if being a pack emissary is more about being placed to ensure that neither that pack or the hunters get the upper hand and make things unbalanced? What if it’s about making sure the pack never becomes too big and powerful, like the Hale pack were, and…”

“You think he had something to do with the murder of my family?” Derek’s voice is raw with the horror of the idea.

“I don’t think he had anything to do with Kate’s plan,” I assure him, and the rest of the pack that are looking at me with horrified expressions, “But, given how powerful your mom was, and the influence she had with other packs, if his priority was keeping the werewolf packs and the hunters in balance, and if he found out about Kate’s plans, would he have done anything to stop them or would he have allowed the balance to be restored?”

“You think he…” Derek starts.

“I don’t know what he did or did not know,” I state, “But, what doesn’t he know about this pack and what is going on within this house? He knows enough to be a threat if he wants to.”

“You could find out,” Scott states. Everyone, except Eric, knows what he’s referring to.

“You don’t like it when I do that though, do you?”

“It’s something I don’t trust, like you don’t trust Deaton,” he huffs, “But even though you don’t trust Deaton, or Peter, you’ll use them to get information if you can.”

I think on Deaton and frown.

“What did you see?!” Scott’s demanding. I couldn’t have hidden my reaction to what I saw, judging by the look on everyone’s faces. “Stiles?!” the true alpha persists.

“We need to go talk with Deaton,” I say, my eyes fixed on Scott, “You, me, and Derek. Jordan, keep everyone safe.”

Ignoring Parrish’s objections that he’s supposed to be guarding me, I grab Derek and Scott by the arm and pull them towards the nearest shadow.

“This might feel weird, I’ve never done it with other people before, or since it moved from Nogitsune to Incubus, so deep breath and don’t throw up,” I open the portal to the umbra and drag them into the shadows with me.

“Why is everything in black and white?” Scott asks, looking around and nearly pulling his hand out of mine.

“Careful,” I warn them both, “Don’t let go of my hand,” I feel Derek tighten his grip, “I don’t know if you’ll end up stuck here if…”

“How are we outside the clinic already?” Scott interrupts, even though I haven’t answered his first question.

“Scotty, concentrate,” I stop and turn to him, “I pulled you and Derek into the Shadow Walk with me, we’re using Umbral Teleportation, basically, we’re jumping from one shadow to another, I’m pulling you through the shadows with me. Now, we need to keep moving and get there quickly, because I don’t know how much power I’m using up taking you with me and I don’t want to end up not having the power to get us out of the Umbra when we get to Deaton’s.” I turn and move on, zooming in on each shadow I see ahead to move us towards the clinic. Through the door I see a shadow near the desk, on the other side of Deaton’s mountain ash barrier. I walk us into it and then pull us out of the shadow world.

“Everything is in colour again!” Scott exclaims as I stumble back against him and Derek.

“Stiles?!” Derek growls and I can hear the worry in his voice. I am about to tell him I’m fine when we hear a door open.

“Scott? Derek?” I turn to Deaton’s voice as he walks out of the room at the back of the clinic and see his surprise at our presence.

“Who is Morgan Aaldenberg and why did he stop you…” my mouth feels kinda numb, my words sounding slurred, my eyes feel heavy and roll backward as my body goes limp and I pass out.

  
  
  


“We don’t know what he saw,” I hear Derek growl.

“All we know is that he thinks it’s possible an Emissary would put maintaining the balance over the welfare of their pack, and he said we needed to come and talk to you,” Scott cautiously says, making me a little proud of my puppy. I blink my eyes and wipe the gunk from the corners before I open them.

“You’re awake,” I hear the relief in Scott’s voice and as I look over, I see that relief matched in Derek’s face.

“How long was I out?” I yawn.

“About two hours,” Scott answers.

“You still need to recover from exerting the amount of magical energy you did,” Deaton adds, “And, given that you used Dark Portal Creation, a power that is now fuelled by your demon side…”

“Which I fed…”

“No, you didn’t. You replaced what you used when healing Scott and when making Eric human,” Derek interrupts, “And, you feed enough to sustain you, but you don’t really feed enough to use the powers the way you did…”

“You may have stored enough energy to get your self here through shadow walking,” Deaton intones, “But also bringing Scott and Derek through used exponentially more power. Your body needs to recuperate, and I suggest that you refrain from using those powers until you have replenished the power source for them to a far higher level than you normally do.” Which I take as Deaton saying I need to have a pack orgy.

“I had planned to get us home the same way we got here,” I frown. I don’t comment on the pack orgy thoughts now going through my head; and I ignore the quizzical looks from Derek and Scott who are obviously picking up on the thoughts going through my head.

“No need,” Derek states, “Archie is picking us up after his shift finishes. Your father insisted.” From the ‘ _I can’t believe you called my dad’_ look I must have, Scott adds, “Archie called your mobile to tell you something he overheard in the station, but you left your phone at the pack house, Parrish answered and explained you were here, your dad overheard.”

“Dagnammit!” I exclaim, “My dad doesn’t blame Jordan, does he? I don’t want him taking any blame for me jumping into shadows that he couldn’t follow me through.”

“No,” Derek smirks, “Your dad knows who to blame.” I know he means me.

“Right, fine. Now we should get to what we came here for,” I shake my head, wondering what hell my dad is gonna inflict on me.

“Where did you get the name Morgan Aaldenberg from, Stiles?” Deaton asks, getting us back to the reason we’re here.

“How much have Scott and Derek told you?” I ask.

“As much as we knew,” Scott says.

“You were speculating that if Emissaries have balance as their priority, what are the chances that they’d let their packs fail if that was required to keep the balance,” Derek adds, “That if that was the case you didn’t think you could be the pack’s Emissary. And whether Deaton knew about Kate’s plan.”

“And that I said you should check out what the LOGOS could tell you,” Scott adds, “Then you immediately brought us here.”

“Immediately?!” I question him. “It can’t have been… I had to have the LOGOS search…”

“Where is the device?” Deaton asks.

“In a safe place,” I answer, recalling that he wasn’t around when we realised that it’s not in my head and not wanting to let him know that, “It was from the LOGOS that I got the information on Morgan Aaldenberg stopping you from informing Talia Hale about Kate…”

“I should have sensed the glyphs as soon as I entered the room,” Deaton’s words are filled with more emotion than I’ve ever heard in his voice. The hurt, sorrow, and anger there feels raw.

“You didn’t really have a reason to expect him to break into your own home and place a witch’s trap though, did you?” I shrug.

“I knew some in the council thought I was too attached to the pack. I still hadn’t placed any wards against others of my sect within the council entering my home while I wasn’t there…”

“When did you know?” Derek interrupts the druid.

“A member of the Moonspeakers that I was acquainted with got word to me the night before,” Deaton answers.

“Moonspeakers?” I Deaton to clarify.

“The Emissary Council has three major sects within it, the Moonspeakers, the Gatekeepers, and the Wardens of the Wood. Wardens used to be about a balance between nature and civilisation. They have strayed from that to a wider interpretation of what needs to be in balance. They are also the most influential sect within the Emissary Council,” he explains. “The Gatekeepers look to protect the natural world from what they see as abominations, vampires, demons, creatures of chaos and strife.”

“Sounds like I’d get along just great with them,” I quip. Deaton ignores me and continues.

“The Moonspeakers are mostly druids from families that have lycanthrope or other shifters within their ancestry. They seek to protect innocent therianthropes and other shifters from persecution by hunters that do not follow the code or others that seek to do them harm.” He pauses, taking a breath before resuming his story, “After I got the message about Kate and what she had been doing and was planning to do, I rushed back to my home to call Talia, to warn her. I walked straight into Morgan’s spell. I couldn’t move from the spot. I stood like a mannequin in my hallway as I heard someone rise from a chair in my living room and walk towards the door I had been heading to. Morgan opened the door and smirked at me as told me that he knew that I planned to interfere in the huntress’s plan, but he had been tasked by the Wardens’ Council to ensure that I did not. They believed that I was too involved with my charges and was forgetting that I had swore to uphold the balance. If I had not been about to warn Alpha Hale of the impending attack, the glyph would not have stopped me.

“I couldn’t argue back, I couldn’t plead with him to see sense, remind him that there were children that could die and there were humans in that house not just werewolves. All I could do was stand there and listen to him tell me how the balance was more important, that werewolves could not be allowed to become stronger and more influential in the world than hunters or humans. That because of my actions I was being cast out of the Wardens. I was now one of the Pathless. I was left there. The spell holding me didn’t wear off until it was too late. I fell to the floor, unable to stand, my legs and arms useless from being held in such a rigid position for so long. There was nothing I could do.”

We stand in silence after Deaton finishes explaining what happened. Each of us wrapping our heads around the full story. Derek is the first to look directly at Deaton.

“Where is this Morgan guy now?” he snarls at Deaton.

“He is now the head of the Wardens’ Council,” the vet answers.

“That’s not what I meant,” Derek pushes.

“I know,” Deaton wistfully smiles, “But you cannot hope to take action against him without it harming your pack. The Wardens and Gatekeepers are powerful and large sects within the Emissary Council.”

“Don’t worry,” I smile, “None of the pack will lift a finger against Mr Aaldenberg.”

“Stiles,” Deaton’s voice has a tinge of fear to it, “I would remind you of the unexpected outcomes of the Monroe situation.”

“I remember,” I smile, “The fact that you’re one of these Pathless, is that why it’s taking you longer to get answers to our questions about the Council of Thirteen? And details on Lupul cu câinii?”

“It has some bearing on it, yes,” Deaton allows, “The Pathless are not an organised group within the Emissaries, and I do still have contacts within the Moonspeakers, and some in the Wardens that would like to see a return to the sects original purpose. We do, however, need to be careful when contacting each other, which limits the information we can pass and how often it can be passed.”

“There are other members of the Wardens’ sect that have similar views to you?” I ask.

“Yes,” Deaton nods.

“And I assume that some of the other Pathless are also former members of the Wardens?” Deaton confirms again.

“And none of you have thought of getting together and creating a new sect?” I ponder aloud, a grin breaking across my face as an idea germinates in my head.

“Even if this hypothetical new sect was recognised by the Emissary Council it would need to abide by the rules laid down by the Emissary Council, which is currently controlled by the ideology of Wardens and Gatekeepers,” Deaton states.

“Good to know,” I smile at him, “So, there is something else we need to talk to you about and ask what you know of them. Alpha Remy and his pack, and the fact that they are immortal werewolves that don’t have to be alphas for their bite to make you a werewolf like them.”

We bring Deaton up to date on what we know about Alpha Remy and what we suspect. Also, we let him know that Eric is now a member of our pack, bitten by Scott, and that Derek is now an alpha again while remaining as Scott’s second.

Unfortunately, everything we inform him about Remy and his form of werewolfdom is all new information to him.

“I can’t believe that this would have gone unnoticed in the supernatural world, that the Councils wouldn’t know about it,” he exclaims, with more emotion than I thought it was possible for to him express. His words make me think…

“Is it possible that some of the other supernaturals do know about these werewolves? That they just haven’t shared the information with anyone else?” I ask him. From his expression I deduce that the same thoughts have crossed his mind.

“I will find out,” he states.

Before we get any further into the discussion, we hear a rattle of a knock at the door of the front entrance. Deaton goes out to investigate and we hear him greet the person and my dad calling out, “Don’t you ever close?”

“I am closed, but there are patients that I need to take care of,” Deaton replies as we hear them walk back towards this room. The door opens and my dad scowls at me.

“Jumping into shadows to travel around the town is not staying in my Deputy’s, your Hellhound’s, protective custody,” he scolds me, “Just what were you thinking?”

“We needed to talk with Deaton about pack stuff,” I defend my actions.

“Have you not heard of this thing they call a telephone?” he wisecracks.

“Well, da! But it wasn’t really something we could discuss over the phone,” I snipe back before deflecting with, “And we needed to ask about these immortal werewolves that even a non-alpha biting you will make one of them and they cannot control their shift or actions during the full moon and become murderous monsters and there were two of them in Beacon Hills…”

“Two of them?” my dad interrupts my stream of words.

“One of them attacked Stiles and Derek killed him, and the other wanted to join our pack and Stiles made him human using his… magic so that I could give him the bite,” Scott blabs. At least he didn’t mention the LOGOS.

“They attacked you at the pack house?!” my dad yells after Scott’s info dump.

“No, I was with Derek and Parrish at the loft for a meeting with the alpha and his beta, because we did not want them to know about the pack house,” I respond, “The alpha didn’t like that we didn’t want to deal with them. The beta didn’t like the pack he was in or that he couldn’t control himself on the full moon. When the alpha attacked, Parrish and Derek defend me, I stabbed him with a silver dagger and Derek ripped his throat out. We then destroyed the body with fire and clover, pennyroyal, and rue. The beta wanted to join us and become a werewolf like Scott, and the rest of the normal werewolves. So, I made him human again and then Scott gave him the bite.”

My dad is standing in front of us with his mouth hanging open.

“For consecration, and to remove evil spirits and dark magicks,” Deaton intones, “Good, that should ensure the spirit returns to nature.”

My dad ignores Deaton’s comments as he asks me, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” I shrug, “I’m not gonna get cut up about having to stab someone who was aiming to rip my throat out with his claws. I’m just lucky Derek and Jordan were there to help.”

“Are you sure?” he pushes, his eyebrows trying to meet in the middle of his forehead as he frowns in concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine, honest,” I try to assure him, “He wasn’t natural, even for a supernatural, and he was definitely not a good person. He killed all his previous beta’s and was manipulating his new beta.”

“The one you used your… magic,” and I know my dad is assuming that Scotty used that as code for ‘ _had sex with’,_ which okay, yes I did, but that isn’t what made Eric human again, which Scotty knows, “To make human so that Scott could make him a werewolf?”

“Yes,” I keep my answer to one word.

“Before or after the other one attacked you?” my dad asks.

“Before,” I carefully answer, “He thought I was changing Eric in the way he asked, but I had told him Eric had to be a willing participant in any change. So, he wasn’t happy that I changed Eric the way the beta werewolf wanted changed.”

“And when they brought Eric to the pack house Eric asked me to give him the bite,” Scott adds.

“So, the alpha is dead, and the beta is now part of your pack,” Scott and I nod at my dad’s question-like statement, “So, these werewolves aren’t gonna be a problem anymore,” Scott’s nod is a little less certain than mine, “Then why did you need to talk to Deaton about them the day after you were attacked by one of them?” he asks with a hint of accusation.

“The alpha was on the outs with the others like them, so, they shouldn’t be a problem,” I say.

“Shouldn’t isn’t definite,” dad interrupts.

“Which is why I wanted to talk to Deaton about them,” I retort. My dad looks exhausted as he scrubs his hands over his face.

“Isn’t Douglas enough to be worrying about right now? Why’d you have to add immortal werewolves to the list of murderous things after you?”

“They won’t be, most likely,” I wish I had left it at won’t be, “And Douglas…”

“Killed six federal agents that were checking out a sighting at a motel just outside town,” my dad says, sounding like the world is weighing him down, but I realise it’s just the worrying about me, “They were ripped apart as if attacked by a wild animal. That’s what Archie overheard and was trying to call you about when I overheard that you were here. Agent McCall and his partner are trying to make sense of the sole witness’s statement, but the guy was so traumatised he’s had to be sedated and they can’t talk to him.”

“We should get you back to the pack house,” Derek growls, “The more pack around you for protection the better.

“Agreed,” Scott determines. My dad doesn’t disagree and looks somewhat relieved at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Excerpt from Chapter-10
> 
> ##### Chapter-05 (Part-2)
> 
>   
> On the drive back to the pack house, Derek sits up front with my dad, Scott and Archie are in the back of the cruiser with me. I borrow Archie’s phone and text Jordan that we are on our way back with my dad. There’s an uneasy tension in the car; everyone on edge over the fact the alpha werelion is on the loose. I notice Derek and Scott, and even my dad, jump in their seats and scan the area at times, with nothing to see; well, nothing Douglas related. I even catch myself doing it.  
> Arriving at the pack house, Dad parks the cruiser around the back near the kennels. We enter through the utility room attached to the kitchen and head through to the den.  
>   
> “You may want to head up to Isaac’s room, he’s there with Mason and Liam, he overheard about Douglas killing the FBI agents,” Jordan tells me as we walk into the den, “And as he knows the alpha is after you and you were not here, he got anxious and had a bit of panic.”  
> I leave Scott and Derek to introduce Eric to my dad and head up to calm my baby boy, taking the stairs two at a time I head towards Isaac’s room.  
>   
>   
> 
> 
> »»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»§««««««««««««««««««««
> 
> The pack is lounging in the den after dinner.
> 
> Scott is lazing across one of the couches, clothed for once, with Castiel on top of him and Liam curled against his side. Eric is sitting on the floor beside them; Scott’s hand carelessly carding through his hair while the beta leans into his touch.  
> Isaac and Mason are sprawled out on the floor, on their stomachs, with their legs kicking in the air while they colour in some pictures in a book.  
> Danny and Ethan are sitting on chair; Ethan as usual is sitting in Danny’s lap.  
> Derek and Aiden are on the other couch with me sitting between them. Jordan and Archie sitting on the floor at my feet.  
> We’re all, except for Isaac and Mason, watching Serenity, the Firefly movie, on the TV. It’s at the scene where the crew is losing ground to the Reavers and being forced to retreat, Zoë and Kaylee are injured, the crew are trying to close the blast door and Simon is hit by a stray bullet, and we all jump out of our skin as the lights, the TV, everything electrical goes out, the room is plunged into darkness. The dogs out in the kennels are barking, and we – those of us that aren’t human – can make out Cas his body tense as he stands at the doors leading to the kitchen and lets a low growl rumble from his chest.
> 
> “Why hasn’t the backup generator come on?” Derek asks, presumably at our technomage demon that takes care of all things… technical.  
> “Ethan, Eric, Archie, Isaac, Mason, and Liam get upstairs into Scott and Liam’s room,” I order.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> +-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----+  
>   
> There are several stories I am working on. So please comment if this is one that you like; comments help me focus when I'm being pulled in different directions by thoughts jumping from one story to another.  
>   
> +-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----++-----+  
> 


End file.
